Things Will Change
by FlashFreeze
Summary: Collection of SongOneshots. A sorry author, empty promise, and a sincere apology.
1. For Good

**I don't even know where this came from. I guess sleeping at 4 in the morning, and being crazy obsessed with Greek Gods and Goddesses helped. Or maybe it was just the chips and sweet buns I ate. Well here it is. Disclaimer: For Good, is copyright to Wicked Musical, written and composed my Stephen Schwartz. The Greek Gods and Goddesses … they just don't belong to me. Anyways, I edited and revised a few grammar mistakes and spelling errors. And If you read this and want to here my musical inspirations, listen to the one by _Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth _or the cover by _Sam Tsui and Nick Pitera_**

**

* * *

**

_**I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives  
for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn **_

Hades stared at his captured prize, wondering if what he had done was really the right thing. Persephone sat on her throne curled into a ball, crying loudly. She kept her head down and low, and chose not to look him right in the eyes, or even look at him, for that matter. He wondered why he had abducted, wondering if she would ever forgive him. He looked at the way Persephone's hair was tied, with vines decorated by spring flowers. He winced. How could he be so cruel? He took her away from the very things she loved the most. Her mother, her friends, her earth. He frowned slightly, keeping his distance from her, knowing she would reject him, and hiss him away. Just like the first time. It hurt so much, when she pushed him away. It stung him, her words; they whipped like the flaying of his immortal skin. What hurt the most was her hate. So intense and strong, so true and firm. Hades knew he would never earn her love. His own, cursed to forever be unrequited; he knew that forever is a long time. He's already lived for so long. He wanted to make her feel better, comfort her, take her in his arms, and soothe her. But he could not. If she did not want him near, he would not come near. He would not try to enter her presence, knowing she would not accept his kind efforts. He should have stopped her from eating the six seeds, he thought.

Persephone kept on crying. She hoped maybe he would realize what he has done. She recalled all the moments he tried to console her. She had yelled at him and Lashed out at him. She hissed and pushed him away, cursing him with her hatred and disdain for him. How she loathed him and his domain. How she longed for sky, sun and freedom. She wanted to dance in the fields and be happy. She wanted to sing to the world, not Hades. She wanted to hear the song of the nymphs and fairies, not the moan of the dead as they passed the halls to their destination. Her sobs came to a halt, and she simply breathed, but still covered her pretty little face. She inhaled, exhaled. Persephone thought of the first few weeks she stayed. How she was weary, and wanted to eat. She found the pomegranate, and split it in half. She remembered Hades' face, and how he had such a look of turmoil. At first she wondered why, but now she realized, it was because he knew what would happen to her. And now it is too late, she can no longer stay with her mother forever, only half a year. Another memory planted itself in her brain. The day after Zeus proclaimed her half year stay, Persephone was to return back Under. She was angry. Hurt. She looked up and looked to her new husband. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to hurt him. _But, you already have._ She did not know where that thought came, but she knew it was true. The way she spoke to him, when he was first captured her, it was so vile and acidic. It was so hurtful. Her tongue had become a blade, meant to pierce his heart. She felt her own heart grow heavy, guilty. Why? She wondered. Why?

_**And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return **_

Persephone walked the halls of the grand, dark underground palace. She let her hand fall on the random desks and table that's littered the halls. Persephone glanced around, so much empty space, so much dark tapestry, and décor. There was too much darkness. It made everything so gloomy, monotonous, just like it's ruler's own lacklustre personality. Persephone had grown accustomed to Hades since the first month of her stay. There were only three months left until she could return back to her home. She could remember the colours and taste the sweet taste of honey and nectar. A thought strayed into Persephone's mind, she wondered if Hades would hate her if she allowed a flower to grow in the empty vases that littered his halls. When she reached her destination her heart aberrantly beat quickly. Why? She wondered. She did not like this man. True she had grown comfortable with him. Yes, Hades' presence was not unwanted, not disliked. Rather, she had grown to appreciate his company. She rather liked listening to the way he spoke in riddles, ensuring that he would tell her the things she wanted to know, yet keeping his secrets and feelings to himself. She always figured out what he was saying, but he never outright acknowledged that she was correct. Persephone pushed open the door to his room.

Hades looked up, to see Persephone enter his bed chamber. Her appearance altered slightly. She still had her innocent face and slender frame; however, her hair now cascaded down a little past her waist. Her eyes mature with new knowledge. Her beauty, more radiant. His heart pounded. It always did that. It was not because he was scared of the hurtful whips of her words, nor scared of her heart wrenching rejection. He was scared of his hopes; that they may rise up, to a place where he may hope for his love to be returned. He made sure to burn it into his mind, she would never love him. She would never care to be his.

"Good afternoon, my Lord." She said softly. He nodded his acknowledgement. She smiled. This was routine for them now. She would enter his room, or he would enter hers, and they would converse. She would ask him a range of questions, and he would answer, and he would inquire about the above world, she would respond. It always started out awkward and uncomfortable, like gratuitous small talk. Yet, he still enjoyed her being there. Sometimes he would say something, perhaps sounding awkward or witty, and she would smile, or laugh. For the first time, she knew what it was like, to laugh at something that was not a falling nymph. She knew what it was like to smile at things, her mother would usually disapprove of.

"May I ask, my Lord," She began. "Are you a Person, named after a place? Or is this place, named after you?" He looked at her. Nobody had ever wondered this, it amazed him, that she would ask this.

"It was chosen, for me as it was for this place."

"You have another name then?"

He nodded. "Aidoneus."

She smiled at him. "Kore."

_**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you**_

He twirled a rose between his fingers. Hades was found slouching on his throne, his arms resting on their rightful armrest; the rose in his left hand, his head, resting on his right. He lifted the rose close to his face. It was the work of his lovely Persephone. He wanted to do something for her, something that would make her happy for her last month in the Underworld. But what? He was not sure how to woo a lady with gifts, or how to shower her with affection. He could only think of one thing. He raised his eyes to a closed door. A door that has never been opened since the first time he got to the Underworld. He lifted himself off his throne and approached the locked door. With a wave of his hand, a surge of black light ran through the door's openings and unsealed it. With a second wave, it opened slowly. The huge groan of the doors caused several stares his way, but he did not care. He entered.

"My Lady Persephone," Hecate called. Persephone looked up from her bed. Hecate, the Goddess of Crossroads. "Lord Hades calls for you in the throne room." It must have been urgent if Hecate herself acted a servant, a messenger. Persephone got up and followed the lesser Goddess down to the throne room. "Continue." Hecate whispered and vanished in a cloud of violet. Persephone opened the doors to the throne room, and tilted her head at her husband. For once, she did not shiver at the title.

"You called for me, my Lord." She announced. Hades nodded and beckoned her to continue her way to him. She obeyed and kept moving till she was right in front of him. Hades held his hand out in front of him, leaving it limp before her, so she would not feel in any way threatened. She lightly placed her hand in his. He felt warmth surge through his body, from his hand. He smiled lightly, and looked into her eyes. She returned his small smile, with a tiny one of her own. "Please come with me?" he asked, and moved ahead of her towards the door. She smiled and followed. So they walked together hand in hand, as if in a dance toward the door.

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood **_

When the doors opened, it was a small lonely path, with nothingness at its sides. The path led to a small empty glade of dead trees, and burnt out bushes. As the two made their way to the glade, Persephone wondered why Hades would be showing her this. Persephone looked at the glade then to Hades. Hades directed Persephone's hand towards the glade, which she followed into the dead garden. She looked around the glade and she circled herself to get a full panorama sight. She then turned to him, and gave him a questioning look. He smiled, having predicted her reaction almost perfectly. He thought she would be disgusted, not curious. Hades stepped into the meadow as well and stood by a dead tree. He lifted a hand and began to play with a lone branch. Persephone shifted her focus to a bush, dried and withered.

"It's been bare since I got here." He stated. Persephone giggled lithely.

"Yes, quite obviously, my Lord." She floated to a dead tree and took two dead branches and let them rest on her fingertips.

"I thought, if it pleases you," He looked at her; he could tell she wanted to do something about the deadness. She wanted to heal the dead botany, and let it come to life again, just as she had unknowingly done to his heart. "Perhaps… you would like… to bring a piece of your home… into mine."

Persephone's eyes widened. A wide smiled parted her mouth. She could hardly believe what Hades was saying. He is the God of the Underworld, yet he was allowing her to bring flowers into his gloomy home. He was willing to allow her to bring sunshine, into the melancholy world, they called home. Her heart throbbed against her ribs. Adrenaline and happiness flowed through her veins; she excitedly turned to her husband, to announce the happiness he had given her. She wanted to scream her excitement to him, and dance for him, but when Persephone turned around, she was greeted by a lone black rose, left on one of the dead branches of the tree Hades had stopped beside. Persephone went to the rose and picked it off the branch. It had no thorns, but instead a small note attached to the stem. Persephone unfolded the small note and read: _I hope this makes you happy. I love you. –Hades_. Persephone could not help but smile softly at the rose. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She looked up from the rose and looked at the glade, knowing exactly what she would do.

_**Who can say  
If I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good**_

Ever since he had given her the glade, Persephone always went it, to work on it. Every day, after breakfast she would work the glade, until it came time for lunch, and even after that, she would work till dinner, the only time she had given him was after dinner before bed. Even though it took time away from him, he was happy he had given Persephone something that made her happy to do. He was happy to see her finally smiling, laughing, even dancing. He never bothered to follow her to watch her work, or see her progress. The first day she started working, at the start of the month, she had stopped him, asking him for privacy. Although it somewhat hurt him, he did not to probe any more. He simply watched her get up, and cheerfully open the large black doors. This day, however he had hoped she would spend some time with him. It was the last day of her first half-year with him, yet she still went off to her little garden to keep working. Perhaps this was a sign that she still did not accept him, or his love. A way for her to express how much she'd rather her world, much more than his. _Ours_, he thought to himself.

Persephone never wanted Hades to accompany her. She wanted to surprise him with her newly germinating abilities. She wanted the first time he'd see to be a pleasant surprise, to introduce him to the foreign life she had created, just for him. Without his knowing, Persephone always took his black rose gift with her. Always making sure it was in her flower basket. Persephone did not know why she wanted him to be pleased. She did not understand why he was her inspiration, her muse. All she knew was that she wanted perfection, just for him. Today she worked particularly hard, it was her last day, and she wanted to show him the first day she got back. After all, the flowers needed to cultivate in the dark underground. Persephone raised her hand and allowed artificial sunlight to fill the room. She realized the only thing in it, was the glade. Everything else was void. For once, the emptiness pleased her. She kept on working in her self-made sunlight.

A knock echoed through her private paradise, she turned around hoping Hades had not entered. She smiled seeing the door remained closed; he stayed faithful to his unsaid promise. He did not enter. She picked up her basket and ran down the narrow rocky path to the door. "Shut your eyes, My Lord." She giggled as she pressed herself against the door. Hades sighed on the other side, stepped back, and shut his eyes. "Are they shut?" She smiled. She felt like a silly love-struck nymph. When she heard Hades' grunt she stepped back and waved her hand, bidding the door to open. She stepped out and waved her hand once again. This time, the door shut closed and sealed itself. When the door was completely closed, thorny, thick vines wrapped over the opening crack and tangled over each other. Persephone moved to Hades' side and gently touched his arms, which were folded across his chest.

"May I open?" He asked. Persephone smiled at him. He did look rather handsome. She had to admit, she was beginning to really like the God of the Underworld, who was now also her husband. Persephone whispered a gentle yes, to that Hades opened his eyes and looked down at her. It crushed his own heart to know that she would never love him back, and yet as he looked into her eyes, he could almost see love. Love that was the beautiful deceit of his heart, he thought. He could only force himself to know that she would never love him, the way he loved her. He watched her sadly as she stepped into Charon the Ferryman's boat. Persephone clutched her flower basket close to her, hiding the black rose Hades had given to her. Persephone gently placed the delicate basket on her lap then she looked up to bid her husband goodbye. When she looked into his eyes they were already stained with loneliness and sadness. Her departure was torture, if he could die, she would be the cause. Persephone smiled at him awkwardly and raised an unsure hand to give him a small wave. Hades in turn lifted a hand as a gesture of a wave. Persephone giggled at the motion and smiled at him. He returned her smile, with a smaller one of his own, however his still held that lonely trait. At Charon's grunt, Persephone looked to the ferry man and nodded.

Charon pushed of the landing and rowed down the River Styx. They were already some distance away. Not wanting to turn around to see her husband's sadness, Persephone looked down at her flower basket and whispered, "Goodbye, Husband." Hoping he would somehow hear her words. She kissed her fingertips and reached into the basket and touched a black petal, allowing her energy to flow through the entire flower and keep it healthy and living. As the petals expanded themselves once again, and the flower's stem stiffened, Persephone involuntarily thought of Hades' eyes. She fought her own desperate urge to turn around and look at him, but should she look, she would have surely jumped out of the boat and ran back into Hades' arms. Persephone would have irrefutably stayed. But, why? She shook her head. She refused to fall in love with this man. Persephone looked down at the rose. Its dark petals fully bloomed, once again. Her light has brought life.

_**It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part**_

Persephone sat on her bottom, looking like princess with both her legs together beneath her. The delicate gift of her husband twirled between her index, ring finger and her thumb. Her hair was again, tied back by vines and decorated with flowers. Persephone did not appreciate that her mother had forced her to retie all her long hair. She loved how free it was in the Underworld. She remembered how it flowed lightly on her shoulders and swished against her back. She missed running her fingers through the silky strands. She loved how Hades tenderly stroked her hair, after she brushed it. Her eyes widened at her mindless thought. She laid the rose lightly on the grass, her hand still floating over it. She stared out into the open. She lay down on the grass to look up into the sky. There was no sky in the Underworld. But there was a Sun. There was a moon. Persephone shut her eyes, hoping to clear her mind. But when her eyes were closed she could only see darkness. Darkness, like her new home. Like her room, her garden, her husband. His dark eyes, which held everything in him. His secrets sheltered by a cloud of mystery. Only if you could decipher him, would you be able to find his true feelings. His eyes spoke the most. Like the day she left. His action made seem as he could care less. His frown-less face was betrayed by his eyes. She knew he did not want her to go. She knew he was hurt, and heartbroken. Persephone opened her eyes as she rolled onto her side. She held the rose closer to her face. The black petals reminded her of her husband. The dark lord of the Underworld.

She got up and placed the rose back into her basket, and covered it with other flowers she had gathered. Her friends had returned to her side, laughing and dancing. "Persephone, join us once again!" They cried out to her. "Yes, we have missed you so much, darling miss Persephone." The addressed girl smiled and got up to her feet, and brushed of her beautiful new flowing white gown. After dusting off her bottom, Persephone picked up her flower basket, arranging the flowers to hide the rose. She did not want her earthly nymph friends to see her Underworld memento.

"Help me gather flowers again?" Persephone smiled up at the girls. They all squealed with laughter, some hooked onto Persephone's arms. One took her hand and led her to her mother's new garden.

"You're mother did this for you." One of the flower nymphs smiled. Persephone smiled at them, and looked up. It was a glorious, large garden. It was beautiful, but unlike the gift from her husband, this garden had already been done and made for her. This garden, was not her own to freely create. This garden did not please her, the way Hades' garden did. "Don't you love it, Miss?" The nymphs called excitedly. Persephone smiled and nodded.

"Yes," She started feigning enjoyment. "I do." She lied right through her teeth. She did appreciate it, but she did not love it the way she did her dead Underworld garden. This garden was filled with flowers. Agrimonies, Bellflowers, Pink carnations and Rosemary, snowdrops, White lilacs and Magnolias decorated the entire field, all for Persephone. They were all declarations of her mother's love for her, each representing a different feeling. Although it was sweet, it was like her mother still babied her.

Hades sat on his throne, calling for his gates to be shut, not welcoming souls in until he felt like it. Hades felt like a child, but his heavy heart could not listen to anymore stories. He would not be able to give the souls what they deserved, in his condition. He did not want to be unjust. Hades looked at the empty throne beside him. He recalled how Persephone sat in it. When she got used to the idea of being the Queen of the Underworld she sat regally on her throne. She would listen to cases and give her opinions and he would take them all into consideration. He stared at the table with a fruit bowl on it. There was the pomegranate, which bound Persephone to him. As he looked at it, Hades feared she may not come back. Why would she? She did not have anything here. She did not love him. His heart sank even more. Hades stood from his throne and walked around his palace. The dark looming images of his tapestry filled his eyes. His dark furniture in his shadowy hallways seemed to greet him. He stopped in front of the large door. The door which was now sealed by Persephone. There was something necessary to opening the door. A certain trigger to open the seal. Something which Hades did not have, he wondered what it could be. What was she doing, that he was not allowed to view it. Hades sighed and trudged on, feeling more and more tragic.

_**So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart**_

Her room remained the same. Untouched. Persephone took a look around. How it was so different from her room in the Underworld. In the Underworld, she had her own personal room. It was regal, matching her title as the Queen of the Underworld. She looked at her current bed. It was small. The frame was made of unrefined wood, as if branches were just put together to create a makeshift bed. The blanket was yellow and had a floral design. It was soft and thin, unlike the one in the underworld. The frame was tall and refined stretching all the way to the ceiling, with a canopy of fine black silk with gold embroidery. The bedding was beautiful, with downy soft pillows all decorated with golden silk. There were several layers of blankets to shield her delicate skin from the Underworld's harsh cold. The thickest comforter was the only visible one. It was also gold, but had silver and black embroidered flowers and vines running in random patters across the velvety field, that embraced her as she napped. It was like a more royal version of her own blanket on her current bed. This one was so childish. She compared her two rooms. Although she loved her room on earth, she loved how mature and distinguished her bedroom in the Underworld was. They were both home and comfort to her. Persephone got off her bed and moved to her desk, where an empty vase was resting. Persephone dug through her flowers and pulled out her black rose, carefully placing it into the vase. "It's a new home." She whispered. She kept looking at the rose. How it reminded her so much of her husband.

Though the petals were black, the rose itself was not evil. It was harmless. It would not hurt her, there were no thorns on it. Yes, it had black petals, but that did not mean it had a sinister meaning. Black roses, she knew, could mean rebirth and rejuvenation. She smiled at how the rose was more like Hades than she thought. Hades did rejuvenate her. He let her grow up, although it hurt at first, she needed to escape from her mother. She grew and saw things she never thought she would see. Felt things she never knew she could feel. Her powers had grown exponentially; she never knew how much power she had, until she was with Hades. There was so much of the world she had not known of, until Hades opened her eyes. Although he would never let anything harm her, he let her explore, he let her venture, and experience new things. Life was not all song and dance, he indirectly taught her. It had hardships and burdens as well. She was no longer a child. And Persephone rather liked growing up. Persephone looked at the rose once again. Another similarity she realized, the rose warmed her heart. It was mysterious like him, and held so much meaning. It was hers. He is hers. She had fallen in love wit her dark rose, without noticing how just how much she loved her rose.

Hades lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had not realized just how much Persephone meant to him. Before her, he wanted nothing to do with the above world. He kept relations and business to his buried domain. When Persephone came, he was so curious about the sun and light. He wanted to know about the flora and fauna of her world. Hades wanted to venture out of his domain and explore.

A commotion was heard outside his chambers, his bedroom doors flew open with Eris looking rugged. "My Lord, Cerberus is inconsolable. We cannot contain him." Hades shut his eyes and sighed. He got off his bed and went to visit his guardian monster. The large three headed dog growled at any one who approached. Hades walked out of his gates calm and collected, hands behind his back. The dog immediately tensed upon his arrival. Hades lifted his hand and held it out. The middle head put its nose into his palm and whined. "I miss her too." The two other heads lay by his side. He looked at all three miserable faces. Counting his own face as a fourth. "But do not be a tousle, she would disapprove." How had one girl tamed two of the most feared creatures? Hades wondered.

_**And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend**_

Hades knew he had changed. He knew his life was changed forever because of one girl. One woman. He could hold an entire conversation now, and did not feel as awkward as before. He knew how to portray emotions, but chose not to. One thing he realized that changed the most, was he knew loss. Usually when he heard the story of a soul's life he would not value who they left. Now, when he listened he could feel their pain of loss. He could reach his heart out and truly know how much they were hurting, because of leaving behind family. When someone spoke of loneliness, he could not help but respect them a bit more. He could not help but relate. It truly did hurt to be lonely. Sometimes it was scary. He felt scared that Persephone would not return to his company once again. He was fearful that on the day of her return, she would not come. At the same time, he learned to trust. He trusted that she would come back. Although she may not love him, they may now be friends. He trusted that she would return to him and his gloomy world. Not only that but he trusted her with things he'd never told anyone else. He shared things with her, that he had never dreamed of sharing. Hades always thought he would live his entire immortal life as the lonely, aloof God of the Underworld. How wrong he was, for Hades' life was changed forevermore by Persephone. His Beautiful Goddess of Spring, the love of his life.

Persephone never dreamed she would ever fall for the God of the Underworld, but without her knowing, her heart had given itself away to him. He did not know he owned her precious treasure, but he did. Persephone greeted her old suitors, whom her mother rejected. She waved at them, and spoke with them, but on her mind and in her heart was her beloved husband, Hades. She was often found in her room, tending to that single black rose. Everybody wondered when and where she got it. Everyone was curious as to whom she had received it from. Whenever anyone asked, Persephone would simply smile, and say "Secret." Just like the new love she had for her husband.

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
**__**Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood**_

Charon seemed quite puzzled by the happy return of his Queen. Hades warned everyone that Persephone may not be the most pleasant thing to deal with. Everyone knew he was not lying, for Lady Persephone was a mess when she first arrived as Queen. Today Persephone smiled and kept on chatting and laughing. Charon felt slightly uncomfortable as he was used to moans of the dead. He, like the rest of the beings of the Underworld, did not know how to laugh. Persephone looked up at him and smiled. Charon only bowed to her, but continued to row. A grunt from Charon let Persephone know, they had reached her destination, just in front of the gates of Hades. Some of Hades' minor gods and goddesses who resided in the Underworld ran to the boat to greet their queen. Eris, Hecate and Thanatos stayed to her right, Hypnos, Morpheus and Moros to her left. "Good Evening, My Lady." They all greeted. All of them, although gods and goddesses, personifications of things that mortals feared, they feared her, and she was just the Goddess of Spring. They all waited for her reaction, even their brother, Charon, stayed behind to watch if their Lady would explode.

"Good Evening," She smiled to them. Everyone's hearts lightened by her easy attitude; however everyone prepared themselves for Persephone's soon to come rage. "Where is Hades?"

The minor gods and goddesses looked at one another, puzzled by Persephone's change. She seemed as if she actually missed the Underworld, them and their Lord. Hypnos cleared his throat to speak up, although fearful of his Queen. "Uh… Lord Hades is in the Throne Room."

"I see." Persephone started. Perhaps Hades had given up on her. Maybe he decided persuing her and her love was but a lost cause. Her face became down cast and she looked suddenly saddened. Charon quickly pushed of the landing and continued to row down Styx on his way to Acheron. Eris and Hecate moved by her side. Thanatos, Hypnos, Morpheus and Moros stood behind their sisters. All of them looked a mix of concern and fear. "W-we… can take you to him, My Lady." Hecate began.

"Mh-Hmm, Indeed My Lady, we shall escort you to Lord Hades." Eris agreed with her Half Sister. "You four, go see what else you can attend to." Her half brothers nodded, and went off to do their own bidding in the Underworld. Eris and Hecate took a glance at each other then Persephone; small and sad. They took her arms and led her to the throne room. Although, Persephone knew the way around the palace, they thought perhaps she had forgotten. But, she did not. In fact Persephone spent her summer days, remembering and recalling her home in the Underworld. Persephone did not return sad because of her return to her Underworld. In fact, she returned hopeful that Hades had not given up on his love. She returned hoping she would be welcomed back warmly by her husband. She returned nervous about her news.

Hades remained in his throne room, knowing Kore would not want to see his damned face after so long in the summer sun. He slouched on his seat, head resting on one arm as the other lay limply on its rest. The doors were thrown open and he saw Hecate and Eris, between them, his beloved Persephone. He felt his heart race, she looked so disconsolate. Did she really hate this place so much? Hades waved the two minor goddesses away. When they left and closed the doors behind them, Persephone looked up to her husband. He looked so crestfallen; he really has given up on her. "You… have returned." He faltered. Persephone couldn't help but smile. She never noticed how awkward he really was until now.

"Yes, I'm home." She looked into his eyes and gave him a nervous smile. He smiled timidly as well. He held out his arm for her to hold. She took it gladly. "Will we be taking a walk, my Lord?"

"Please, Hades."

"Will we be taking a walk, Hades?"

He nodded. "But first, let down your hair, Persephone." She gladly obeyed.

_**Who can say  
If I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good**_

Hades took Persephone on a walk around familiar corridors and hallways, however this time, they were together almost as if he had never been rejected by her. There were times when she would let go of his arm, to put a flower into an empty vase, or revive a dead one. Somehow she was able to put life into a place where life is foreign. It amazed him. What also amazed him was the wave of warmth that crawled through his body, whenever she returned to his arm and held it with such a grip. He felt as if he was flushed, but the God of the Underworld, would not dare be seen with red stained cheeks. He looked down at his wife, she continued to talk and chatter about things, her days back above Earth. He'd always respond to her, when a response was expected. Up in Olympus, the Olympians knew that Hades was not one to talk. If you asked him question he'd either respond with a single word answer or not reply at all.

Persephone hoped that by holding him and talking and staying close to him, he would realize that his unrequited love wasn't so unrequited anymore. He kept looking at her, she was well aware of that, but every time she tried to make eye contact, he'd swiftly look away. She wondered what else there was to do. She stopped talking momentarily to think of a way for him to realize her affections. "Are you… happy… for my return, Hades?" She glanced up at him. He stopped walking. How was he to respond? Of course he was happy. He was ecstatic. But he knew by now, she did not love him, she did not want his affections. She wanted nothing more to do with him, other than maybe be friends; if he was so lucky. He gazed at his wife. Her heart sank at the confusion and pain in his eyes. He was going to say...

"Yes." He stated and continued their walk. "I am very happy about your return." Persephone smiled, and rested her head on Hades' shoulder snuggling closer to him, embracing his arm tighter. Hades eyes widened, and he looked down at her shocked and surprised at the sudden act of affection. Why would she be doing this? She did not love him. Or, perhaps, maybe she did. He did not dare raise his hopes, but he did put his free hand on her hands. She smiled to herself, a light blush blanketed her cheeks. Maybe he was piecing together her little puzzle. "Let's have dinner, Persephone." She nodded against his arm.

Dinner was not awkward, but it was silent. A Comfortable silence. Persephone couldn't help but keep sneaking peeks at her dear husband. She smiled to herself. He truly was handsome, especially in candlelight. The light defined his chiselled cheek bones, and the perfect structure of his nose. His eyes, though prosaic and vapid were mysterious, oracular and smoky grey-black. His lips were the perfect shade for a God of the Underworld. He did in a way look similar to his brothers, one being her own father, but he had a caliginous, arcane attractiveness. His wavy dark hair framed and covered his face and neck wonderfully. Even his eye brows were perfect. The way they were arched was superlative. She sighed as if she had been day dreaming. She had never realized how becoming Hades really was until now. She looked back at him again, she giggled under her breath as he scratched the back of his head.

Hades shifted. Nobody has ever watched or looked at him the way Persephone was. He felt strange having someone gaze at him so dreamily. He knew he wasn't bad looking, but he didn't dare think he was good-looking enough to have the beautiful Persephone stare. Maybe he had something on his face. He brushed his hand against his lips, to that Persephone tittered. He loved that sound. It was like music. No instrument could facsimile her laugh. Nothing could describe the sound of her voice. One had to hear it, to understand. He wanted to gather her attention away from whatever it was she was looking at so he started a conversation he knew she would engross herself in. "How is the glade?"

Persephone gasped, she had been so captured by her plan to get him to recognize her affections, she had almost totally forgotten about her garden. "Oh, it's-it's fine. Perfect." She put down her utensils and stood up. "Would you, excuse me please?" Persephone stepped aside and moved past Hades. She was suddenly stopped by him.

_**And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for  
**_

His heart was racing, what was he doing? Hades grabbed her hand on impulse. There were things he wanted to tell her, but not now. It wasn not yet the right time. She gave him a questioning look. He stood up and pulled her closer to him. She was only a distance from him, he held her arms, tightly, but not enough to hurt, his bent at a ninety degree angle. His eyes darted from her to a random spot in the dining room, and back to her. She continued to watch his eyes, feeling a bubbling nervous feeling in her stomach. Hades looked down at her eyes. There was a sort of melancholy feature in the way he looked at her. Not melancholy, apologetic. "Persephone," he began, searching for the words he had and wanted to say. "I-I'm sorry." She stepped back and looked even more puzzled than before. "I captured you, took you against your will. I'm sorry." Images of her kidnapping replayed. The fearful look on her face when his chariot and horses came, her scream as they plunged underground, and shades and shadows of creatures of the Underworld grabbing at her. "I'm sorry I forced you into this marriage and tricked you into eating the pomegranate seeds. I'm sorry to keep you chained here." Hades' eyes fell with his heart. He did not deserve her forgiveness, yet he still asked for it. He felt ashamed of himself, and loosened his grip on her arms. A new sensation traced his face causing him to look back at Persephone.

_**But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
And none of it seems to matter anymore **_

She looked like she pitied him. He didn't want her pity, just her forgiveness. He searched her eyes, hoping maybe there was something a little bit more than pity. He waited for her response. He looked down to her lips and watched as they parted. "I forgive you." She breathed. His heart began to pound again, a rush of exhilaration filled his immortal soul. "And," she began. His heart stopped, she'd tell him she hated him. She'd tell him she wanted compensation for her loss. "I'm sorry too." Persephone felt so embarrassed at the way she behaved when he first brought her to his Underworld. The way she cursed his name, and cried and whined. The way she acted like a child with a bad temper. She was humiliated by her tantrums and immature taunts. Persephone preferred not to recall the way she acted like a spoiled little brat. "For my childish behaviour. I acted so spoiled and bratty." What stung her the most was how she was so rude and cold to his kindness. He never hurt her or abused her. He was always sweet and gave her most of what she wanted. "I was terrible to you, and you did not deserve that." She looked up at him. "Forgive me, Husband."

He smiled at her. How could he not? She was so sweet and humble. He tilted her chin up to look at him, "I forgive you, Wife." She flashed beaming grin at him, sliding her hands down from his face to his wrists.

"Come with me, Hades." She pulled him with her.

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood **_

Together, they halted at the door to her glade. Hades watched in awe as Persephone brought a bright light of pinks and greens to her hands, the light brightened and a shape formed from within. Hades tried to catch a glimpse of what she was holding but she moved in his view, obviously not allowing him to see what she was holding. She moved to the door and waved the object in front of the seal. The vines which enwrapped the door curled away from the seal shrinking and shrivelling to the frames, the door groaned as it lurched itself open. Persephone turned around again, the object vanished, and grabbed Hades' hands. "Come, quick my Husband." Before she could start again she stopped, and waved her hands in front of his eyes. A silky handkerchief of black folded itself against his eyes. "So you do not see, yet." She giggled.

He smiled at the nothingness. "Your powers have grown." He allowed himself to be lead by her up the narrow rocky path, trusting her not to let him fall into the void. Persephone felt her stomach bursting with butterflies. She truly hoped her synthetic sunlight worked. To her delight, it did. The flowers had all bloomed perfectly. She was glad with her choice of flora. She knew the meanings by heart and would gladly explain them to him, should he wonder. She turned around sharply to face her blindfolded husband. "Are you ready?" she grinned.

Hades, not knowing what to expect simply nodded.

_****__**Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
**__**Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood**__  
_

Once the blindfold came off, the sight of the glade blinded him a tad. Persephone had created her own contrived sunshine to nourish the plants. The glade that was once limp and dead was now alive and beaming with flowers and plants of all sorts. He stepped into the center and turned around to take a full view of his wife's garden. It was beautiful, stunning, remarkable. He was simply awestruck, fascinated. He turned back around, and stretched an arm out to Persephone. "It's magnificent." He proclaimed and she took his hand and they interlocked fingers. He did not seem to notice as he was so immersed in her garden.

"They all mean something." Hades looked at her baffled. She giggled again. "The flowers, Hades, the flowers." Hades glanced around at the flora. Flowers had meanings? He knew that some gods, himself included had flower symbols, but he never knew flowers had meanings as well. Persephone began to blush again as she moved to a bush on their left. She kneeled down to rest the flowers on her finger tips. Two different kinds on each hand. "This, is a pear blossom." She shifted with her left hand and turned to him. "It means _lasting friendship._" She then gestured with her right hand. "Buttercups, mean _riches._" She stood up and paced to another bush. "Red daisies and Hibiscus. _Beauty_, _unknown to its possessor_ and _rare beauty_." Her heart pounded in her chest, she was moving into the flowers which would speak of her love. "Orange lilies. Red Carnations. And white. It means _passion_ and _innocence._" Persephone blushed and went to the remaining bushes and plucked one flower from each bush.

_**Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better? **_

"Honeysuckle. _Devoted affection_." She began, and handed Hades the flower. He sought out her intentions. What was she trying to say? Hades stood still as Persephone circled him. Picking out her next flower. He wondered if she could feel his heart racing and dancing in his body. "Acacia. _Secret love_." She handed him the second flower. Love. They both let the word and emotion echo within their spirits. "Jonquil. _Return my affection_." Persephone looked at him with pleading eyes. She bid him to understand her hidden message. Hades thought he was imagining things. She could not possibly mean, what the flowers were saying. "Red and White roses." She gave him. "Alone, they mean _true love_ and _eternal love_ respectively. And together, they mean _unity_." She stepped close to him. They were only a kiss away from each other. She stood up and looked at him. The last two flowers she held to her heart. "Narcissus and Forget-me-not." She looked into his eyes, her breathing became ragged. His breathing as uneven as hers. "_You _and-"

"_True love._" He finished for her. She hadn't noticed how close they were, one more movement and their lips would gently touch. Her eyes were half lidded, as were his. "I love you, Kore." He breathed.

She inhaled, gently sucking in the sweet air that surrounded them. "I love you too, Aidoneus."

_**I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better**_

Without wasting another second, Persephone and Hades moved in and shared their first kiss. It was simple and sweet. Their lips touching lightly and dancing against each other. His arms enveloped around her small curvy hips to pull her closer, when she was completely pressed against his chest, he brought his hands together behind her hips and let them fall limp behind her. Persephone's right hand remained on Hades' chest, feeling his heartbeat, gentle but swift, the other gliding up his chest behind his neck and into the tangles of his wavy hair. As if their minds had been synced, they both pulled each other further into the kiss. Persephone let her right hand drape around his shoulder. Hades picked her up and spun her in his arms, as soon as he put her down they broke the kiss, and she laughed and nuzzled his chest. Hades, buried his nose in hair, smelling the sweet flowery scent of his wife.

Hades thought of how she called him by his birth name. It sounded so delightful. Of course it would, coming from her lips. They tasted so sweet and ripe. Like Pomegranates. They were just the perfect moisture and feel, glossy and supple. The way they moved over his was absolute pleasure and sent him to Olympus and back. Hades pulled Persephone off his chest to give him a good glimpse of her. She was smiling the most pulchritudinous smile he's ever seen her smile. "Kore, may I know what your seal was?"

"Hmm?" Persephone blinked up at her husband, snapping out of the daze of their first kiss. It was amazing. The feel of his warm lips against hers. They were softer than she had ever imagined. The firm grip of his kiss sent her in a frenzy, it was like he sent her to a dream world, btter yet, the Elysian fields. She enjoyed the taste of the sweet nectar his gentle kiss gave her. Their act of osculation was more perfect than any moment she had ever lived. And the gentle way he handled her, as if she were his most precious treasure. "Oh, my seal?" She pulled away from him and brought back that pink light, the object formed once again, in the fading light a blur of black and green revealed itself to be the black rose he had presented to his wife the day he gave her the glade.

"You kept it?" He asked, pulling her against his chest once again, arm around her waist.

"Of course, it's a gift from my beloved Husband." She smiled looking over her shoulder, up at him. "Plutos Hades."

He smiled at her and closed the distance, once again sharing a swift chaste kiss, their second one. Soon followed by a third, fourth than fifth. He pulled them down and let her sit on his lap, her back to his chest, and they continued on with their fifth kiss. She turned herself around, still on his lap, but now her legs dangled off of his left side. She enfolded her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Hades, of course, let himself be dragged closer.

_**And because I knew you  
Because I knew you  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed **__**for good**_

Thanatos, Moros and Hypnos stood outside waiting for their master and mistress to exit the dark chamber. Hecate, Eris and Morpheus sat in the chairs which were pulled away from the dinner table. Even Cerberus in his smaller state waited under the table for his favourite master and his favourite lady.

"Just try opening it." Moros pushed Thanatos to the door. "It isn't sealed."

"They'll hear." Thanatos whined, as he pushed Moros back.

"No, they won't. The Glade is such a distance away." A voice said behind the seated sisters. It was Nemesis, their other sister.

"Yeah? Well if you're so brave, you open it." Eris challenged. Hecate laughing. "Yeah, Nemesis, go ahead."

Nemesis obviously irked, crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine," she said with a huff. "I will." She strode towards the unsealed door and pushed it open. Unfortunately for the personified siblings, the door did groan out loud, as it slowly and heavily opened. Everyone hid behind Hecate. After all, she wasn't really their sister, so her sacrifice wouldn't be so heartless, as they did not want any of their beloved siblings dead. "Go peek." Hypnos nudged Hecate's arm. Hecate looked behind her. For deities that are feared in the mortal world, these guys sure are cowardly. Then again Hades and Persephone alone were quite frightening, their fury together was not something to imagine. Hecate slid her feet towards the door and peeked in, afraid of what she might receive as punishment, but she had to satisfy her curiosity. As she spied into the void room, she gasped then released a hopeless romantic sigh.

The other gods and goddesses looked at each other, then pushed their way to see what Hecate saw. The goddesses blushed and breathed out the same sigh. The gods snickered and hit each other's backs. They saw Hades on top Persephone, one arm acted as a balance and the other rested on her stomach. One of Persephone's arms remained around his neck, the other gripping his hair, holding his head in place.

"He scored!" Morpheus exclaimed, as all three of Cerberus' heads began barking rapturously.

"He got her!" Thanatos called.

"That is so romantic." The girls and Hypnos sighed. Everyone stopped to stare at Hypnos. "Seriously…" Moros stared at his brother.

"So what," Hypnos put his hands on his hips. "I'm a romantic!" he raised his arms in exasperation.

"Well, I have feeling things taken a new road." Hecate started.

Thanatos nodded in agreement. "Things around here sure are going to be different."

"Yes, things here have changed for good." The deities of the Underworld turned around to see the three fates, smiling. Past, Present and Future grinned at the surprised deities. They winked and laughed, and with a cloud, they vanished.

After an awkward silence Moros suddenly broke out. "They're gonna get some tonight." The other deities proceeded to hit him, Cerberus joining in by pulling and chewing Moros' sandals; leaving Hades and Persephone to their well deserved privacy, delightedly unaware of their previous witnesses, advancing their kisses even further.

_**Finis**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Okay, that is my longest one-shot ever. My goodness. So not everything is completely accurate, if you're wondering: Hecate- Goddess of Crossroads, witchcraft and ghosts. Moros- God/Personification of impending doom. Morpheus- God/personification of dreams. Hypnos- Personification of sleep. Eris- Goddess/personification of strife. Thanatos- God/Personification of death. Nemesis- Goddess/Personification of retribution. I think that's semi accurate. Not meant to insult __**Wicked:**__ the Musical. Actually I loved the musical. But staying up until 4AM and listening to musical songs sets of a tick, yenno?_

_**Please, if you're going to review, Helpful Criticism, and kind commentary only, NO FLAMES PLEASE, I'M SENSITIVE.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING**_


	2. Nothing On You

_I have decided to continue the SephAdes series: __**Things Will Change. **__So here is chapter two. I know I'm totally procrastinating on Meeting Minutes. It's not my fault. Yes, it is, but it's not that I'm getting Lazy or Uninspired, I'm getting overloaded with homework, and these couple stories have been lying on a sheet of paper on my bedroom floor, so I think they want to be published-ish. _

_**Disclaimer: The Greek gods and goddesses do not belong to me, they belong to some dead Greek poets and priests/priestesses and poets. The following songs, belong to their record labels, Writers and artists/singers. Thank you very much, legal workers of fanfiction. **_

* * *

**Nothing on You**

The god of the Underworld stood in his place as he watched his wife bid her mother farewell. It was indeed a sad sight, to watch a daughter part from her mother. Actually, it was only sad for Demeter, Kore has long since been used to the departure. This would be her fifth time descending to the Underworld, her primary home and Kingdom. In the shadows, a young nymph who served both the goddess of agriculture and the goddess of spring stared, not at the mother and daughter, but at the husband. Ever since Hades first came up to escort Kore home, Menthe had always felt a sort of spark for the Underworld god. What was there to possibly dislike, she wondered to herself. He was one of the sons of Cronus and Rhea, he was handsome, mysterious and _he was rich._ One thing about being a nymph, it did not pay well. In fact it did not pay at all, and Menthe longed for the Finer things in life. She waited for Kore to beckon her over, and as soon as she did, Menthe's plan began.

_**Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby**_

In the Underworld, Persephone and Hades were rarely ever seen apart. They were in the throne room together; they walked together, ate together, and slept together. If gods used the bathroom, they would probably go there together, so Menthe concluded. She had barely spent a week there and already she was sick of the love struck duo. Did she want Hades to love her? No. She just wanted him to pay for her. When they arrived in the Underworld, she had seen Hades give Persephone a black diamond necklace. Black diamonds were not a rare commodity. They were so rare, to own was to be the most precious treasure of all, and that is what Menthe wanted.

"Good Morning, Menthe." Persephone greeted. Menthe gasped as she looked at her mistress. The reason she was there was because Demeter asked if Persephone needed her own personal assistant. Persephone said no at first, however Demeter was insistent. As soon as she heard of Demeter's offer, Menthe jumped at the chance. Several names were thrown at her by the other nymphs such as **Venus Tramp**_, _and **lady of Pan**,but Menthe did not care. Those other nymphs could dry up in the Earth sun.

"Good morning Lady Kore." Menthe bowed slightly. Persephone's brow arched.

"Menthe," She started in a commanding tone. "I am Persephone here."

"My apologies, Lady Persephone."

Without another word Persephone made her way back down the corridors of Hades' palace. Menthe turned toward her and called out, "Lady, where is the Lord Husband?"

Persephone turned round to look questioningly at the nymph. _Why would she want to know?_ Nevertheless Persephone answered albeit, agitated. "He's in the throne room. I have other business to attend to, if you'll excuse me."

Although curious as to what other business Persephone had to do without her husband, Menthe seized this opportunity to seduce the lord.

_**They might say hi and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cos they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby**_

Hades remained in the throne room resting his eyes. He seldom stayed behind as Persephone went to tend to the prisoners of Tartarus, but just this once he remained. He still felt weary from Zeus' visit. His eyes snapped open as soon as he felt a new presence in the room. He furrowed his brows. How dare this saucy nymph enter without permission. Especially on her own, without one of the gods of the Underworld. He then began to feel a nervous tick in his stomach, if Persephone saw him and Menthe alone together, she might lose it, he decided it was best not to bring it up.

"What do you want?" Hades spat out, not holding back his irritation. Menthe stopped midway. She blinked at Hades. He always seemed like such a gentleman. Perhaps it was the influence of Kore.

"Lady…Persephone asked me to deliver a message." Kore nearly slipped from her tongue.

"Lie."

Menthe's heart began to race, how could he possibly know she was lying. "I thought, you might need some company." Menthe swayed, trying to seem adorable. She knew she was, nobody could resist her.

"I do not." Hades tried a bit harder to sound venomous. What did this nymph want? He sunk a bit into his throne as Menthe continued her way to the throne. She stopped at the steps and bowed low, hoping to show a little _something_. Hades, however did not notice, he was busy looking at the unusual colour of her hair. Green. It was quite a unique green, even for a nymph. Menthe mistook his thoughtful stare as a look of lust, exactly where she wanted him. She smiled to herself, and got up to proceed up the stairs to the throne, but as soon as she got near his throne, Hades decided he would get up as well.

_**There's so much nonsense  
It's on my conscience  
I'm thinking baby I should get it out  
And I don't wanna sound redundant**_

"Sorry." Hades nodded and Menthe and allowed dark clouds to consume him, to transport him to wherever he was headed. Menthe's cheeks flushed with anger. What sort of man did not notice that? She wondered. She rubbed her arms to warm herself. The Underworld was so cold. She looked down to her own body. Her tanned skin had goosebumps spiking up everywhere. She did not understand how Kore could live here. Menthe let out a sigh of exasperation and began to make her way through the dark corridors of Hades once again. She pulled her hair to her front and began to play with it, brushing her fingers through. The unusual, fresh smell rose from her hair, and she inhaled deeply. She was so proud of her hair. She would think of a way to get Hades' attention. She knew she could.

_**But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
but never mind that we should let it go **_

_**Cos we don't wanna be a TV episode  
And all the bad thoughts just let them go **_

Persephone sat on the bed she shared with her husband. She let her hand rest on her stomach as she remained in deep thought. Ever since Menthe's arrival, she had been feeling nothing but strange agitation and nervousness. It was almost as if she was having strange premonitions. Her head snapped up as her husband entered the room. "You're late." She started. He looked at her with a funny look.

"Am I?" He asked in response. Persephone nodded at him. She could not help but feel stranger and stranger. As he moved past her to get to his side of the bed Persephone smelled something strange.

"Were you with Menthe today?" She asked moving her head slightly towards him, yet not looking at him. "You smell like her." Hades looked at his wife. He wondered why she looked so apprehensive about the situation. He shook his head.

"No," He began and lifted the comforter on his bed. "She came to the throne room. Only for a while. I left." He got in bed. Persephone mimicked him.

"So, why are you late?"

"Reasons." Hades pulled Persephone close to him, immediately calming her. "Let us just rest, wife."

Persephone snuggled close to Hades. The smell of Menthe stuck to him. He claimed not to have done anything with her. She believed him, so she did not press the issue any further. Still the smell bothered her. She pulled herself close to Hades, as close as she possibly could. In response, Hades held her closer. This act of affection reassured Persephone, and she allowed sleep to overtake her.

_**Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby**_

Hades again, sat alone in the throne room. Menthe almost squealed in delight. Just as she was about to prance in, Persephone came into the room with Hermes, both of them helping a crippled soul. "How did this happen to you?" Persephone asked, laying the woman before Hades. Hades got up off his throne, to kneel by his wife; holding her by the waist. He beckoned for a cup of water (not from any of the rivers of the Underworld) to give to the woman. Hermes got up to fetch water. When he returned, Persephone took hold of the cup and tilted it gently, to the elder woman's lips.

"Thank you, my lady," The soul of an old woman began. "I would like to thank you, first for releasing me."

Persephone cocked her head to the side. "Release you?"

The woman explained that when she was young, she saw a friend of hers and a beautiful nymph. They were frolicking together, but she scolded the friend, for he was already engaged to be married. When the man was wed, the nymph continued to see him. Finally she decided to end the relationship, and approached the nymph, cautioning it about its adulteress lifestyle. The nymph grew angry, and stormed away. "I thought it was the last I'd see of her, but she came back the next day." The nymph came to the lady's house, holding a vial of green liquid. The nymph cursed her and threw the vial at her leg. It yelled a curse and ran off. The cuts from the glass allowed the liquid to seep in and forever cripple her leg. Even in death. "I remember not her name. But I remember, she had magnificently green hair." Persephone held out her hand and allowed vines to spread up the ethereal leg of the woman. "That will reverse the effect of the nymph, I hope."

Hades smiled at his wife. Although she helped rule the underworld with an iron fist, she would always have a compassionate heart. Persephone looked to her husband and excused herself. She and Hermes would have to walk the cripple to the fields of Asphodel, where the regular day-to-day humans belonged. '_Green hair. Could it be… No.'_ Hades turned and went back to sit on his throne.

_**They might say hi and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
Cos they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby**_

Menthe grinned to herself; luckily that old woman did not remember her and her past deed. Even she had forgotten till the woman retold her tale. As soon as Kore was out of sight, Menthe hopped into the throne room. "My Lord, good evening." She curtsied. As she did, she shrugged her shoulder and one of the sleeves fell off her shoulder, exposing a slight amount of her cleavage. Hades did not take notice to this flirtatious move; his mind was set on another woman.

Away from them, Persephone could not help but feel a twinge of suspicion. What other Nymph had magnificent green hair? True, many of them had green hair, but Menthe's colour was not one to forget. Ton confirm her pondering Hermes spoke up, "Say Persephone, did your mom have a promiscuous nymph servant? Manth was it?"

"Menthe?"

"Yes, yes. The one with the green hair, that was a different shade of green."

"Yes… she did." Persephone stopped talking and began thinking. Had she seen a trace of green in the throne room? Was Menthe perhaps, having an affair with Hades?

_**Hands down there will never be another one  
I been around and I never seen another one  
Look at your style they ain't really got nothing on  
And you out and you ain't got nothing on  
Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes**_

Hades stood up and excused himself from Menthe's presence. He decided he should be helping his wife. Menthe scoffed at the dense man. How could he not get it? She crossed her arms and fumed. "I'm sorry Menthe, I am sure Persephone needs me." He stopped to look at her green hair once again; then turned around to catch up to Persephone and Hermes. Menthe gave Hades a polite nod.

"Ugh," she scoffed. "How could he not notice that? How could he be so dense? My plan was flawless. He should be enamoured by now." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Not." A woman's sexy, yet vile voice rang in the throne room. Menthe jumped up and positioned herself for a fight.

"Show yourself." Menthe glanced around the room. The voice began to cackle. Menthe pivoted on her left foot to see her backside. She kept her senses wild, in case the thing was more than a spectre. "I'm warning you, I am a servant of Lady Persephone, I have power too."

Out of the shadows, leaked a dark vapour. It began to swirl around a particular area, until the vapour began to form and become a solid shape. I dark violet light sprung from the center of the figure, revealing herself to be none other than, "Nemesis. And I too serve the Iron Queen Persephone, and Dark Lord Hades." Nemesis mock copied Menthe's curtsy. "At your service, Whore." Nemesis smirked at Menthe's incredulous gaping mouth. "I saw everything, and unlike his Lordship, I know what you were doing. Or at least, _failed_ to do." Nemesis cackled at Menthe once again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Menthe crossed her arms over her chest once again."

"Nymph, Lord Hades, has eyes only for his wife. You will never be able to come between them."

Menthe's mind clicked. Hades had eyes only for Persephone. Menthe smirked. Nemesis cocked her brow at the young nymph. She snapped her fingers and in the same fashion as she, her sister, Eris and brother, Moros appeared. Menthe did not notice as he back was turned to Nemesis. Nemesis explained the situation to her siblings.

_**And you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
You're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
Stop... now think about it**_

"It appears that this girl, needs to know her place." Moros stated. In turn, Eris bopped his head. "No duh."

Nemesis, shushed her two siblings, and took a quick glimpse at Menthe. "All right here is the plan, when she sleeps tonight, I need you two to cast a curse on her."

"What kind?" Eris responded devilishly.

"A curse, to make sure whatever she's got up her sleeve fails." Nemesis started. She clapped her hands together, and a cloud of darkness caused she and her siblings to vanish.

Menthe clasped her hands together. She smiled to herself. A plan was brewing and she knew exactly how to fix her predicament. _Then I'll make sure Persephone gets dethroned, and I'll get her banished to Tartarus…forever." _Menthe perked up, brushed her hand through her hair, gave it a flip over her shoulder, and ran through the halls of the palace gathering as many of the flowers Persephone created as possible. Oizys, the youngest and most timid child of Nyx, hid in the shadows. She followed Menthe, as she proceeded with her plans.

_**But you always steal the show  
And just like that girl, you got me froze  
Like a Nintendo 64  
If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know**_

Menthe tied the two ends of string together. On the string was a bottle, a green vile, as green as her hair. She held the bottle close to her heart, as she pulled the string over her head, and let it all around her neck. "You will help me with my plans tomorrow." She pulled out a brush and began to smooth her lush green hair. It was her pride and joy. After she stood up and went to the mirror. She ran her hands over her body, twisting to check her ass. Perfect. She then pushed her chest out and pulled her arms together to exaggerate the cleavage. Perky. She did one quick twirl and decided she was perfect. She grinned and let herself settle in the bed that Persephone had given to her the first night. Once again lurking in the shadows, a group of siblings had gathered waiting to ensure slumber had overtaken her.

"Just do it, Hypnos. You're a god, she's a nymph. She can't hurt you." Eris urged, prodding at Hypnos' shoulder.

"It's mean." He began.

"Don't be such a girl, Zeus." Moros pushed his brother out of the shadows. Hypnos grunted as he landed on floor. Menthe began to groan and shuffle in her sleep. The children of Nyx held their breathes. As soon as her shifting stopped, Hypnos motioned for Morpheus to join him. Morpheus shook his head and pulled back, just as scared as Hypnos. He shook his head even more. Annoyed, Thanatos pushed him to Hypnos. Morpheus fell forward and crashed into Hypnos who fell just beside Menthe's bed. His hand grabbed her thigh, as an automatic response to their fall. Menthe sighed once again, and breathed out the name of an unknown man. The brothers got up and glanced at each other, then the nymph. This creature was so disgusting. They positioned themselves on either side of the bed then joined Morpheus (who was on the left of the bed) reached out his right hand and took Hypnos' left hand. With their free hands, they let a shower of sparkling yellow mist spray all over the victim. The nymph let out a dreamy breath and her entire body went limp. The brothers motioned for their other siblings. Nemesis smirked with Eris and Moros. Their plan was now in action.

In the master bedroom, Persephone again questioned Hades and his interactions with Menthe.

"Why question me, Kore?" Hades sat beside his wife. "You really think that of me?" Persephone looked at her husband then down to her slender hand. She shook her head.

"It's not you, it's just…" She began to fumble with her fingers. "Menthe has a history of adultery and promiscuity." Hades laid a gentle hand on his wife. She looked up at him, and their eyes connected. Hades could feel insecurity and fear. He knew what that was like. Instead of discouraging her, Hades pulled Persephone to him, and lay them down. He was on his back, and her head rested on his bare chest. Persephone began to relax, and to the further the release of her tension, Hades played with her golden hair. He brought it close to him, and breathed in its fresh smell. It smelled of flowers and fruits. Pomegranates.

He smiled. Persephone smiled as well. Although Menthe's smell was on his clothes, there was no trace of it on her husband's body. She began to cuddle Hades' chest and let his warmth melt away her fears.

_**Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby**_

Menthe woke up feeling oddly fresh. She had a wonderful dream, of the success of her plans. '_Today will be the day I steal the throne from that stupid Persephone.'_ She got u, picked up her brush and again untangled her soft, luscious, green hair. When she was done, she took the vial and shook it, to cause an eerie green glow. Then she went to the dresser and picked out a nice modest chiton, rather than the tight fitting short one, and torn one. In fact, she dressed very appropriately, for once.

The deities of the Underworld gaped at the normally dressed Menthe. Her chiton was not revealing. It was not ill fitting and it was not torn in provocative places. Did their curses work _that_ well? Moros and his sisters exchanged glances. They were almost as confused as he was, if not more. Nemesis stared at Menthe, before she intercepted the nymph. "Aren't you dressed modestly?"

Menthe turned to the goddess, her luscious green hair flowing behind her. "Why, yes, I am. You were right, goddess. I am no match for Persephone." Menthe flicked her hair over shoulder again, and continued her way down the corridor. Her hips swaying, actually they were not swaying at all. Usually she always swayed her hips much more than necessary. It baffled the lesser gods. It was not possible that their curses worked that well. And Usually when they worked, it was more of an indirect way. Not a life altering, style changing way. It was so confusing.

Nemesis placed her hands on her hips. "That b-"

"I-I-I-ITCH!" screamed her sister Lyssa, goddess and personification of madness. "ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY!"

Nemesis turned around and looked at her deranged sister. The younger goddess was scratching herself wildly. One could almost call it clawing. The itch she felt was ovbviously bad enough, that Lyssa began to bite herself. "Lyssa… what's the matter with you." Nemesis approached her sister.

Lyssa stared at her older sister with her big ruby red doe eyes. "Lyssa grab nymph's potion now every time nymph walk by, Lyssa itch." Nemesis could have face palmed. Her sister's grammar was so off, because of all the insanity and frenzy in one girl. Lyssa began to scratch furiously. It came with the made rage that was associated with her role as goddess of insanity. Nemesis called her siblings together, instructing them to keep close watch on Menthe while she attended to Lyssa. To all the siblings confusion, Menthe remained behaved the entire day.

Eris and Moros sat together watching a giant Cerberus bark at demons who tried to invade. "It's not possible that the curses would totally change her." Eris paused. "Is it?"

Moros shrugged. "Beats me." He took a piece of cake and threw it to Cerberus as soon as the demons fled. "But, I think it's suspicious." He sighed; resting his head in his hands. It was strange to them. Not even humans were affected by their curses that immediately. Granted, almost all the siblings cursed the nymph at once. Even though nymphs were enchanted beings, they could only be immune to so many curses for so long. Eris balanced her weight on her arms, and gathered her legs on the step just beneath the one her bottom was perched on.

"You get that too, Moros? I thought it was just me. Being the goddess of chaos and all…"

"Perhaps it is. Perhaps, it just because doom and chaos should often feel as such. But still…"

The siblings ceased talking as Menthe walked by, greeting them too sweetly. "Definitely not '_just us'_, Moros. Definitely '_not just us'"_.

_**They might say hi and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
Cos they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby**_

The night of the Underworld fell. It was almost time for Persephone and Hades to go to bed. As the couple were about to enter their room together, Menthe ran up to them. "Lady Persephone, your garden, it needs your tending."

Panic struck through Persephone and Hades. That garden meant everything to them. Nothing bad should ever happen to it. "I shall accompany you my lady." Persephone nodded her agreement and allowed Hades to go to bed earlier. Hades agreed reluctantly and stayed entered their bed chamber.

As Persephone unsealed the vast door to her glade and entered she saw that the artificial light still shined brightly, and the garden was actually intact. "Menthe, what are you talking- Menthe!" Persephone ran to the door as she saw the Nymph shut it closed. Persephone banged on the door. After realizing it was no use, Persephone backed up and held one arm out. Sparks of light gather at her palm, and when enough was gathered, Persephone allowed it to blast at the door. Once the dust and rubble dissipated, she saw the door still remained. "What?" Persephone ran to the door and began hitting it once again. "Menthe! Menthe! What are you doing, Menthe?"

On the other side, Menthe opened the vial around her neck and drank the green liquid. Suddenly her image began to change to that of Persephone. Menthe in the form of Persephone began to cackle. "I'm going to take what belongs to you, _Kore."_ Menthe spat out. Oizys' eyes widened at the sight, the young girl got up and ran to look for her brothers and sisters.

_**Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name  
And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing  
Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train  
No other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame**_

Hades' snapped his gaze to the opening doors. A look of concern painted his eyes. "How is it, Kore?" He got up and held his wife. Menthe fiddled with her blonde hair.

"Menthe is just being silly. Silly nymph." She smiled at Hades. Hades smiled back, but something, he felt was terribly wrong. He laid himself down on his side of the bed, as he did, Kore began to undress. And suddenly Hades felt horrible wrong.

With the combined forces of Moros, Eris, Thanatos and Nemesis, the seal of Menthe died off and shrivelled, but it had taken sometime. Hopefully they were not too late and Menthe's plan had not succeeded. "You highness, now!" Eris called. A sudden blast of white light burst the doors wide open. Persephone's form had completely changed. Her eyes had a darker outline, and rather than the normal emerald on white colour, it was now black on red. Deep violet jagged striped marred her usually perfect forehead, and fangs had protruded from her white, straight teeth. Her hair now flowed everywhere all because of her rage. Her nails had grown to a claw-like shape and they turned a gruesome purple colour. "Where. Is. Menthe?" She growled. Before any could answer, Persephone waved her hands over head and cloud of shadows engulfed her. After recovering from the shock, the siblings did the same.

Hades found himself tangled in vines on an unknown plant. His mouth was covered. He was paralyzed. Before he knew it, this fake Persephone had trapped him. '_How ironic. She's raping me.'_ He thought. Hades glared at this imposter. "Don't glare, Hades," not he really knew this was an imposter. "Before you know it, I'll be the only one in your life." As soon as she was about to undress the god before him, the doors of the bedchamber burst open.

"ITCHY!" Lyssa screamed out tackling a naked Menthe. Lyssa began to attack Menthe,ehich caused the dissipation of her disguise. Menthe screamed and writhed in pain. Lyssa paused to give a great howl of victory and anger, Menthe took this moment to strike her, she drew her fist back and punched the small goddess. Lyssa hurtled over to the side holding the place where Menthe's fist connected with her cheek. She shrieked in pain just as Moros burst in. He sent a wave of red light at Menthe, to deepen the curse which had occurred as soon as Persephone escaped from the glade. Menthe was blasted back and collided into the wall behind her. At that moment, Nemesis rushed in, gathering up Lyssa. Oizys joined her side, crying for Lyssa, who was struggling to get a piece of Menthe. "You not get way with this!" Lyssa sneered. Oizys held Lyssa back, but under her breathe muttered an enchantment, to strengthen Moros' curse.

"Oh, you think so?" Menthe got up and prepared to launch herself at the three goddesses.

"I know so." A blast of purple energy ripped through the room and knocked Menthe down once again. Persephone entered, no longer in her demonic form, but still exuding a macabre aura. Even Hades felt afraid. Persephone stalked to Menthe and stopped directly in front of her. Menthe looked up and smiled innocently up at Persephone. "My Lady, it's not as it seems."

Angry at this false statement, Persephone sent a rush of shadows to slap Menthe down. "You _lied._" Persephone yelled as she drew her leg back and kicked Menthe in the stomach. "You deceived me." She kicked once again.

"You took advantage of my hospitality." She bent down and pulled Menthe up, by the roots of her hair. "You tried to take _my husband_."Her hand snapped violently across Menthe's face. Persephone let go and let Menthe fall on the ground. "How dare you try and take my husband." Hot tears slipped from Persephone's eyes. "Now, you will pay." Persephone grabbed Menthe's face. A dark green light started at Persephone palm, but began to envelope the nymph she had trapped. Persephone squeezed Menthe's face a little harder and pushed the wave of energy into the girl. Menthe began to grab onto Persephone's wrist. Her desperate cries went on un-pitied. Menthe writhed and struggled in pain. She could feel the air leaving her lungs, only to be replaced by a cool liquid. All the gods and goddess in the room watched as Menthe's hair tangled around her. The unique green hair strangled her and wrapped itself tightly around her. Nemesis covered Lyssa and Oizys' eyes. Persephone could feel Menthe's skin feel cool. Her warm blood was being replaced by more of that strange liquid. Menthe's scent grew harsher. Menthe's screams began to die, as the hair developed a waxy feel. Soon leaves developed on her flesh. Menthe choked out her last breath, and soon her hair had asphyxiated itself tightly around her. Before she knew it, Menthe had become nothing more than a plant. "Be bitter, you sweet smelling weed."

_**Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby**_

Hot tears fell down Persephone's face. She stared at the plant in her hands and began to strangle it, as if strangling the nymph it once was. The charm on Hades wore off as soon as Menthe died. He broke through the vines, and motioned the lesser deities out. He kept looking at Persephone, who remained motionless. His heart began to ache. He should have seen it. He should have felt Menthe's evil. It was his fault Persephone had to go through this. Hades knew he should have listened to his wife as soon as she began to feel those strange feelings. "Kore."

"I told you," Persephone began. "I told you there was something wrong." She threw the sweet smelling plant at Hades. "I told you!" She went into a foetal position, her sobs intensifying. Hades picked up the plant and let it drop onto the floor. He got off the bed, crushed the plant beneath his feet and made his way to Persephone's side. He kneeled beside her. He hesitated for moment, wondering if she was ready for his touch. Hades decided against waiting and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Persephone pushed his arms off, and threw her arms around his neck. "How could she do this? How could she do this?" She sobbed.

Hades' heart broke as he felt his wife trembling in his arms. "I don't know, Kore." Hades held her small frame and tenderly stroked her back. He comforted his wife by rubbing her back. He soon began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, hoping she would feel better soon. After weeping for a half hour Persephone's sobs stilled and her trebling ceased. Hades pulled Persephone a little bit off him, and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes fell. He closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against hers. He nuzzled her nose and kissed her nose lightly. "Kore, I _love_ you. I love_ you._ I _love you._" He was careful about where to emphasize his words.

_**They might say hi and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
Cos they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby**_

"Nothing will ever change that. I promise." He cupped her chin and brought her into a small chaste kiss. "I will _always love you_." He gathered his wife in his arms and brought her to their bed. "Don't mind what other girls do or say. Nothing will change anything between us. I came after _you_. I gave everything for _you._" Hades lay down first still with Persephone in his arms. She remained still and lay with her back against his chest. He started to rub her arms then made his way down her arms and held her hands, at the same time embracing her waist. Persephone settled in to Hades' hold. Hades rested his chin on his wife's gold hair and began to blow at stray strands. Persephone giggled and looked up to tap her husband's nose. Hades flinched automatically, causing Persephone to titter once more.

"Nothing, Aidoneus?" she looked up at him."Not even a scheming nymph, like Menthe?"

Hades shook his head. "Not even Aphrodite herself." Hades hugged Persephone harder and closer to him.

"I love you, Aidoneus."

"I love you too, Kore."

* * *

_I CHANGED THE MYTH, WATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT SUCKAS?_

_Okay, so I basically changed the entire Myth, but screw you people. I believe in true love. And Hades really loved Persephone. So, in my mind, he never chases after some nymph, she tried to go for to explain, if you did not get it, or you just speed read the thing (which I often do) here's a summary. Menthe serves Persephone and goes to the Underworld to try and steal Hades, because she's a gold digger. Because of the deities of the Underworld, She epic fails and HAHAH, dies. By the way… have any of you tasted a mint plant? WTH, it tastes so bad, I'll stick to my delicious spearmint gum thanks. _

_So the whole Venus Tramp and Lady of Pan thing. Pan was promiscuous god, and I depict Menthe as promiscuous, so I can concur that have probably "effed". And yeah, I made Persephone exceptionally mean but she totally deserve to be. And Oizys and Lyssa, I view them as children really, just because I can. Oizys is the goddess/personification of misery. Poor child. So, stay tuned for the changed myth of Adonis (:_

_P.s. I am well aware that Persephone and Hades are hardly in this. They'll hardly be in the next one. But don't worry it's only these two oneshots. So don't flame. If you want to critique, AND POINT OUT GRAMMAR (i have no beta and i'm too lazy to proof read) i'd be soo soo appreciative. TYTYZ PCE (:_


	3. Thinking of You

_So, here is my little blurb of apologies. Sorry guys, my school workload really got the best of me. Luckily I had time to quickly journal all my ideas. So here's my twist on Hades and Persephone's second little moment of infidelity. And I'd like to just thank __**Shikigami No Mai**__, __**xphoenixrisingX**__,__** Morzan's Elvish Daughter**__,__** S058**__,__** Guardian Izz and CheshireGrins **__for the faves, alerts and reviews that keep me willing to share my ideas!_

* * *

**Thinking of You**

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_

Although she knew Hades had never wanted to lay a hand on Menthe, nor did he ever even think about it, Persephone could not help but be bothered by the fact that Hades almost fell into Menthe's trap. For whatever reason, it was almost as if he did adulterate against her. She knew he did not. She knew he would never. At least she hoped she was correct. She looked at the box Aphrodite had given to her, and felt a sudden angry need to kick it. But why do something so petty, as to kick a box, Persephone wondered. The whole Menthe fiasco was totally done with, anyways. She looked at the box, once again.

"_Hey, Seph, do you mind watching this for me?" Aphrodite came into the Underworld and offered her a small box._

"_Of course, Aphrodite." Persephone took the box into her hands and cradled it close to her abdomen. "I'll protect it with my life."_

"_Just…don't open it okay?" Aphrodite said in a hurry, and rushed off._

'_Why can't I open it?'_ Persephone thought. She picked up the box and opened it. A glow of bright, white light poured out from the box. Persephone dropped it and shielded her eyes. In another room, Momus, god and personification of mockery, and Apate, goddess and personification of Deceit also noticed the amazing glow, and shielded their eyes. As soon as the light dissipated, the two ran to the room, "Momus, Lady Persephone was in there." Apate gasped.

Momus stared incredulously at his sister. "Apate, do you really think I will fall for that?"

Apate sighed and ran to the room. She stopped and gasped, holding her position. Momus shrugged his shoulders and slouched to his sister, "Okay, Apate, I'll bite." As soon as he got to the room, he noticed an astonishingly handsome youth in the Queen's presence. Momus stepped back and ran off to search for Hecate. She would definitely know what to do. Apate started off after her brother, but turned back to look into the room. She watched the moment between her queen and the strange youth. He was toned and muscular, like a god, but she could feel, he was not. He was only made to seem like one. He posed in front of Persephone, displaying his showcase body. When she did not react, he simply strutted up to her and got down on one knee. Apate moved into the shadows and concealed her aura, to ensure she would not be caught spying.

"Adonis," The youth said, and kissed Persephone's hand. "And you, beautiful Lady?"

Persephone stared at Adonis. The way he kissed her hand made her hear beat rapidly. She wondered if it was wrong. And Hades was not around. He was up in Olympus, tending to something between his brothers and himself. She was not invited; she was a mere woman, according to her father's words. She answered him. He took in a breath and pulled her close. Persephone's cheeks flushed. A strange feeling began to bubble in her gut. She felt it before, around… _Hades_. Surely, she could not love this new stranger so quickly. Persephone pushed him off. "Insolence. I am the bride of the Lord of the Underworld himself, Hades." Adonis blinked at Persephone, a clueless gaze on his face. Persephone crossed her arms and shook her head. She looked sadly at him, then got up to walk away from the youth.

_**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**_

Hecate came running to the room where Persephone was. "My Lady, Momus- " She could not finish as he Lady cut her off mid-sentence.

"If it is about the figure in that room, be rid of him, Hecate." Persephone pushed onward, making her way to her room. _Her_ _**own**_ _**personal**_ room. Hecate turned and entered the room. As she did a youth pounced to her feet and took her hand. "Good evening, beautiful," He bowed in front of her and with a flourish fell to one knee and kissed her hand. "I am Adonis. Might you honour me with your name?" His suave voice flowed like melted butter. It was a low baritone voice that sounded like music in the form of a man. Any regular mortal girl would have instantly softened at the very melody.

But as she was not a regular girl, rather the goddess of crossroad, witches and ghosts, Hecate stared blankly. "Hecate." She answered, plainly and simply.

"Ah, Hecate, what's in a name—"

"Look, I don't have time for this, clearly, you angered lady Persephone, and I must discard you at once."

"I beg you Pard—"

With a quick blast of power, Adonis was easily transported. Unfortunately, he was suspended mid-air above a building. Also, being a mortal, gravity did impact him. "A-A-AH!" Adonis landed at the temple of Aphrodite, who also screamed as she pulled a chiton over her chest. The beauty lifted her eyes and looked around to see the object that had fallen from her ceiling. What was so big that it could come crashing through her pillars of stone? After locking onto the object, Aphrodite pulled herself together.

"Adonis!" She gasped, now wrapping it around her chest. She ran too him and shooed away any priests and priestesses. She took him and pulled him to her, cradling him in her arms. She transformed her shape into that of a human- which was not much different, just smaller – and held him to her chest. "Adonis? Adonis! Why are you here? I thought you were-" As soon as Adonis came to, he pushed himself out of her arms.

"In a box? Yes, Aphrodite, I was in a box, a box you trapped me in, and I cannot bear to look at you." The melodramatic youth said, and crossed his arms. Aphrodite, pulled her long, wavy tresses over her right shoulder, and ran her fingers through them. She looked at Adonis. He was at one point a baby she had found by a Myrrh tree, and felt pity for him, but as soon as he grew up, she realized how marvellous he was. His looks came close to rivalling her own. She was glad she felt no bond to Hephaestus, or else she would never take him in. She smirked to herself, knowing she took his precious virginity. At the thought, she flung the tresses back over her shoulder.

"Oh? Do not forget Adonis, not only did I raise you, but I am your lover."

"I disown as my lover." She stated. Aphrodite turned sharply at him. Eyes, burning with jealousy and heart racing with rage, Aphrodite could almost feel his neck in her angry fingers. She could almost imagine wringing his little neck. Aphrodite inhaled a big breath to calm herself; or at least to feign relaxation. "Indeed?" Adonis nodded, like a child, it reminded her of her own now fully grown children. She picked herself up and scooted close to him, pulling her arms around his toned waist. She nuzzled his muscled arm, and breathed a luscious, sweet sigh. Any regular man would have fallen for the trap, but Adonis was greatly scarred by her previous actions. "Oh, my dear Adonis, forgive me, love."

"No."

"Fine," Aphrodite raged. "If not I, than whom?"

"The Lady…"

Persephone turned at the reverberations of her name. Aphrodite stormed in, scantily clad as always. This did not help Persephone's bad mood, at all. She answered Aphrodite calmly, "What?" Aphrodite came face to face with Persephone. Although Persephone was a great deal smaller, their powers equalled out.

"You _opened_ the box?" The goddess of love grabbed Persephone's arm and yanked her close. Said goddess pulled Aphrodite's arm off and stepped slightly back. She knew what she did was wrong. Aphrodite specifically said, not to open it. She had been gifted with such a responsibility, and she abused it. She did feel slightly guilty. She remembered the gentle way Adonis cherished her small hand and kissed it. Immediately, her thoughts ran to her husband.

"Yes, Aphrodite. I opened the box. And I apologize." Persephone wished Aphrodite were not so over reactive. She would have given a nicer more sincere apology, had Aphrodite simple asked nicely. But she was so harsh; Persephone could not help but add the slight amount of venom to her answer. Aphrodite tensed her arms close to her sides. Anger burned at her cheeks. Her usually rosy blush disappeared into the pollution of wrath. Her love-red hair flowed with the swirl of angry energies.

"Yeah- Well-" Aphrodite sputtered. "Apology _so_ not accepted." Persephone was taken back. She knew Aphrodite to be vain and somewhat resentful, but she did not think Aphrodite would ever reject an apology.

Persephone pushed her face into Aphrodite's. Spring and Love met in a death match. "Why not?" Persephone hacked.

"Because of you," Aphrodite pushed forward. "Adonis, over there, has fallen for-"

Persephone held her place, staring dubiously at the lovely goddess. She inquired for the truth, but Aphrodite insisted it was true. Since then, it was agreed that Adonis had to stay 1/3 of the year with her.

_**Cause when I'm with him**_  
_**I am thinking of you**_  
_**Thinking of you**_  
_**What you would do if**_

Persephone sat at the gates and waited for the return of her husband. She twirled her hair around her finger. It was a habit formed when she got nervous. Persephone had her topaz hair down and flowing. Some of it cascaded over her shoulder. Her emerald green eyes shone with anticipation. She wore her best chiton, and some jewellery she knew Hades would be pleased to see her in. She touched her palm to her heart. It was in a gallop. She could hardly believe she was called the Iron Queen in that moment. Persephone crossed her legs; the white chiton was fluid like water whenever she moved. After around fifteen minutes – which felt like an hour – she saw Charon the ferryman's boat come into view through thick fog of steam emanating from the River Styx. As Hades stepped off the boat and onto the shore, Persephone ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"My Lord!" She hung on his shoulders. "I've missed you." Balancing on the tip toes of one leg, Persephone pressed herself into Hades' chest. As pleased as he was to have his wife rejoicing in his return, Hades was somewhat confused. She was mad at him previously, for the whole Menthe thing. He returned her embraced and pulled her chin up to him, closing off a sweet kiss. Persephone smiled up at Hades, and pulled him closer.

After the intimate moment they shared, Hades hated to break up the passion, but he was very curious as to why Persephone was so affectionate. "Love, what is with the sudden affection?"

Persephone met his look, but suddenly averted her gaze to a peculiar spot by his foot. He hooked his fingers under her chin and pulled her eyes back into his. Emerald and Amethyst connected in a swirl. Persephone lunged back into Hades' arms. "It just happened. It just happened I don't even know how. It's my fault, I'm sorry." She cried. Hades looked at her, once again, extremely confused. But his mind began to piece it all together.

"Persephone…" The goddess of Spring placed her fingers on his lips.

"Please," she began. "Let me explain."

_**You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**_

Adonis followed Persephone around, like a puppy, she, on the other hand could not appreciate his affections any less. It had already been a few months since he arrived and she argued with Aphrodite. Of course, Zeus had to problem solve in the spur of the moment, as he was still busy with his brothers. It took much persuading on Persephone's part not to tell Hades. Her father eventually agreed, in order for him to get back to his duties. He decreed that Adonis would spend a year in the Underworld, a year with Aphrodite and a year as he so chooses. "Adonis, it is almost time for your choice. I ask you, where do you want to go?" She stopped in front of him. Adonis opened his mouth to answer until a shadowy figure appeared behind the Queen.

"Uh, above… with Aphrodite."

Persephone's lip quirked upwards. "Perfect. You must go Adonis, I grow weary."

The shadow behind her began to form into a cloud in front of her, the cloud becoming one shape, then diverging into two. Out of the two clouds formed Moros, the god of impending doom, and Eris, the goddess of chaos and strife. Ever since they worked together against Menthe, the two had become almost inseparable, almost as much as Thanatos and Hypnos. "Thank you both, so much." Persephone sighed. "Her gets so annoying."

Eris laughed, "I could only imagine, my Queen."

"Indeed," Moros snorted. "He talks non-stop."

"Far too much about love for my fancy, I almost appeared to him, before your signal."

"I know, I've had to listen to his non-stop talking, and thanking me." The Iron Queen groaned.

It had been sometime, and Adonis still followed Persephone like a lost kitten, although more out of fear of the Underworld Deities than devotion to her. Persephone could sense that he was beginning to pine for Earth, and his beautiful mistress. However, she admired his undying commitment to his cause. She envied how dedicated he was towards his cause.

Watching his attentive attitude made Persephone long for her husband's return. She wished he would hurry up and come home, to warm the Underworld. She wished he would return and hold her close.

As Persephone finished, she looked at Hades, whose face looked disbelievingly at his wife. "Truly, love?" He asked. She nodded and crossed her heart. Her last resort was to bat her beautiful eyelashes. Sure enough, Hades fell for that. "How peculiar." He straightened and put an arm around Persephone. "I really must admit, I am thoroughly shocked." Persephone leaned into his hold, and held his chest.

"As am I, husband."

As the couple entered their palace, they were greeted by the wife's new pet, Adonis. "Milady, Milady, Milady! ... Who…"

"Adonis," Persephone began the introduction. "This is my husband, Hades. Say hello." Adonis obeyed and politely said hello. Hades looked him up and down then turned to look at Persephone. He opened his mouth, but shut it, knowing that should he say anything nasty, Persephone would be angry. So instead, he nodded then pulled himself and Persephone to the throne room. Persephone locked her arms around her husband's waist, but turned to look at Adonis, who had an empty look in his eyes. '_Perhaps, he is missing Aphrodite.' _Although pity temporarily held her, Hades was back with her that is all that mattered.

Apate and Momus were walking by and noticed Hades was back. They immediately ran to him and bowed, welcoming back home. He looked to them, and nodded his acknowledgement. It was nice being back home in the Underworld, with the exception of the newest addition. He dismissed the two siblings then turned back to his consort, to ask how long he would stay. Much to his dismay, the youth would have to stay there for one last month and then he was off to Aphrodite again.

_**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center**_

Dealing with Adonis for the last month was a terrible pain for Hades. He had to listen to the youth talk non-stop about his undying love about not one, but two women. He slouched on his throne with a palm on his forehead, massaging his temples. Where was Hecate? She was the one he decided would 'escort' Adonis. Actually, he really just wanted her to take the boy off his hands. As he waited for the goddess of Crossroads, he saw his wife enter. Adonis instantly stopped talking and looked towards the goddess of Spring; which slightly irked both the goddess and her god. Hades held his hand out for Persephone to take, and she gladly took his hand and allowed herself to be led to her throne beside him. She sat on the black ebony throne and looked down at the pitiful Adonis, staring blankly where she once stood.

Hecate entered in a cloud of mist. She bowed before her lord and lady and then turned to Adonis. "Sorry for my tardiness, Lord Hades." She took Adonis' arms and led him out of the throne room. "Boy –uh, er – Adonis, we must leave the lord and his lady alone, they have business to attend to." Adonis just nodded, his steady eyes glued to one spot. '_Oh yeah,' _Hecate thought, '_He's got it bad._'

_**How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**_

Momus looked at his sister. He did not know why he was so close to this one, after all deceit and mockery. '_That just makes me the loser._' Apate stared blankly at nothing. "Apate, what ails you."

Apate shook herself out of her personal trance. "Nothing ails me, Momus."

Her brother shook his head, he knew her much better than that, and he although she was very good at tricking others, he could read through her emotions. It was a gift that helped him feel others' humiliation. But he could feel something else emitting from her, but he was not quite sure. What it Oizys? Did she tell Apate something distressful? Or perhaps Moros came by and upset her. '_Nah, none of us ever truly hurt each other._' He sat by Apate and put a comforting arm around her. Apate let her head fall in his shoulder and she closed her had gone back up to be with Aphrodite. Everyone in the Underworld let out a sigh.

Moros leaned back, his hand supporting the back of his head, and his legs propped up on the dinner table. Beside him were Eris and Thanatos. Beside Thanatos was Hypnos who was also beside Morpheus. Across from them was Oizys, Lyssa, Nemesis and Hecate. Even Charon was there, and he never took breaks. They all called him a workaholic. They all basked in the silence, if only for these moments until Moros had to destroy it. "I thought he would never leave." But his voice was not disturbing. It was nice to finally talk as a family.

"Lyssa feel so angry. Lyssa want out."

Nemesis nodded. "Indeed, we all felt that way too Lyssa."

"Nah, you wanted him out, we," Eris pointed at herself, than pointed her finger between herself and Thanatos. "We wanted him dead."

"Yeah, but you know _who_ would be so sad if you did." Oizys indicated. "I would know."

The siblings sighed. It sucked to actually love each other. Just then Apate and Momus walked in. "Hey kiddies." Morpheus greeted. "What brings you two over?"

"Looked like a family reunion." Momus greeted, "And we felt left out." Morpheus laughed and beckoned them over. Eris looked at Apate, who seemed awfully quiet.

"It is always a family reunion. We're all always down here." Hypnos responded. "You two are just in your own separate world." Oizys chimed in.

_**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**_

Up above, Aphrodite watched as Adonis made a crown of flowers. She smiled and let her cherry red hair sway in the breeze. It was nice to have such a handsome youth with her. But she needed his love. She flipped some of her hair over her shoulder and got up off her perch. She locked her hands together and stood behind him, smiling. "Adonis." She called. He ignored her. She sang once more, "Adonis." He still paid her no heed. "Adonis!" she turned him around, with her goddess strength, and increased her size so she was a whole four feet taller than him. He looked at her with an apathetic look.

"Aphrodite, I told you, I love you no longer." He tore his gaze from her.

"Yes, you do Adonis." She started, "I _know_ you do. Don't you think the goddess of love can feel your love?" She shrank herself back down to a human size. "You're just torn between the two of us."

Adonis looked at her and nodded sadly. "I know it's hard, sweetie, but I can make it all better. I can make the hurt go away." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. He would belong to her once again. No goddess of the Underworld would ever take away _her_ man. She already lost once; she would not ever lose again. Adonis returned the embracing, searching for comfort, before he knew it, he had already fallen in her trap. All it would take is a couple of shed clothing, and one night, and Adonis would once again belong to her.

Persephone sighed sadly. She lay in her bed with her husband. Hades had an arm around her waist. The other wrapped underneath her neck as she held it in place. She sighed again, which prodded her husband to ask why she seemed so melancholy. She shook her head. He knew something was bothering her, so he began to stroke her waist. She buried her back closer to his chest. Why did they waste their time together sleeping, anyways; she wondered. She looked around their grand bedroom. It was so dark and open. The only colours were gold and black. She smiled, however. It made her feel regal and powerful, and in the Underworld she was.

Persephone turned at the sound of her name. "Oh no." She groaned. Adonis had heard of her arrival back on Earth to be with her _mother_. She was not here to be with him. Demeter asked who the handsome young man was. "Nobody, mother." She returned to picking planting bulbs and spring flowers. She was dressed in an off-white chiton. A sash of flowers wrapped hung off her shoulder and around her waist. Her mother made it for her. Demeter watched curiously as a handsome young man approached her daughter. The goddess of agriculture was never one to snoop, but this man had piqued her interest. So, instead of returning to her work, she pried at Persephone even more.

"Kore, are you sure dear?"

"Persephone," She corrected, and earned a look from her mother, "And yes, he is nobody."

"I beg to differ, dear, he seems persistent in gathering your undivided attention." Persephone looked up at her mother than to the spot Adonis was previously at. He waved a bushel of flowers around and did an awkward dance. Persephone pushed her face into her palm and groaned inwardly. Just how much longer would they have to put up with this foolishness, she wondered. Without a word Persephone heaved herself up and made her way to Adonis.

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if**_

Upon finding where Adonis was, or who he was visiting, Aphrodite decided to make a little journey herself. She gathered her chiton and, of course, only covered the essentials. She stormed down from her heavenly abode in Olympus down the small cabin that was Demeter's.

Persephone looked up and saw the fiery red hair of the goddess of beauty. She smiled to herself, readying for whatever Aphrodite could lash out. True, she was not in the Underworld but her umbrakinetic and necrokinetic we honed and well intact. She was quite confident in her ability to beat the goddess of sex if she really had to. Adonis continued his little splurge and his arm movement were just about everywhere. Persephone grabbed his wrist and pushed it down, maintaining eye contact with her striking adversary. She smiled as Aphrodite glared, '_This should be fun._' Her sadistic traits beginning to appear as a flow of mysterious aura spread the fields.

It was this aura that called Demeter's attention. She immediately dropped all she was doing and went to her daughter; she would do anything to prevent the Underworld's influence from fully overtaking her precious Kore. Once she arrived the two goddesses were already in each others' faces.

"He does not love you."

"He loves me, we spent the night together."

"Everyone spends a night with you."

Aphrodite shoved Persephone back. The smaller goddess stumbled backwards and whipped out here hand. A swirl of purple aura began to formulate in her palm when Demeter came charging in. "Kore!"

"Mother!" Persephone pulled her hand back. "Mother I-" The spring goddess knew just how much her mother hated seeing her use her powers from the Underworld. Honestly though, what good would a shower of flowers do against Aphrodite?

Demeter looked shocked, "Kore, I am appalled." Aphrodite let out a snicker. "And you, you get back to your shimmering palace in Olympus. How dare you come to pick a fight with my daughter."

Now the small goddess laughed as the red-headed goddess gaped at Demeter. "Fine, but you should be honoured by my presence." She huffed and gave a graceful twirl on the balls of her feet. Her slightly pink chiton flowing behind her. "Come Adonis."

"My daughter's lover stays."

It was Persephone's turn to gape. "Mother! Mother, Mother, He is not my lover." Demeter turned to her daughter and pat her arm.

'_Could this day get any worse?_'

_**You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into**_

Adonis sat in his chamber weaving together a bunch of roses. Aphrodite leaned against his door post and sighed. When had she ever lost a lover to another, never. She crossed her arms and looked at Adonis' toned and muscled back. How could Persephone ever have his heart, with her average topaz hair, and her emerald eyes, her pale skin and her dreary homes. She pushed off the post and turned to the hallways until Adonis coughed. "Aphrodite," His voice was low and sultry. It sent shivers down the goddess' back. She turned her head to him. "There are for you."

She turned back to him and walked over to the man taking the crown of roses. As took them, he pulled her into his arms and pressed a harsh kiss against her. She smiled against his lips and held his muscled arms. "I thought-"

Adonis tapped a finger on her lips and closed in on them again. "I have missed you." He gathered her in his arms and pulled her to his bed.

"Yuck, how can you view this?" Thanatos asked Atropos, the third Moirae.

She smiled up at him and snickered. "I see everything, Thanatos."

"So you get free shows of everyone."

"Basically."

Thanatos stopped and thought for a moment. "Do you…"

"No."

Persephone sat in her bed feeling slightly bothered by the outcome of the day. How could her mother do that to her? How could Aphrodite come in and do so? And worse yet, how could Adonis betray her so. After all she sacrificed, all she had given him, and there he goes. He just runs off with Aphrodite after a quick flip of her hair and flying kiss. Persephone huffed and crossed her arms. She refused to give in. Soon, summer would be over and Adonis would be back in the Underworld again.

Down in the Underworld Hades felt equally bothered. He was very concerned with Adonis' return. It was not that his wife devoted so much time to him, but Adonis was quite a distraction. The female goddesses were not enamoured by him, but they were bothered. And one thing that all the Children of Nyx definitely inherited from Nyx, is her mighty temper. Not only was it hot, but it was quick. She would not stop to think about her actions or the consequences when she was angry, she would do and simply let it happen. So would Nemesis, Thanatos, Eris (her especially), Lyssa, Charon, even Hypnos, Morpheus and Oizys would unleash some form of annoyance. Whenever any of them felt the least bit bothered by Adonis, Tartarus was unleashed in his palace, and he did not appreciate that. Although he missed his wife, for the first time in a a decade, he dreaded her return.

_**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go**_

And so, summer had come to its end, autumn was falling over the earth. It was a rainy day. Demeter cried as her daughter had to, once again, leave. Persephone smiled at her mother and gave her a long tight embrace. Behind her, Hades leaned against a tree, eyes averted from the scene. He preferred not to look at his younger sister. After a peck on the cheek from Demeter, Persephone ran to her husband and held his arms tightly. She smiled up at him and they exchanged a small, chaste kiss. They looked back at Demeter. Persephone gave a final wave, Hades nodded his farewell. His eyes then moved to the boy behind Demeter. He felt his stomach drop as Adonis came to them. He looked dejected. This would not fare well with his wife.

In the Underworld, all the lesser deities gathered in front of the gates awaiting their beloved lord and his lady.

Eris sat with her legs crossed. She played with her chiton. Moros and Thanatos were playing a sort of hand game she was not sure off, and Hypnos cheered for Thanatos, as Morpheus cheered for Moros. Nemesis talked with Oizys and Lyssa. Momus and Apate stood together as usual watching their siblings. Apate was unusually quiet today. She was not always like this. Usually Apate was loud and obnoxious all the time. None of the siblings but Momus thought far into it. He wondered if it was because Apate hated Adonis that much. Perhaps she was so disgusted by Adonis, that she shrunk away into her own quite world, just to avoid his speech. Perhaps she was disgusted by Adonis, that she shrunk away into her own quite world, just to avoid his speech. '_Yeah, that's it._' He thought.

"They here!" Lyssa announced jumping up pointing out at the River Styx. The sibling then lined up, males on one side, females on the other. Charon rowed to them and stopped in front of the gate. He bowed to his lord and lady. The stepped of the boat and bowed to their followers, who bowed in return. Eris and Moros then stepped out and pulled open the gates, where Cerberus bound to his master's wife. Persephone ran to the giant dog, and pulled his middle head's muzzle into her embrace. Behind them, Adonis got up, and was about to step off, until Charon put his oar in front of the boy's feet. In graceful tumble, Adonis fell forward, face first. The deities snickered and laughed at him, whereas Persephone and Hades paid him no heed. He pushed his head off the dirt and looked at the sovereigns of the Underworld. How could they be so cruel? He looked back and glared at Charon, who simply gave him a dirty stare from under his hood.

_**Now the lesson is learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**_

The day passes by uneventfully, in the eyes of Adonis. All he did was sit there and watch Persephone help judge souls, and when they were on break he watched as she and Hades, well mostly she flirted and the exchange kisses.

In Persephone's eyes it was quite a good day. She listened to the souls of the dead tell their accounts and judged between the liars and the honest. She had fun listening to some of the elderly souls retell age old stories of their young lives. And when the gates closed, and she and Hades got a slight break, she would always flirt with him. She would toss her hair, entice him with whispers that were not meant to be shared, bat her lashes and lean close to him, and once in a while he got hold of her and hw would sit her on his lap, to share a passionate kiss.

And Hades was in agreement with Persephone. Contrary to popular belief, he rather liked listening to his new citizens life stories and sending certain people on their way. Nobody was too difficult to deal with. The thieves and lawbreakers usually knew their place in Tartarus. Those who fought back, were usually pushed or gathered by Thanatos or Rhadamanthys. And during their breaks he enjoyed Persephone's banter. Although he never gave away what was truly happening, he always did get slightly… Anyways, whenever she came in close he would always snatch her, and pull her into his lap. He loved the sound of her giggles as he manoeuvred her down and pulled her into a mini-romancing.

The day continued on in this pattern and two of the three quite enjoyed it.

Finally it was time to rest. Hades lay down in their bed, reading the reports Hermes had for him. Persephone sat beside him, brushing her topaz hair. The silence was comfortable. Persephone liked looking at Hades' wavy purple-black hair. She loved how it framed his face nicely. She enjoyed looking at his concentrated smoky grey-black irises, and how they were so focused. Apparently, he felt her gaze and looked up at her, then smiled. She put the brush on their bedside table and crawled into his arms, cuddling into him. Everything was perfect. Her pillow- which was his chest- was comfortable, her mattress was soft, yet supportive, and her blanket was thick and downy. How could she not enjoy herself? Everything was perfect; until she heard a shriek from Adonis and an evil laugh from Hypnos. '_I didn't even know Hypnos was capable of being mean._'

Persephone looked up at her husband, whose eyes had shut tight, obviously hoping to ignore whatever was going on out there. She poked his chest. He did not stir. She poked his chest again. Nothing. She tried for a third time, which earned her a sigh. "What, wife."

"Shouldn't you…"

"He is not my responsibility; in fact I recall that he is yours."

Persephone pouted at her husband. He clearly knew that she would pout at him, and when she pouted, she had him wrapped around her dainty fingers. His eyes were still shut tight, avoiding the pout which would manipulate him. "Fine." She huffed and snuggled into his chest. "But if one of your urns is broken…" That got him. Hades got up to check on the boy.

Life with Adonis was purely torture. "I have never used my powers so often on one person." Moros complained. He munched on pita dipped in ambrosia, both brought buy his queen. Beside him, Oizys, who tore and nibbled her pita. She chewed slowly, then swallowed.

"Nor I." She sighed. She hated using her powers on people. When she used them, she also got sad.

Moros gobbled down the pita he had before reaching for another one, dipping it into the ambrosia once again. The sweet, thick gold substances dripped from the pita back into the pot as Moros suspended it over the container, allowing the excess to flow back in. When only a dribble was left, Moros held it to his lips and bit the corner. "I didn't even know you had powers like that."

Last night, Adonis kept asking Oizys questions she preferred to leave unanswered, however he kept questioning. She ran to her sister Lyssa, who tried to distract the annoying youth. The attempt worked for a while, but Lyssa also got flustered and went searching for her sister. However, being the good sister she is, Lyssa remained by Oizys' side and both endured the wrath of annoyance. Finally it got to the point where neither could handle and Oizys blew a flame of blue-white fire on Adonis. It did not burn, but it filled him with an empty sadness.

Today, Oizys regretted what she had done, but felt slightly encouraged by her elder brother's chortle; slightly.

For the next two years, this continued. Adonis spent two thirds of the year with Aphrodite and enjoyed every blessed minute ravishing her with his affection. The rest of the year was in the Underworld with Persephone which he no longer enjoyed. His love completely disregarded, if not unattended. How could he enjoy his time there if he received no warmth? Also, the lesser deities were absolutely malicious towards him. He never did anything intentionally malevolent to them. If anything he was just beaten around because he was mortal. Over a period of two years his time was divided between his two loves.

Until one day.

On beautiful summer day, Persephone weaved a necklace of narcissus flowers and forget-me-nots for her husband. Her mother tended to a patch of squash for a farmer somewhere far off. Persephone took this time to invite Hades over for a small lovers tryst. She weaved the final narcissus into her necklaces as two arms wrapped around her waist. She giggled and leaned into her husband's hold. He nuzzled the crown of her head and smelled her flowery perfumes. The narcissus and forget-me-nots had also woven there scents into her hair. He left a trail of kisses from her head down to her neck and up to her cheek. She giggled again, and put the necklace over his head. Unlike what most believed, Persephone remained the same in the Underworld as she was on Earth. If anything she was slightly happier in the Underworld. The only reason she was called the Iron Queen was mainly due to her extreme devotion the laws of the Underworld. She simply likes structure and rules.

As the two shared a platonic moment together, talking and embracing, Aphrodite attended to some business affairs that she had previously neglected and allowed Adonis to run off hunting. While he was out, she warned him not to contest against a beast that shows no fear. He agreed and went off.

As he was on his hunt, he came across a, enormous wild boar. It was titanic. The largest boar he had ever laid his eyes on. He had his eyes set on his prize. The boar noticed the hunter and was instantly enraged. Without knowing, Adonis had fallen into Ares' trap. Ares the jealous lover of Aphrodite had morphed himself into a wild boar and waited for Adonis to be enticed by his hefty size. As soon as Adonis tried to strike, Ares ran into a wild rage and pursued the boy. Before he knew it, Adonis was brutally mutilated - some rumours even said castrated – by Ares. Adonis soon died of a loss of blood.

"You know, I hated the guy and all but, harsh." Nemesis put her hands on her hips as she watched the fountain which showed and foretold any mortal or immortal's past, present and future. Atropos smiled her calm, refined smile.

"Blame Clotho. She chooses how one dies." Lachesis pointed at her sister with her rod.

Clotho feigned surprise. "Me? Goodness, no. I would never appoint something so brutal."

Nemesis laughed at the three Moirae. Her laughter gradually died as a thought dawned on her. Adonis has just been castrated. Because he has been castrated, he is losing plenty of blood. And when a mortal loses too much blood, they die. When they die… "Oh…no."

_**I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night**_

"Oh, no." Persephone pat Aphrodite's shoulder. The love goddess had her head on Persephone's shoulder as she cried. Actually, she was wailing. At this point all that could process in Persephone and Hades' minds were; "Oh, No."

Persephone came to the Underworld a little bit earlier that year. Upon her arrival she found many stares. Instead of the enraged and angered faces she thought she would find, she came to confused, perplexed, and bewildered stares. Hades took her hand and helped her off the Ferryman's boat. Uncharacteristically, Charon himself got down and joined his siblings. Hades and Persephone were led to the throne room by a silent, mystified Morpheus. "M-my Queen, did you know about…"

He shoved the great doors to the throne room open. Inside the throne room, Adonis and Apate shared a loving embrace. Persephone and Hades' eyes darted from each other, to the deities to Adonis and Apate. Of course they had known, the others did not?

"Morpheus, gather your siblings."

"Uhm, we're all actually here." Nemesis said from behind them.

Hades looked behind him then turned to Persephone and nudged her. The queen looked up at her husband. He motioned behind them, and so she looked behind her to see the crowed of Underworld deities. Everyone was there. Hades took his wife's arm and pulled her close. "I think we owe them an explanation." He whispered. They looked behind them once again. Everyone from Eris to Lyssa was there, wondering, curious as to what went on between Apate and Adonis. Finally Momus, the brother closest to Apate spoke up.

"My lord and lady, not to be rude but, I do believe we deserve a bit of an explanation."

Hades and Persephone exchanged one last glance. "Yes," The Queen of the Underworld responded. "I suppose you do." She then turned to Adonis and Apate and cleared her throat. The lesser goddess and mortal male looked up at finally realized the crowd that had gathered. "Apate, Adonis….May I?"

Adonis looked somewhat puzzled, but Apate broke out of his embrace and bowed to Persephone. "Of course, my queen."

Persephone then turned her back to the lovers and faced the crowd. "Well,…"

_**Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes**_

When Persephone opened the box, a dashing, muscled young man burst from it, and radiated a beautiful light. Just after Adonis came and kissed Persephone's hand he saw behind her and fire-haired woman. The colour reminded him of his love on earth, Aphrodite. He stared at the beautiful goddess and she stared back. It was Apate. Since then Persephone agreed to help Adonis win Apate's heart during his 1/3 of the year stay. Even when Hecate escorted Adonis out of the throne room, the spot he steadily focused on was where Apate was hiding to look at him. He was extremely infatuated with the goddess of deceit. Ever since, she had Hades and Hecate in on it. She assumed Hecate would inform her siblings. What she had forgotten was Hecate was staying on the moon for the while. This whole time, she was playing Eros of the Underworld. This whole time, Adonis was not inquiring about her, but about Apate.

A unanimous "Oh," resonated throughout the grand hall of the throne room. Apate was left twirling her hair blushing like an idiot.

Momus wrestled his way out of his siblings' crowd. "Apate, why would you not tell me?"

Apate shrugged her shoulders. "I knew you would never believe me." She smiled. Momus was about to argue back, but after a quick thought, he realized, she was right, he would never believe her. All was right in the Underworld again. For the first time in history, a mortal soul and a goddess found love in one another. The siblings dissipated and did their own thing. Eris and Moros went back to dealing turmoil and chaos upon thieves so that they may be caught. Thanatos went off to retrieve the souls of those whom Atropos had just cut the strings. Nemesis went to take a nap somewhere, and Momus as well took a nap. Charon returned to his duties, Oizys went spreading her misery and Lyssa… was just Lyssa.

That night Hades cradled his wife in his arms and touched her head with a small kiss. Persephone cuddled closer into his embrace and pulled him into her own sweet kiss. Their lips mingled in a tangle of pomegranate and ambrosia, a snack they had both eaten before sleeping. Persephone pulled away, tittering at her husband. Hades propped her up and looked into her eyes, "What?"

Persephone inhaled a deep breath. She let it out a swift puff. "Nothing, but…. Can you believe the mayhem that love caused?"

Hades chuckled. "Why, yes. Yes, I can Kore." His wife cocked a brow up at him, giving him a good 'what do you mean' stare. "You caused quite a commotion when you first arrived."

Persephone pushed off him, though it barely parted them. "I did not." She nestled in closer to him once again. "But, you know what will?"

Hades glanced down at her. "Who?"

"When she finds out," Persephone sighed once again. "Aphrodite."

Hades sniggered. He huddled Persephone deeper into his arms again, earning a small titter from her. It was these small conversations and this small banter that relaxed him the most. But at the moment, he craved something that he knew the goddess of love and his own goddess of spring would approve of. He whispered his needs into her ear. She smiled and gave him a teasing grin. She pulled his face close to her own. Before their lips touched, she breathed a sultry breath, "I love you, Aidoneus."

Hades smiled is own dark, mischievous smile. He pressed his lips against hers, ravishing her with a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Persephone once again whispered, "I love you, Aidoneus."

"I love you too, Kore," He kissed her forehead again. "I truly, truly do." And that started of a night of wistful passion.

_**Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your arms I'd like to stay**_

_**

* * *

**_

Again, sorry for the long update wait. I hope this one isn't so terrible. Again, creative and constructive criticism. If you want to flame and waste your own time, whatever.

Anyways, if no one gets it, **Thinking of You** was kind of supposed to be from Adonis' poit of view, I just did not want to change Him her because that would give it away, and I was lazy. I really hope people actually enjoy this. I have like... four more to finish. I have a whole journal dedicated to this series.


	4. All to Myself

_Hey everyone. This is a kind of an "I'm sorry" mini-story. It has nothing to do with Persephone Hades plot, and it is not really part of my seven One shot series on "Things will change." Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little fic. __**All to Myself**__is copyright to the very Canadian band __**Marianas Trench!**_

* * *

**All to Myself**

_**I don't patronize, I realize  
**__**I'm losing and this is my real life**_

Thanatos, the Chthonic deity of death, sat by the fountain of the fates, awaiting his next assignments. He was easily bored and sat there heaving sigh upon sigh, hoping to catch a glimmer of attention from any of the fates, though he preferred one in particular. He glanced up and gave a mischievous smile. He knew each and every one of the Moirae, and their pet peeves. Clotho, the youngest absolutely hated when her materials were touched. She could not stand it when one grabbed her things without her permission. And because she could easily demand a person's string to be cut, to do so would be forfeiting one's life. Clotho was the most spoiled, in Thanatos' opinion. Then again, she is the youngest. Still, Lyssa and Oizys were the youngest sisters, and they were not like that. Then there was Lachesis. She was the middle child, and therefore, more often than not, the most forgotten. What she hated was either someone forgetting about her, or some interrupting her trail of thought. Like she always whined, she had so many threads to measure and determine, and she had so many destinies to keep track of. Thanatos loved irritating her. True she could also end a life, and destroy a destiny, but not like they could do without him. He laughed to himself. Last time he annoyed her, she whipped her rod at him with so much speed, that had he been human, he would have been split in half. It really hurt his stomach. Then there was Atropos. After a moment of thinking, Thanatos realized he did not know too much about her. She was the eldest. She was firm in her standing. You could not change her mind. She was just. That was about all he really knew about her.

How was he to know anything about her? Atropos was quiet. She never talked about herself. She spoke when spoken to, but that was it. That, and when she scolded her sister for fighting or causing a commotion. So, Thanatos surmised, that meant she did not like commotions. He also knew that when Atropos made up her mind of when a mortal was to die, changing her mind was impossible. The mortals often thought of her as "inflexible" and "inevitable". He began to feel bad about not knowing much about the eldest and most feared fate. He worked in close association with her. She chose how and when life ended, and he would deliver her choosing. They communicated plans and executions, and yet he knew nothing about her. He did not even know favourite colour. Clotho's favourite colour was yellow. And Lachesis liked blue. But, Atropos? He decided he would ask her, but she looked busy and decided to forget about it. As he thought of this, he also realized he did not know her parents. Did he and her share the same mother? Was it Nyx? Rumour has it that Zeus got it on with the titan, Lady Themis and had them, but he really was not sure. He supposed it would be fine if they were siblings; not like it was taboo among the gods. Zeus and Hera, Hades and Persephone, Chronus and Rhea, almost everyone got it in with family. Even his dad was his own Uncle.

_**I'm half asleep and I am wide-awake  
**__**This habit is always so hard to break**_

He really hated all this thinking. It hurt his head. Thanatos was an 'act and ask questions later' kind of guy. He hauled out another sustained, exaggerated sigh. None of the girls reacted. He sighed again. Nothing. One more sigh.

"Thanatos, shut up." Clotho complained. "You're so annoying." Thanatos swung his legs off the fountain's edge and stood in front of it. He stretched out his long, toned arms and gave a great yawn, much to the youngest and middle fate's annoyance. He eyed Atropos. Nothing. She did nothing. She just sat there, pulling at threads and sheering, cutting or slicing.

"I'd keep quiet if you gave me something to do."

Atropos snickered. "You know it is much easier to start a pile and give it to you, then you do it in clusters, rather than one at a time, which is much longer."

"Why do you have to wait here, anyways, doesn't your best friend need you?" Lachesis' snotty voice piped up. He did not know where whether she was referring to Hades or Hypnos. Either way, neither really needed him. His job was here. While Clotho began and weaved threads, and Lachesis judged over them, Atropos would end them, and that is where his job started. As previously stated, he would take the threads and figure out who lived, or died where. He would then end their life in accordance to how Atropos determined. Yes, he was responsible for manipulating some murders, but he was also responsible for a person's final peaceful death. And when he was done, he would lead them off to Hermes or he, himself would take them to Charon's ferry, depending on when Hermes was available. Being a god is not all fun and games, as most mortals seemed to perceive. Everyone had a job. Crossing his arms back behind his head, Thanatos slouched lazily towards them. He stood over Clotho and Lachesis, both who were hard at work. They looked up at him and rolled their eyes.

"You have to admit; I am entertaining."

"No."

"You're not."

"Fine," Thanatos pouted and went back to the fountain. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Doubt it!" Clotho called back.

_**I don't want to be the bad guy  
**__**I've been blaming myself  
**__**And I think you know why**_

He did not feel bad for bothering Lachesis and Clotho, but he was bothered that he did not get much of an audience from Atropos. She laughed at one thing he said, and responded to one complaint, but that was it. He always tried to earn an audience from the Moirae, but no, she just kept working. Maybe Atropos was a workaholic. Perhaps she was. Just then, Thanatos came up with the most brilliant of brilliant ideas he has had. All he needed was permission and the aid of Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, and his brothers and sisters. Because he relied on her for work, he felt slightly responsible for Atropos over working herself. He did not want to be the cause of her stress. So Thanatos, god of death rose and evaporated in a cloud of black smoke.

Thanatos reappeared in the throne room of his lord and lady. The room seemed empty, so he assumed they were taking a break. When he looked up at the thrones there they were. He was pretty shocked that they were not lip locked, instead they were simply conversing, Persephone on Hades' lap. He approached their thrones and coughed. The two sovereigns looked down at him. He bowed respectfully, and stayed down until he was addressed. He was not down for very long until Hades spoke up, "Thanatos."

_**I'm killing time, and time's killing you  
**__**Every way that I do**_

The god rose and explained what had happened between he and Moirae, he then proceeded to explain his scheme. It took a moment for his lord and lady to grasp the ideas. Persephone, who was totally obstinate, and completely against bending the rules of the Underworld, cleared her throat. Thanatos dreaded her opinion far more than Hades'. He and Hades were pretty close. He knew Hades was somewhat flexible. He was fine with bending minor rules, and even he was alright with certain loopholes, although most of the rules had no loopholes. Even though Hades was not predictable, Persephone, when it came to the Underworld, was. In her eyes, the rules were black and white. If it broke a rule, you could not do it, or you would suffer the consequence, and she was not called the Iron Queen for nothing. Most of the souls say they would rather be caught doing a crime by Hades than Persephone. If there was no law against it, Persephone would often allow it, and if there were no rule at all, she would establish her own, for the good of the Underworld.

Hades on the other hand, was pretty flexible. If he saw it fit to break a rule, he would 'bend' the rule, as he explained to his wife. Of course Persephone would have to listen to him, but she was often irked by his naughtiness. Sometimes she would threaten him with abstinence, but that was beside the point. Thanatos knew Hades was more likely to say yes then Persephone, but if Persephone spoke up first, he would surely get a no for an answer. Judging by the look on Hades' face, he was not prepared to interrupt his wife. At this point, Thanatos was rather desperate.

He exhibited a pleading – begging- face at Hades.

_**Did you say  
**__**Please just follow me  
**__**I thought you wanted me  
**__**'Cause I want you all to myself**_

"I will allow it." Hades cut off Persephone, who turned her face at him. "Only once, Thanatos. Only once will I allow this." His wife propped her hands on her hips, she crossed one leg over the other, still on his lap. She huffed.

"Are you joking, Hades? If we allow this, there will be a delay, and remember what happened during the Trojan War? "

A glimmer of rascality poured into Hades' eyes. Persephone cocked her brow at him, and he shook his head. He waved a hand and Thanatos and dismissed him. Thanatos grinned then left the room, he laughed tom himself as he realized what the look on Hades' face meant. Persephone would thank him, as soon as their 'activities' were finished. He tread down the halls searching for his sister and brother, Eris and Moros. He thought they would be in their own rooms, but when he looked in Eris' and Moros' rooms, they were not in each other or their respective rooms. Thanatos, feeling a little bit impatient, felt somewhat lazy and decided to ask one of his other siblings to help him out.

Thanatos huffed at his rotten luck. Of all the available siblings, he had the Oneiroi triplets to help. He was actually okay with Morpheus. Morpheus was a good kid. Even though he could take forms or create images of other people, mortal or god, he was the most obedient and agreeable of the three. But then there was Phantasos, who was as useless as he was lazy. Actually, he was useless because he was lazy. There was not a lot to be said about, except he could recreate nature and rocks and stuff, in people's dreams. Icelos – or Phobetor- as he liked to be called- was just a jerk. He was annoying, rude, and obnoxious. Like Apate. But Icelos thought he was so cool because not only could he project animals, but he could also create nightmares. '_Well, I bring death buddy._' Thanatos glared at his brother. Yeah, Icelos was just a jerk. This is exactly why Thanatos kept him close. Morpheus when with Phantasos.

Luckily for him, it did not take too long to find Eris and Moros in Thebes, causing some sort of problem for the citizens.

Thanatos appeared before them in a mist of cloud. "Hey, kids."

Eris turned and stopped her curses to look at her brother. A smile appeared on her face. "Hey Bro. Moros! Thanatos is here!" She called to her brother. Did the same as her, but he was a bit farther away, so he came to them to close the distance.

"Hey, Thanatos." He grinned. "Like what we've done?" He held his arm out to present the havoc. He saw in the market, a bunch of dogs – domestic and wild- had run into the market and gobbled all the vegetables and lamb. He laughed at the sight of the owners struggling to get their animals, and some of the authorities gathering the wild beasts. Artemis would not be pleased. Neither would Athena, Thebes is her neighbouring city. Oh well. The laughs and kicks they got would be worth it in the end. Also, they were Eris and Moros. Nobody could stop them from causing doom and chaos. Moros used to be really close to Oizys. That is where the term 'doom and gloom' came from. But Oizys' depressed mood always got to Moros and he loved to laugh and have fun. Moros got that by creating destruction and, like his title says, bring 'impending doom'. Oizys always got sad but what he did, but one day he and Eris got close when he saw Eris bullying a bunch of nymphs. After a moment of bantering, laughing and small talk, Thanatos decided to get to the point.

"Hey, Eris, Moros, I may be in need of you assistance…" He started.

"Yeah, we know." Eris laughed.

Moros smirked and put his arm over his sister. "Lord Hades and lady Persephone summoned for us. They told us everything."

Thanatos had no idea what to say to his siblings. "…So…?"

"Yeah, we're in." Moros removed his arm and crossed them among themselves. Eris smiled beside her brother. "Yeah, sounds like fun." She smiled.

_**I can try and suck it up  
**__**I just can't suck it up  
**__**Make me feel like  
**__**Someone else**_

"So you get the plan?" Thanatos laughed. Eris and Moros could not stop hooting with laughter. All they had to do was distract Clotho and Lachesis by causing some sort of problem. He specifically said no touching, harming, destroying, unwinding, unravelling, knotting, in other words, to have nothing to do with and have absolutely no contact with the threads of mortal lives. However, they could cause their urns of waters to spill, or Lachesis' rod could 'come to life' per say, and attack Clotho. He really did not care what they did, as long as the distracted the middle and youngest sisters, so he get grab Atropos and give her a break. And so long as they did not hurt the girls he was fine. But the most important rule he emphasized was not to rat him out. He trusted Eris and Moros.

All the Children of Nyx were very loyal to each other. Nobody betrayed each other. Actually, they were all very close. Some of them were close to others, Moros and Eris, Hypnos and he, the Oneiroi, Apate and Momus, Oizys and Lyssa, Geras and Achlys, and Nemesis and (believe it or not) Charon. But despite being closer to particular siblings, they were all close and would never intentionally harm one another, maybe as a joke, but still, the loved each other equally. When Eris was done, she crossed her leg over the other, the slit in her chiton revealing a long, pale, slender leg. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall of the balcony they were one, and she was sitting on the railing. The god of death knew that position. Eris was always the nosey sister. She and Nemesis would gossip about everything and everyone, even the gods of Olympus. The only people they respected too much to gossip about were Persephone and Hades. He rolled his eyes, readying himself for Eris' stupid questions. She flipped her hair, and gave him an inquiring one-sided smile. He cocked an eyebrow at her, informing her that he was ready for anything she could dish out. "Do you like Atropos, brother Thanatos?"

Nevermind. He apparently was _not_ ready for anything she could dish out. The god in address did not respond. His silence caused a chortle to rise between Moros and Eris. He did not know he could do this, but by some miracle, Thanatos began to develop a faint blush. He hoped with all his power they would not notice. His hopes were in vain. When they noticed, Eris made it a point to indicate his flush. Moros slapped his knee as he broke into, what one would call, guffaws.

"Hey, you really do, huh Thana?" He hated that nickname that Moros gave him. "Haha, don't worry bout anything. We got it all under control."

"Like you two ever have 'control' of anything." Thanatos grumbled back at Moros. "So, you know what to do?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eris chimed. "Piss of the younger two, and you run off with your girlfriend." Eris winked at her brother. Thanatos rolled his eyes and turned his back to them.

An exasperated Thanatos mumbled one last, "Whatever." Before he disappeared into his black cloud.

_**Please just follow me  
**__**I thought you wanted me  
**__**'Cause I want you all to myself**_

He had an eerie feeling Eris and Moros would do their job _too_ well. He arrived back at the Moirae's fountain and returned back to his original position. Not wanting to seem suspicious, Thanatos sighed again. "Anything for me yet?" They chose to ignore him. He sighed, and sat on the edge of the fountain, then lay flat on it. He turned on his side and looked at Atropos. She was by far the most radiant. He skin was a pale glow; it was smooth like porcelain or Egyptian alabaster. Her hair was tied at the back. The separate ringlets were in easy to differentiate, each one falling in place, as if it were meant to be there. Whenever she moved, each ringlet curled and flowed with her movements. The silk string that tied them all together matched her skin. She was divine. She was also not so slender that it was sickly. The sickly thin one was Lachesis. But she was not chubby either. Clotho, although not extremely chubby, still had the remains of what he assumed was baby fat. Atropos was the perfect medium between thin and chubby; and frankly, Thanatos rather liked that.

He watched as her dainty fingers would stretch out a thread and hold the last point. How the thread would glide between her frail digits, was indescribable. How delicately she would hold the thread up and let it dangle down. Then the most deadly but lovely part, was when she gathered her abhorred sheers, and spread the blades apart. He watched as she elegantly cut the thread between them and let the remains fall to her lap. It was all so graceful and fluid, like nectar. She worked so slowly, as if giving the mortal a few final moments before she had to inevitably cut the thread. He wondered, did she do that out kindness or torture. If one were dying of a burn, they would want their life to end instantly, but the slow pace at which she worked, would condemn that person to an eternity of seconds. She was indeed the most sumptuous, but she was also the most frightening, if you were a mortal. She was also the finest to watch. Lachesis was rigid as she worked. She was always so tense. As for Clotho, she just seemed intense. As in 'I-cannot-wait-to-get-this-over-with' kind of intense. He had to laugh. Admittedly he was similar to that too when he worked. Then again who was not? Atropos. Atropos was never like that. She seemed to like what she was doing. She actually legitimately enjoyed what she did, and well, Thanatos thought it was kind of sexy. After a moment or two, he realized he had momentarily dozed off. He cracked open an eye, and by the looks of the pile the Moirae had, he did not sleep too long. He shifted his glance at the ceiling. In it, he saw two swift shadows zoom by. As he saw the silhouettes, a grin crawled over his face. He cleared his throat, for what seemed liked the millionth time that day. "Are you ladies done yet?"

"No!" Clotho and Lachesis exclaimed in unison, as Atropos chuckled. "Patience, Thanatos, patience." She continued to work. She picked up a thread from Lachesis' pile, straightened it, held it at the final tip, slowly picked up her sheers, brought the string to its sharp intersection and finally; cut.

In that exact moment winds began to rush around Lachesis and Clotho, who pushed down their chiton. The two fates began to shriek and scream. "The threads!" Clotho yelled. Lachesis looked down at them. Surprisingly, none of them were touched. The pile was barely moved. As she turned to look back to her sister, she had just realized, "Clotho!"

Her sister turned to her, "Atropos is gone!"

Clotho gasped, "What? Where is—" She turned and looked behind Lachesis, but noticed a slight nuance. "Lachesis, Thanatos is gone too!"

_**I can try and suck it up  
**__**I just can't suck it up  
**__**Make me feel like someone else**_

Thanatos grabbed Atropos as soon as Eris and Moros blew a sudden wind in. Once he took hold of her wrist, he dissipated the two of them to some place in the Elysian Field; just a small little dell that only he and the two majesties knew of. He glanced around the field then at Atropos. He kind of dreaded looking at her. What if she got mad or completely lost it. Or worse yet what if she evaporated back and told her sisters who were now coming to beat the crap out of him. He may have been the god of death, but he sure as Tartarus could still feel pain, just as much and as badly as a mortal can. As he slowly turned a huge wave of surprise flooded him. Atropos stood there, smiling, calm as could be. Like a dove. He just pulled her away from her work and basically assigned his siblings to bully her sister, and there she was, serenely standing before him, with a pleasant beam on her face. Was he crazy? Was he seeing things? Atropos raised an eyebrow and inclined her head at him, still with a smile. He could not emphasize his surprise over the smile. His trance finally broke by her soft, tranquil voice. "Thanatos?"

_**I'm under the gun  
**__**Feel like the only one  
**__**I just can't decide what I'm running from**_

"Atropos…"

Atropos perked up her shoulders and pulled her hands behind her back, a small sweet smile still decorated her radiance. Thanatos continued to blink at her. It was a kind of awkward moment. At least, for Thanatos it was quite awkward. Atropos was so solid and strict and all those things. He never actually planned out the conclusion of his idea. Thanatos took a big gulp of breath and decided to come out with it. She deserved to know why he – for lack of a better word- kidnapped her. And he sure as hell deserved to have his side was heard. He really did not want her complaining to her nag-y ass sisters. Clotho would just gab her stupid, little princess mouth off, and Lachesis would just drone on and on and on about how he was so annoying and irresponsible and inconsiderate. But most importantly, he really did not want her to be mad, he being Atropos. He wanted her to understand where he was coming from. His intentions were in the right place, after all.

Atropos may have looked calm and poised, but he knew what was running off in her mind about him. She looked collected. _Looked._ That was the key word. She just made a mask of being composed, but that was just because she was the eldest Moirae. The wind of the Elysian Fields blew their hair around. His burnt loose coils swished around his neck and face. His black eyes gazed into her own mystic grey eyes. Her brown-maroon ringlets, which were tied back, were slowly freeing themselves from the red string that held them back, some of the stray ones dancing around her neck. Thanatos closed his eyes, and took a deep gulp of breath, he would say it all. Everything on his mind. He would clarify what he had done, why he'd done it, and it would take him one big long run-on sentence if he had to. '_Here goes nothing.'_

_**This isn't what I wanted but  
**__**I can't keep my filthy frikking mouth shut  
**__**It's not enough; it's never enough**_

"Atropos, I'm sorry I interrupted, but you're always working, like seriously, always working. I thought it was time you had yourself a break, even if it's with me, in fact, I don't even have to be here. I can leave and you can just think to yourself.

"Seriously, I know I can be annoying and stuff, but you're my friend, and I really believe you deserve a break. Cause even gods need breaks- not that you're a god you're a Moirae- but still, I really, really think everyone has to stop. I mean, Hades shuts his gates once in a while, just to nap or talk with his wife- or if he's not there visit her. And Zeus… never mind, bad example… But even Athena, and Demeter" He took a deep breath.

"And _your sisters take breaks._ They just stop when they want and drink their nectar or eat their junk and stuff, it isn't fair for you, you who keeps working and toiling constantly. Clotho, just stops and like, naps. Lachesis eats while working sometimes, but what about you, you just don't quit. You just keep working. And I really just wanted to do something nice for you, so—"

_**And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck  
**__**Can't focus it but I try it  
**__**Over and over again**_

"Thanatos!" Atropos grabbed his forearm with one hand; the other stopped his mouth with one dainty small finger. Thanatos looked down at her in shock. He never actually realized just how short she was. She would be just a half inch taller than Queen Persephone – who was actually one of the smallest goddesses. Like he previously said, she was not extremely slender, but she was not chubby either, she was perfect sized. And up close, she was far more beautiful than he had initially perceived. Her skin was warm, like the feeling of freshly baked bread. Her scent was sweet, like cut grass or harvested grain, with a tinge of ash-y hearth. It was not the conventional smell of beauty, but he liked it, it suited her. The finger on his lips was slender, and seemed fragile. But he knew, they were not as fragile as they looked and felt. Actually, they were strong. They ended lives. And they were slender and steady for that very purpose. Those fingers never made any mistakes when it came to mortal lives. What was surprising was how smooth and tender they were. He thought that years of handling different textures of threads, her digits would be worn and calloused. But they were supple and velvety, smooth silk and soft as down.

Atropos let go of his lips and held both his hands in hers. Her small, silk thumbs rubbing his knuckles, his eyes followed the bumpy motions her thumbs made. When he looked at her, she was also looking at her tiny, feminine, delicate hands in his larger, masculine, deft hands. Her eyes pulled up to look at his, but her head stayed down. As her eyelids went up with her eyes, the dark lashes fluttered along with them. Like the rest of her, they, too, looked soft. She shook her head gently as she looked up, to flip the stray strand of hair at her face. The flowed around her and obeyed her motions. She took a breath and exhaled mellifluously. She smiled at him once more. '_This is the most I've ever seen her smile._' She inclined her head and parted her lips. "Thanatos, I know."

_**Did you say  
**__**Please just follow me  
**__**I thought you wanted me  
**__**'Cause I want you all to myself**_

"What?"

She laughed. "I know, what you did, Thanatos. I always have known you would do it, I have just been waiting." She let go of his hands, her lithe arms reached under his arms and pulled him in a gentle embrace. "Thank you."

Thanatos did not close around her. He looked down at her in shock. '_She knew. This entire time… she knew._' An involuntary grin pulled at his cheeks. He closed his arms around her waist. "So, you aren't mad?"

Atropos shook her head. "No, why would I be?" She lifted her face off his chest and looked up at him. "I know you did for good reasons. What you did was wrong, but it was sweet." She took a breath. "You are the only one who ever would and ever will do this for me. And you are right, I do deserve a break."

He chuckled softly at her. She admitted he was right, that was sweet, "Well, if your sisters can, you definitely deserve to." Moments passed by in silence. He looked down at her.

"Why?"

"Huh?" Thanatos looked at her, puzzled.

"Why did you do it?" her arms grasped his muscular bicep. "I mean, I knew you would do it, and I know _why_ you did it. But why for me?"

Thanatos blinked. He blinked again. Why was a good question. '_Why did I do it?_' He never actually thought of why he did it. He knew he had a reason, but the reason as to why he would do something like this for her, he actually did not ever take that into account. Because it was fair? Because she deserved it? Somehow, those just did not feel like the right answer. He knew deep down, that was not it. Truthfully, though, he actually was not sure why he did it _for her._

_**I can try and suck it up  
**__**I just can't suck it up  
**__**Make me feel like someone else**_

Thanatos took a gulp. What would he say to her, he wondered. He could not possibly answer her with 'No reason.' That would probably hurt her. He looked into her eyes. They looked somewhat expectant. There was an answer she wanted from him, and he just could not give her the answer she wanted. For one thing, he did not know what she wanted, and for another, he really did not know what his answer was. "I… I…" he stuttered. She blinked several times, her lashes flickered about like feathers. His heart warmed and began to beat quicker, his blood began to rush into his brain and his cheeks flared up. For whatever reason, his lungs began to need more air. He took deep, quick breaths.

Atropos smiled. She knew he was still thinking. Not that she could read his thoughts, but the introvert in her could tell he was getting uncomfortable. "Never mind, Thanatos." Her smile deepened. "How about we just go around and have fun." Thanatos nodded. '_Thank goodness._' He reflected her smile. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and ran off towards the Earth.

_**Please just follow me  
**__**I thought you wanted me  
**__**'Cause I want you all to myself**_

Atropos and Thanatos took on mortal disguises. They had totally new shapes and forms, to make sure they would not be recognized by a higher god, like Apollo or Hermes who would run up and tell Zeus about their adventures. Those two were the ultimate suck ups for who know why. Maybe it was because neither of them could hold down a lady. Or maybe because they wanted to get on Zeus' good side, and replace Athena as their father's favourite. But that was out of the point. Atropos looked wondrously at the market. She had never seen human trade and bartering. She had also never seen their entertainment. She watched as young boys played with a ball and as young girls helped their mothers bake bread. She watched as men and women walked side by side holding tablets, and vegetables, and meats and many other things. The humans' barter system was fantastic. The crowds however, were not. They were literally elbow to elbow with the people. At one point she fell against Thanatos when an elder man pushed past her. Some of the humans were quite rude. They pushed, shoved and rammed against the two of them, without care. However, others stopped to apologize but kept on their busy ways.

"Don't worry about them, Atropos, a lot of these people are busy." Thanatos pat her hand, as she wrapped her arms around his. "Unlike us, they don't have forever to live." Atropos paused for a moment, holding him back as well. He looked into her thoughtful eyes. He held her hand and pulled her to the side of the busy crowd. Atropos inclined her head and stared at the crowd.

"Thanatos, is what I do….wrong?"

_**I can try and suck it up  
**__**I just can't suck it up  
**__**Make me feel like someone else**_

Thanatos looked down at her. He wondered why she would ever think that, until he realized she was really thinking about what he had said. He took her hands and pulled her close to him. "Atropos, the mortals know they cannot live forever. It is not what they are made for. They serve a purpose once, and after that they know they have to move on."

He could see that was not enough, she needed to hear a little bit more. "You end their life, but human life must end. They serve their purpose, and when they end, they are satisfied." Atropos looked at Thanatos. He hoped she knew he was right. As the god of death, he knew about these things. After the first million lives he took, he had realized the importance of transience. And after Eos and her little… ordeal with that mortal, he realized just how important it was for them to end eventually. Thanatos let Atropos stop for a while and think about what he said. "Besides, you take a moment to end their lives. I'm sure those final few seconds count for everything." '_Unless they were dying a slow horrid death, but I won't say that._' She smiled up at him, and pulled him back to their explorations.

_**Please just follow me  
**__**I thought you wanted me  
**__**'Cause I want you all to myself**_

Sooner or later, they found themselves at the grand Parthenon, which worshipped Athena. They sat on the steps and looked at the grandness of it. The huge while pillars, and the intricate designs. It was beautiful, majestic, all for the goddess Athena. "Thanatos, why does Hades not have something as this?" Atropos questioned. Thanatos looked at the eldest Moirae. In this form she adopted brunette, wavy hair and brown eyes. Her skin was more olive-tan, but she was still just as beautiful. Everything else about her was virtually the same. He was not sure how he would explain the reason behind why Hades did not have a grand temple as this. At least, he could not figure out how to tell her, without her questioning her position as a fate.

"Well… The mortals, now death is imminent, but they fear it."

Atropos turned back to him, waiting for him to finish. "They fear that, it will come suddenly, when they have not yet fulfilled their purpose." She nodded as he finished.

"I end some lives suddenly."

"It can't be helped, Atropos. But like the mortals, we have duties too." He placed his hand on top of hers. "And you are just following yours."

_**I can try and suck it up  
**__**I just can't suck it up.  
**__**Make me feel like**_

"Thanatos, Thank you." She smiled at him. "For everything today."

"Anything for you." He smiled back, and picked himself off the step. The day was still young, the sun was just barely setting. "Atropos, come with me." She smiled at him and took his hand, they walked together out of Athens and back into the underworld. He knew she resided in the Underworld, but she lived far within the depths of King Hades' palace, she never actually explored Asphodel and the Elysian fields, so for the first time, he would lead her around their home world.

_**Did you say  
**__**Please just follow me.  
**__**I thought you wanted me  
**__**'Cause I can't stay with someone else**_

"So, Charon, does not speak?" She asked, eyeing the ferryman. She never really got to know anybody in the Underworld besides her siblings, the two majesties and Thanatos. Thanatos nodded at her.

"He chooses to remain silent. Right, baby brother?" Charon grunted. He knew that Thanatos knew that he hated being called 'baby brother' just because he was the youngest child of Erebus and Nyx. Thanatos laughed knowing what Charon's grunt meant. "I was just kidding Charry." Which earned another grunt 'Charry' was a thousand times worse than 'baby brother', because not only was 'Charry' baby-ish, but it was feminine. He picked up his oar and hit Thanatos, but not enough that he would fall into Styx, for a god, falling into Styx was actually disgusting, and slightly painful. Thanatos pushed the oar back into the river and fumed at Charon, who was laughing heavily. Atropos giggled slightly, at the sight. Thanatos glared at her. She waved off his glare and look out at what they passed. Some of the souls that they passed actually seemed somewhat happy. They looked so careless, it was amazing. She thought they would be down cast and depressed because they had to leave life, and loved ones. But there were children playing with other children, women talking with women.

Atropos had to avert her eyes, because she had seen an elderly man approach an elderly woman, and they shared a small simple kiss. A blush began to stain her cheeks. Thanatos also saw what she saw, but he was shameless. He actually liked seeing the love between mortals. Their love- in his opinion- was more valid and real than gods'. Mortals, were generally more faithful, unlike the many infidel gods he could very easily name. The women were less seductive, the men less adulterous, their love bonds stronger. He could only name so many strong bonds of love in Olympus; Dionysus and Ariadne, His Lord and Lady. Sadly, but truthfully though, those were the only ones he could name. To be honest, he sometimes felt hurt when separating two lovers. The ones who had been faithful to each other, the ones who loved through the trials, the ones who had spent years together, were the ones who hurt to separate. But when he came back for the other lover, it was easier, because he knew they would be reunited in the Underworld. Sometimes his job wasn't so bad, especially when he looked at the beautiful Moirae beside him.

_**I'll try and suck it up  
**__**I just keep messing up  
**__**I want you all to myself**_

Atropos and Thanatos lay down in the fields of Asphodel, the asphodels blowing about, sending their calming relaxing scents around the god and fate. Atropos pulled herself up. Thanatos looked at her. Her hair was back to its maroon-brown colour, the waves of her disguise pulled back into the tight ringlets. Her eyes went back to the ice-grey, and her skin paled. He smiled. It took a while, but now he knew why he helped her. In a funny way, he was glad he was not immediately sure as to why he had helped her. Because it took him a while to figure it out, they got a chance to spend a wonderful day together. She also got to see what she did and the importance behind what she always did. She also got a chance to taste freedom, let loose live. He got up and shifted closer to her. He placed his hand lightly on top of hers. His heart racing, blood rushing to his brain, his breathing slowed. Atropos looked down out at their hands, then up to him and beamed. Her next move rather surprised the god of death. She rested her head on the cook of his neck, leaning her shoulder on his chest. She exhaled a deep sigh.

"It is getting late, Thanatos." She sighed. "I have to go." The god nodded. "But…" Thanatos moved his head and looked at the crown of her head. He blinked waiting for her to continue. "But, I had a wonderful time with you. …Thank you." The eldest fate pushed off Thanatos' chest and did one last surprising feat. She heaved herself up and pressed one soft, innocent kiss on his lips. Before he could respond she got up and vanished.

A giant grin crept up on Thanatos' lips. He could not help but smile. "Well, well, well. Looks like Thanny got a little somethin', somethin' eh?" His sister Eris called. He did not care if she and Moros teased. He was happy. Atropos understood what he never said. She returned the feelings that were left unspoken. Everything he had done, led up to meet his expectations and went beyond them. The beautiful eldest fate, who controlled and determined death, the one who was so closely associated with him, had kissed him. Screw if they were siblings. He had a feeling they really were not, but who cared anyways. He touched the place where she had kissed. He had never felt so ethereal in his life. Ever since he was young, he never dreamed he would feel this way about another. To him, love was usually a silly emotion felt by mortals alone. He started believing in it after Lady Persephone had embraced the assimilation of the Underworld. Now, he experienced it himself. A funny powder-y feeling invaded his stomach, like cotton blossoming in his stomach.

"Hey, Eris?" The goddess looked at her brother. A sweet, happy smile was painted on her lips, although mischief masked her true feelings. "Thanks."

_**Please just follow me  
**__**I thought you wanted me  
**__**'Cause I want you all to myself  
**__**I can try and suck it up  
**__**I just can't suck it up  
**__**Make me feel like someone else**_

Weeks had passed since their tryst. Lachesis and Clotho never let him hear the end of it when he returned shortly after Atropos did that day. They still sometimes brought it up, especially when a light breeze filled the room. He saw a sign on the door. 'Eris and Moros: BANNED" he laughed. Clotho and Lachesis also held a grudge against the goddess of chaos and god of doom. Another thing that had changed since; was the way he and Atropos exchanged butterfly glances. They were always quick, saccharine and subtle. But he always noticed the way he would look to her, and somehow, he knew she always saw his looks. Hermes had blessed them. Lachesis put down her rod and stretched. "Hey, I am going to grab a quick bite." Clotho stopped her weaving and called for her sister. As Lachesis and Clotho were about to shut the doors behind them, they were quite surprised to see Atropos had also put down her sheers, and got up of her perch to stretch. They had never seen Atropos stop to take a break. Usually, she was the diligent worker, who continuously laboured to keep the flow of work. The sister glanced at each other, but they had agreed they respected Atropos too much to spy on her. The younger fates quickly shut the door behind them and ran off.

Atropos swayed towards Thanatos, who remained seated on the fountain. "So, how are you?" He asked. Atropos giggled.

"Must you always be so to the succinct?" Her voice dripping with sugary sarcasm.

He chuckled. "You want succinct? Okay then. Atropos, words were left unspoken that day."

The fate smiled. She nodded, beckoning him to continue speaking. "Even if we are death-related divinities, I know how I feel, and how you feel." He placed a warm hand on her cheek. She nuzzled into it. "And maybe we can't have a proper relationship…"

"It would be fun to try." Atropos ended. "I knew you'd say that." She giggled. He pressed his forehead against her. Their eyes connected. They both knew what was coming next. The connection was too strong. Even if they could never have a normal relationship, it was worth a try. They had a lot in common, that was a start. Love was an unusual thing. They could fight it, but why bother. Obviously _fate_ had planned something different for either. And besides they made each other better people. They could never complete one another, but they could define and make the other a better person. Atropos made him more responsible, and he made Atropos more relaxed. Thanatos knew he would never be able to love another the same way he loved Atropos, and the fate knew the same thing. He could tell when their eyes connected. With a quick flash of a movement, he pulled her hands around his neck and held her waist close to him. She tittered as he nuzzled her nose. Only with her, would Thanatos ever be so touchy-feely. But Atropos was totally worth it all. She made him happy, and he obviously made her happy.

"Hey, Atropos." Thanatos began, pulling their faces apart.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Thanatos."

After a brief smile, their faces gravitated towards each other and yet another kiss was shared.

* * *

_Whoo, that was long. So like I said here was my "I'm sorry, I owe you." Fic. I love you all who are following. I am so caught up in school, I think I'm neck deep in homework and projects. On the bright side, I got straight A's. So, I know it is supposed to be Thanatos/Hypnos, but…. I mean like, come one, Atropos and Thanatos? That's cool. And the whole "Hermes blessed them" thing, is cause they stole quick glances, and Hermes is the messenger god of commerce and thieves, GET IT? Okay… lame joke. Anyways, screw you people (: . Also I hope everyone gets a has a happy Valentines or anti-Valentines day, whatever floats your boat. Hope you guys had fun!_

_Remember, If you're going to review; constructive criticism, no flames. Don't waste my time please and thank you._

_Special thanks to __**Lilliesandroses**__, __**Athena Katorea Knighstar**__, and Amy (non member), for the lovely, encouraging reviews!_

_**GOD BLESS**__ and__ HAPPY VALENTINES DAY__!_


	5. Sorry, She's My Girl

_Wow, I started on one of the One-shots, but I realized I was following the wrong plot. Well, eff. So anyways, here is a the fourth One-Shot! Oh, and I would like to hand out a great big Thank you to __**Artemis**__, __**Athena Katorea Knightstar**__, __**liliesnadroses**__,__** Amy**__,and __**Missbusybody **__for their awesome reviews (:_

_And before I forget, the song belongs to The Friday Night Boys._

* * *

**Sorry, She's My Girl**

_**Here we are again  
Baby can't you see we can't go on  
Like this, whenever,  
I guess friends don't mean friends forever**_

Delicate fingers weaved their way through the twines of auburn hair. Persephone braided her sister-cousin, Artemis' hair. It was not a big braid. Actually it was a small one, which she would tie back, together with the previous braid she made. Her pale fragile lids shut over her emerald green eyes. Artemis' hair, contrary to popular belief, was very soft, like bird's downy. Everyone thought Artemis was so much more masculine, and Apollo more feminine. Regardless, although they appeared different, Apollo and Artemis were very alike. Their hair, for example; Apollo had sun gold hair, with natural lowlights, Artemis had auburn hair, with natural highlights, but if one were to feel their hair, they would notice the twins hair textures were almost the same. Both of them had wavy hair, and if they had the same colour hair, one would realize it was the same volume, but since Apollo had brighter hair, his waves looked bouncier and more lithe, while Artemis' looks damp and loose, partly because her hair was dark, partly because it reached the tips of her shoulders. Artemis fidgeted. "You done yet, Seph?" Persephone pulled the two braids behind Artemis' hair and clipped them together.

"Yep!" She smiled, and held a mirror behind Artemis' hair, to reflect the mirror in front of the girls.

Artemis smiled at her sister-cousin. "Perfect." She flashed a gleaming, white crescent smile at Persephone. "So," she started again, falling back onto the pillows they were sitting on. "How are things in the Underworld?"

At that moment, Ariadne and Athena walked in. Ariadne had recently joined the gods of Olympus, not as a formal goddess, but as an immortal. She was their sister-in-law by Dionysus, as of three years ago. Since then, Ariadne had developed a strong relationship with Artemis, Athena and Persephone. Ariadne held a bowl of fruits in her hands. The bowl was filled with figs, pomegranates, and grapes. Athena was holding a jar of wine and a jar of nectar. As she sat, the goddess of wisdom and war poured the wine into four glasses. Ariadne sat across from Persephone and placed the bowl in the middle of the four girls. "It's so nice to have a girl's day." Athena smiled. The three goddess and one immortal human smiled and chattered about their first girl's day in months.

"It is nice to have you around again, Seph." Artemis pulled at a pomegranate seed. "Too bad we didn't have more of these while you were here. You're Leaving tomorrow, right?"

Persephone nodded. "Yeah."

"But you are happy with Hades, aren't you Persephone?" Ariadne's sweet melodious voice rang.

The three goddess' looked at Persephone. She had already been living in the Underworld for quite some time now, but none of them ever really stopped to ask her how she felt. That was when Artemis remembered her previous question. "Yeah, you never answered how the Underworld was."

"It's... well you guys will not believe this, but, things are great actually." Persephone bit at her fig. "And, I am very happy, Ariadne. Aid- Hades isn't bad. He is really, very sweet and kind. I know we all make him to be a bad person, but truly he isn't he is so very just, and when he can he'll find loopholes in his own rules."

Ariadne's lips pulled up into a smile. "That is good to hear. I'm glad you're happy. I know I'm happy with Dionysus."

"Dionysus has his share of rumours too." Persephone said. Ariadne nodded.

"Yeah, everyone makes him seem like a drunk idiot. He isn't. Most of the time he's sober and he is very intelligent. Honestly, I'm not saying that because he is my husband."

"Nah, we know." Artemis said.

"He has matured since he married you, Ariadne, you know that?" Athena chimed before she took a sip of her wine. "And ever since… well… he has become less promiscuous."

"He's become totally un-promiscuous. He's a one woman girl now!" The moon goddess exclaimed. Persephone and Ariadne giggled as Athena glared.

"Don't be so brash." Scolded the wise goddess.

_**If you, want this,  
You better know cause you really got something  
I know, you'll miss,  
Every boy begging you for one last kiss**_

After two hours of more mindless chatter, the red-haired goddess of love burst in. Aphrodite jumped into the room of Artemis, where she knew Persephone liked to stay. One hand was on her hip, the other held in front of her chest, as is she had been offended. Her face, however, did not look at all offended. Actually, it looked very angry. She glanced around the room, noticing all the second generation goddesses were in Artemis' room, looking as if they were having a party. Even Ariadne, who was _not_ a goddess was there. "So… a party, and I was not invited?" Her high, snide voice hissed. The girls looked towards one another. None of them really liked Aphrodite. She was annoying. She did not like conversations that were about anything but her, of her hair, her eyes, her boobs, her butt, or the men she had been with. Aphrodite was too egotistical. Even though she was older and prettier than all of them, she was not any better. She had nothing on Athena's smarts, Artemis' skills, Ariadne's sweetness and Persephone's power. Also, when it came to rank, technically, Persephone was higher in the hierarchy of the gods. She was married to Hades, the god of the Underworld, therefore she was _the one and only_ Queen of the Underworld. She half-ruled an entire domain. Aphrodite waited an answer, but none of them spoke up. "Fine," her hand flipped her wavy red hair back over her shoulder. "If that's how it is. But you'll miss out on the news I have for you, _Persephone_." She spit out the name like venom. Since Adonis, Aphrodite held a strong grudge against Persephone and Artemis.

Persephone tossed her hair around. Aphrodite quirked a brow. She was sure Persephone would wonder about what she had to say. "Well, if you must hear," Aphrodite began. "I heard a rumour about our dear cousins, Theseus."

"So, what of him, Aphrodite?" Athena crossed her toned arms over an equally toned, but still bodacious chest.

Aphrodite mimicked Athena, except her chest was all breast. "Well, _Athena_ it isn't exactly for you to know."

All the other girls rolled their eyes. What was the point of Aphrodite interrupting their girl time, if she was not going to say something in front of everyone? If she wanted to tell Persephone some important secret, she should have pulled Persephone aside when the young Queen was alone. Persephone quirked her brow. She pushed herself off her cushion, earning stares from her friends. The lady of the Underworld pushed her hair back behind her neck and smoothed out her dress, she then strutted towards Aphrodite and held out her arm, in a most dignified manner, her best poker face on. Aphrodite hooked her arm in Persephone's, also painting on a poker face. Neither of the goddesses enjoyed the physical attention, they did not even like being in proximity of one another. Ariadne and Artemis allowed their mouths to gape open, while Athena put her fingers to cover her thin lips. Persephone threw them a look over her shoulder which none of them could quite understand.

A force of dark energy shut the doors closed behind the two queens- of beauty and the Underworld. As they walked down the hall, arm in arm, they both kept their heads high, neither willing to talk first, until with all the majesty she could, Persephone finally spoke. "So, Aphrodite, what did you have to say?"

Aphrodite smirked, finally a word from the Iron Queen's lips. "Well, Persephone, I know about Menthe and Adonis," Persephone flashed an angry glare at the elder goddess. "And I did not want this getting in the way of your _perfect_ relationship." She strained perfect. Persephone was not the goddess of love, she was and yet Persephone's relationship went better than any she had ever had. Persephone turned to the goddess of love, and looked straight into her conniving eyes, she pulled her arm out of Aphrodite's hook and placed her hands on her own hips. Her chin tilted down, and eyes glaring up at Aphrodite in a menacing stare.

"I sincerely hope you are not inferring that I would cheat on my husband with another man." She hissed in a low voice. "Especially my _mortal cousin_."

Aphrodite crossed her arms over her chest, and shifted her weight on one leg, cocking her head haughtily. Her eyes narrowed and she held her head up high, staring down at the short little Underworld Queen. "Surely not. Ugh, I would never assume you would stoop so low…but I warn you, he and his friend, well… they are planning a marriage." Persephone tilted her head, showing her confusion.

"What do you-"

"Ah!" the red-haired goddess pulled her index finger up in front of Persephone to silence her. "You did not hear this from me." She flicked her hair back with her hand, in a snobbish nature. "But uh- Dionysus might know a thing or two." And with that she left

_**Oh, oh  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl  
I'm sorry if she likes me more than  
She ever liked you,**_

The maenads and satyrs ran to hide from the raging goddess of spring. Dionysus looked behind him to see his cousin-sister. She seemed angry. Her hair flowed behind her as she walked slowly to him. She walked at a slow, menacing pace. It was actually extremely scary. Her essence radiated with anger, but her face displayed apathy. He thought that Persephone was with Ariadne. Dionysus began to feel a twinge in his stomach; it made flips and rolls. Dionysus' lids blinked over his honey-hazel eyes. His earthy brown ringlets of hair began to breeze back from the rage of his sister. Dionysus decided to shift his eyes down, until he saw a shadow wrap around his ankle, as his eyes trailed up, a pang of panic froze in his stomach. Persephone was right in front of him. "Persephone, I thought you were with Ariadne."

"Cut the cute crap, Dionysus." Persephone spat. "What is this about Pirithous?"

"Ah, yes, I meant to tell Ariadne to inform you…"

Persephone's eyes narrowed, she pressed her face closer to her brother. One of the perks of being the Queen of the Underworld, was now, she did not seem like a little girl any longer. "And…?"

"Remember how Theseus left Ariadne alone on shore? Well, since then, he has been searching for a wife, and he chose Helen of Troy, you know our-"

"Sister, yes, yes, I know." She interrupted. "But what has that got to do with me?"

"Well, his buddy, Pirithous, and he decided, they'd marry daughters of Zeus, Theseus picked Helen, and Pirithous picked…"

"…Me." Persephone backed away from her brother. She looked up at the god of wine. She had become close to him recently, ever since a rumour that she and Zeus had created Dionysus. They came together to tame the rumour, and succeeded, now the word acknowledged Dionysus to be son of Zeus and Semele. Truth is, he was only lucky enough to have become full immortal and full god because when Zeus hid a baby Dionysus in his thigh, the small foetus absorbed the godly essence of his high, powerful and mighty father. Dionysus held his hands in front of him. Besides, how could Persephone have produced him if she was only a few months older than him- very, very _few_ months older?

"Sorry, sis."

Persephone shook her head. What would she do? How could she stop this? She would not kill him, if she did before his proper time, he would surely be allowed to live again, and keep trying. "Why would Theseus…"f

"He is not a good person, Seph."

She nodded; Persephone totally agreed. "He abandoned her."

"But now I have her." Dionysus smiled knowing who his sister was talking about. Persephone smiled back at her brother. Ariadne was much happier this Dionysus. And she was much better off. He was better with her too. Just like she and Hades benefit each other. Persephone's eyes shifted down, she wrung her hands together in front of her. '_What am I going to do about Pirithous?'_ Dionysus spoke up again. "You will tell Uncle, right?" She knew he meant Hades.

Persephone gasped. "That's right! Dionysus, you're a genius!" She leaped up and gave him a hug. Dionysus stared at her as she ran back to Artemis' room. He held a hand up and waved at the place where she just was. Persephone could be extremely weird. _**  
She never liked you  
I'm sorry, **_

_**I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl**_

Demeter hugged her daughter good bye. She was sad to let Persephone go, but it was meant to be, if she kept Persephone, Persephone may dissolve to dust and ash due to the pomegranate she consumed in the Underworld. Persephone smiled at her mother, although Demeter meant well, she would never understand what Hades meant to Persephone, and how much she had grown to love the Underworld. With a turn on her heel, Persephone walked down the cove that connected Earth to the Underworld.

Charon could not help but feel overwhelmed by the amount of chatter Persephone had. As much as he loved her as his Queen, and as a goddess, her talk was very over the top and could sometimes be 'grating'. He really could not hear much of what was going on, actually he chose not to, until he heard '….plans to steal me…take me from Hades…make me his wife.' Now that, honestly, piqued his curiosity. He listened a little bit more intently, a little bit closer. Charon the ferryman's rowing got slower, but stronger, a bit more effort. Every time Persephone would raise a question, although rhetoric, he would nod and grunt, to make sure she knew he was listening, and would keep talking. He really wanted to know what was going on, but he did not want to get into their drama, which is why he asked for the position of the ferryman. Charon liked gossip, but he did not want to be part of anything. It was nicer to hear things. Persephone huffed as they reached the shore of Hades' palace. Persephone dropped a tip of several gold coins on Charon's boat, and leaped of, she waved and called her thanks to the ferryman, who rowed away, happily with some new juicy gossip he could share with Achlys.

"Welcome back, queenie!" Lyssa screamed from behind the gate, Cerberus behind her jumping up on gate barking happily. Persephone laughed and ran to the gate, which made way for her. Once it opened, a large monstrous Cerberus jumped near her, halting before he could trample her. The middle head licked happily, but his tongue was the size of half her body, so he got her torso and face wet. The other side head nuzzled at each side of her, his snake tail rattling happily. Persephone laughed at the sensation of her pet's welcome. Once he ceased his slobbery kisses, she pat each head and kissed each nose. She fed it with happy, sweet nothings, and pulled out a baggy of honey cakes. The heads of Cerberus barked ecstatically, Persephone tossed the cakes up, and each head grabbed the one closest to it, in the air, gobbling the cake happily. He then transformed bag to the size of a very large dog, and came to cuddle her legs. Persephone bent down and embraced the base of the three necks, where they conjoined. "He has missed you." A baritone voice said from behind the large dog. Persephone opened her eyes and got up, Cerberus, circling around her legs, stopping behind her, the left head, positioning itself, so her hand rested on top of his head. As he did this, she proceeded to scratch his ear.

"Is he the only one?" She asked flirtatiously, as she revealed an inquisitive smile.

The owner of the voice inclined his brow, and he returned her smile, with a teasing one of his own.

"I didn't think so." Persephone flowed to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hades in response circled her waist with his muscular arms, still smiling down at his wife. Persephone giggled up at him, and placed a small peck on lips. He bent down again, to gather a deeper kiss from her. Cerberus nudged the two of them, and licked Hades's hand. The couple broke their kiss and looked down at their guardian pet. Hades beckoned Lyssa over, who took Cerberus.

"C'mon, puppy, let's go play!" She screamed, creating a large bone in her hands. Cerberus' heads and all six ears perked up, he barked and began to chase Lyssa. The child-like goddess of madness' screams faded as she a Cerberus got further and further away. This caused the monarchs of the Underworld to let out a soft chuckle.

Hades looked back down at his wife and hooked his fingers under Persephone's chin, his queen smiled at his attempt to gain back her attention- which actually succeeded. She tilted her head slightly at her husband. "Where were we?" She whispered. Hades did not speak, but he did flash a small toothless smirk at her, and leaned down to kiss her once again.

_**We let go, let go when,  
The car starts spinning again and again  
If you, want,  
I guess you've got something I can't resist**_

Persephone rested her head on her husband's chest, listening to his heart beat. Her bare chest was pressed against his ribs, the rest of body lay on the bed. The heavy, black and gold-lined comforter covered the two of them. The small queen sighed; she looked up at her husband, who had already been looking at her. They gifted the one another with a contented smile. The wife cuddled closer to her husband, whose arm, which was on her back, held her closer; the other arm lay on her waist. The two kept a comfortable silence, neither speaking. They had closed their eyes, relishing in the feeling of being back together again. Hades was delighted to be reunited with his wife, after being almost lonely. Yes, the minor gods and goddesses of the Underworld were there, residing with him, but they had jobs to do, and sometimes those jobs involved travelling. At times, even the passive god of the Underworld got lonely. On the other hand, Persephone was happy to be back in her home, with her husband. Hades gave her freedom, and power- things she did not have on Earth with her mother. Likewise, in Olympus or on Earth, she was a child, a girl- a _maiden, _but, in the Underworld, she was a woman, a reigning monarch, she was _the Queen_. And although she was never alone on Earth and in Olympus, nobody could ever replace Hades' presence. Being with her husband was fulfilling, and pleasing. She felt safe, but at the same time strong. She felt powerful, but somehow weak. She was a Queen and a maiden with him. Nobody else, god or mortal, Olympian or not, could ever make her feel the way Hades made her felt. She felt Hades' hand begin to stroke her hair. She smiled, she liked the feeling of him combing through her hair with his masculine hands, even if her hair was damp with sweat, some of it being his sweat, anyways. She realized she had begun to trace circles with her thumb on his chest. Persephone slowly opened her eyes and turned them up to her husband. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Kore." She smiled at the way he affectionately called her by her birth name. Normally, she did not like being called that, because of its meaning and it made her feel like a baby again, but her husband was an acceptation. Only her mother, her father and he could call her by that name. She peeled her head off his chest, and inclined her neck, which exposed much of breasts, not that she minded. She cracked a tired smile at him once again.

"How are you?"

"Now that you're here," Hades turned on his side, sliding Persephone gently off his torso. "Effervescent." His wife, still smiling, snickered at the word, '_Such an _Aidoneus _thing to say.' _Persephone pulled herself up, so she could be face to face with him, and lay on her side. The king and god of the Underworld pushed a loose strand from the lady's face. He could not help but chuckle at his wife's dishevelled hair. Of course, he knew he was the cause of the mess, which is usually refined, straight, and flowing. He let his hand drape down on her shoulder. It was moments like this, that Hades favoured the most. These moments that were quiet, intimate (but not always sexual) with his goddess of spring. "How are you?"

"I am very delighted to be back." Persephone pushed her body forward to nuzzle Hades, their arms tangled around each other once again. He pulled her into an embrace, keeping their faces very, _very _close; but their naked bodies closer. One thing that Persephone liked about leaving the Underworld was the way she was welcomed back by her husband. Although he was always good to her, and he always treated her right, and cared for her, she really enjoyed the way he ravished her when she returned, and the way he so cherished her, in a different way than usual. They shared small conversation together, just the usual catching up conversation. It was their routine, nothing out of the ordinary, until Persephone decided to bring up what she had heard from her brother-cousin and Aphrodite. "Oh, love, do you remember Theseus?"

"Poseidon's demi-god son?" Another thing Persephone liked, Hades said 'demi-god', not half-mortal, like her condescending siblings. "What about him?"

"Well… apparently, he and his best friend -"

"Pirithous?"

"Yes… you know him?" Hades nodded. "Anyways, Pirithous and he made a pact to marry… daughters of Zeus."

Hades' face contorted into a confused expression, had this been a normal situation, Persephone would have laughed, but this was a very solemn matter. "Yes, well… Theseus decided he wants my half sister, Helen."

"And…?"

"Pirithous… well… he picked… he picked a very unattainable woman… He picked… me." Persephone stumbled out slowly, hoping not to enrage her husband, who was usually passive and even-tempered.

"What?" Hades roared as he bolted up, his abs rippling under his skin. It was kind of sexy, unbeknownst to him. Persephone's eyes trailed down from his face to his bare torso. Although now was not the time, her mind ran off to… inappropriate things. She forced herself to look back up at Hades. He stared at a spot on their bed, with an angry, fiery look on his face. She could tell he was furious. She pulled herself up to sit beside him. She put a hand on each shoulder and began to rub up and down his arm. She felt each firm muscle tense under his flesh. "Aidoneus," she said softly.

_**Oh, oh  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl  
I'm sorry if she likes me more than  
She ever liked you,**_

At the sound of her voice and mention of his name, Hades' turned his gaze to his wife. He realized how tightly he had gripped their bed sheet. Persephone continued to soothe him, cooing his birth name over and over again, and cycling her hands up and down his arms between his elbow and biceps. Even though he did not want to, he did begin to feel himself calm down. Stopped her ministrations and leaned her head on his shoulder, her hands placed on the crook of elbow. Hades heaved a sigh out and leaned down on her head. A few deep breaths later Persephone lifted her head, and sat in front of him. He looked at his wife curiously as she placed her hands on his chest. She then gently pushed all her weight against him. Although startled at first, Hades let his wife lay him down slowly. She went back to the position they were in before laying side by side, only this time, she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Hades nestled his head in her hair, and inhaled her floral scents.

Persephone began to tenderly place small chaste kisses up and down her king's neck. Momentarily after, she felt her husband calm entirely. She snuggled closer to him, and pulled the comforter over them, feeling to cold air touch her naked upper torso. Hades snaked his arms protectively around the goddess who was his wife. He did not know how, but on those rare occasions he lost his temper, Persephone always managed to calm Hades down, by simply holding him, and stroking his hair, or arms, or embracing him, and calling him by the birth name his mother had graced him with. Pulling her close to him, Hades placed a small kiss on the crown of his wife's head; he felt a smile curl on her lips against his neck. "Feel better?" she whispered, muffled by skin. Hades nodded. "I won't leave you."

"I know."

"I love you." She raised her head up and pressed her forehead against his. "I love _you_, Aidoneus."

"I love you too, Kore." She smiled. She knew that he knew she would never leave him, and that she would only ever love him and only him. He knew that she would only ever belong to him, until death parted them, and Thanatos would never do that. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her lips. It was not like the rest of their small, sweet kisses. This one was heated by protectiveness, possessiveness and passion. The kiss lasted quite a while. It was one of the most intense kisses Hades had ever pressed on his wife.

Persephone goaded the kiss even further, pushing her weight against him. Before it got too intense, Hades broke the kiss. "I will not let him."

"I know." Persephone breathed, pushing against him again, hoping for more of their kiss. Hades retrained her, "I know you won't let him have me Aidoneus but,"

"No. I have plan."

"That is marvellous, love." Persephone tried to claim his lips again, but like before, he held her back. "I get it, Hades." She let out in an exasperated breath.

"You do not want to hear it?"

"No, Pirithous might not get me, but can't you have me, right now?"

"Why are you so intent on this?"

Persephone's face flushed in a instant. She'd only been embarrassed in front of Hades by Hades a few times, and those times were the within their second year of marriage, the second time she returned to the Underworld. She did not know how she would admit what made her so focussed on 'this'. Persephone shook her head, and tried to kiss him again. This time, Hades took her wrists in his hands, and flipped them over, he was now on top of her, his hands pressing her wrists against their bed, his weight supported by his arms and knees, which were placed outside her own knees. Persephone flushed deeper. She would not admit anything.

"Why?" His rich voice commanded once again. She shook her head. He lowered his head down, so they were close, but not close enough that Persephone could heave herself up and get what she wanted, "Why?"

Persephone huffed. "Fine, when you got all hot and jealous, it was kind of sexy, and admittedly it was a turn on, are you happy, Aidoneus?" If her arms were free, she would cross them over her bare chest, but they were not, so instead she pouted. A smile crept on Hades' lips. He lowered his head down, so his lips almost grazed her ear. "I will tell you what I have in store for Pirithous… after."

"After wha-" Persephone turned her head to face her husband, but was cut off by another rough, but very sexy kiss. She could wait for him to explain.

_**She never liked you  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl**_

Nemesis, the goddess of divine retribution sat by watching the Furies flutter around the Underworld awaiting their turn to be unleashed so that they can cause those who deserved pain and torture. Nemesis laughed at what she preferred to call her "minions", although everyone knew they were not. A loud thud echoed in the grad hall, Nemesis turned her head to the noise. The furies halted and leaped to the cage, grasping it, and moaning disgusting moans of curiosity. Nemesis held out her hand, causing them to quiet. The minor goddess stepped down the hall to investigate, her long chiton flowing behind her. Her bracelet all jangled as she made hasty stride to her destination. That is, until she bumped into a smaller figure. Nemesis groaned as she hit the ground, and rubbed her bottom, where it impacted the ground. She shook her head, stood upright and dusted off, then turned to glare at whatever hit her. "Oh! Lady Persephone!" She exclaimed as she went to help up her matron. "Sorry, I didn't see."

"No, no, it was my fault, but, I – Nemesis, you're the goddess of retribution… right?"

"Uh… yes… but-"

"Great! Go get some of your siblings; we may need your help!" Persephone flashed a great smile at the goddess, but ran off in the direction she came. Nemesis blinked. She blinked again. She had no idea what happened, all she knew was that she had instructions that she had to follow, and follow she would.

She could not believe it. Everyone was busy. Nemesis looked at the crack team she had set for Persephone and Hades. They sat together in a circle in the dining room; the chairs from the dinner table all pulled away. Even if they were her siblings, they were the ones who probably would not come into much use. Thanatos had to catch up on all the deaths he had been neglecting, that and he had some serious making up to do to get the Moirae to forgive him, Eris has out helping Ares and Nike with a little mini war in Sparta, Oizys and Lyssa were with Erebus doing Zeus knows what, Moros was helping Thanatos, and Charon was just always busy. She looked once again at the siblings she was able to assemble. There was Apate and Momus. They were pretty good. Together they made one hell of a con artist, and they could curse people into becoming deceivers or falling for deceit. Then there was Hypnos, who really had nothing on Thanatos. Sleep was good, but Persephone wanted something to do with revenge, so she doubted his powers of sleep would help in any way. And there was Geras. '_Really, old age?'_. And finally she could not forget about her three annoying triplet brothers, the Oneiroi; Phantasus, Ikelos and Morpheus. Although they had their uses, she had no idea what she would do with them.

Just then, Hades walked in. He glanced around the room then at Nemesis. Her stomach began to church. She feared his dissatisfaction, not because he would be cruel, but because she did not want to disappoint either. To her surprise, he nodded then left. Nemesis turned to her siblings and asked them to remain in their places. Geras, being a grumpy old man whined and complained. Nemesis, in response rolled her eyes.

_**On the bed,  
On the floor,**_

"She gathered _them_?" Persephone strained. Hades nodded staring out their window, down at the souls of you children playing among the asphodels. He cracked a smile as a young girl pushed down another young boy. Although they had departed from a life on earth, they still managed to smile. Persephone tilted her head when she noticed her husband's lack of attention towards her. She huffed and made her way to his side. She leaned against him, hooking both her arms around his left arm. Together, they looked at the subjects they ruled over. She smiled as well. '_Funny how they are so much happier than those on Earth._' She sighed once again. "It is nice that they can forget everything, isn't it? They are unchained by their past life." Hades nodded in agreement with his wife. It was beneficial that they could forget the things they left behind. Of course, they mainly forgot due to Lethe, the river of forgetfulness. Hades thought for a moment.

"Kore, do you remember when Hephaestus came back to Olympus to claim a throne?" Persephone craned her neck up to look at her husband, still focused on the playing children.

"Yes…why?"

"He made a throne for her, a gold one, which caused her to remain there forever, until he would free her." His wife nodded. "Could he make a chair like that again?"

Persephone blinked. "I suppose. But why?" Her face contorted with confusion. She had no idea why Hades would want a chair like that. It was grand gold chair, almost like a throne, and once Hera sat in it, it chained her instantly and charmed her into remaining there until Hephaestus commanded it. Hades looked at his wife, looks like we actually _can_ use the others, and their tricks." When he looked back down at Persephone, she still looked just as confused as ever. When he first had an idea, he only had a basic one, but now that Persephone had reminded him of a misfortune that happened to his dear little sister, all the pieces of his act would come together. He took his wife by her waist and in a cloud of black mist they both vanished.

_**In the other room  
he's wondering where you are**_

Hephaestus stared in shock as his younger sister and uncle appeared in a veil or dark mist and cloud. It was not often that the two of them visited Olympus. Actually Hades never visited. He only came when required, and Hephaestus knew, there was no summoning for Hades. He looked at the regally dressed couple, and how fine their chitons and jewellery were. He was proud that they each wore a brooch he had crafted himself. Hades also had a wrist brace, fashioned by none other than the god of metallurgy himself. Hephaestus stood quickly and limped to his relatives. He graced them with an awkward bow, which they returned with a slight one of their own. Persephone had one arm hooked around Hade back, while the other rested on his chest. Her husband rested his arm on her hip. She smiled at her brother. He was not actually ugly, rather he was gruff. Hades also smiled. Hephaestus was one of his nephews he could actually tolerate for longer than an hour. Hephaestus was down to earth, humble and kind. He was greatly misunderstood, and that helped him connect a bit more to Hades, as Hades was the one relative who would listen. When he first arrived on Olympus, all his brothers made fun of him. The worst of them all was his full brother, Ares, which stung him the most. He'd always try to talk to his father, but Zeus never cared; his mother was no better, Hera always told him to run along and get back to Cyclops to "craft weapons for your father." At the time, he was already an adolescent, but sometimes, even teenagers need help sometimes.

Then one day Hades was called from the Underworld for some unknown reason, and that's when he found Hephaestus hammering a shard of gold, tears in his eyes. Ever since then, Hades was one of his favourites. "Evening lord Hades, lady Persephone. What can I do for you?"

"You don't need to be formal with us, Hephaestus." Persephone shook her dainty little head. Hephaestus grinned.

"I don't mean to burden you, nephew," Hades interrupted. "But, we need a favour."

Hephaestus propped up as much as he could. He would be happy to help Hades and Persephone. Not only was Hades understand, but Persephone, after her marriage to Hades was kind. When she was still a maiden, she was not mean, but naïve. She truly believed he was evil, because he was ugly, due to the poisonings of Hermes, Ares and Apollo. His own brothers. Whenever he got the chance to try to get to know her, Demeter would drag her off, thinking he would try to make a move on the goddess of spring. Once she got married, that all changed. Her eyes were opened to see things for herself. She made up her own mind and talked to whom she pleased. "Name it, I'll do anything!"

It took more time than anticipated to explain the whole situation the Hephaestus. He was not stupid, but he could be slow, and Hades had a very articulate way of speaking. At times, Persephone had to intervene and explain the sophisticated speech her husband presented. Nonetheless, Hephaestus was able to grasp the gist of what Hades was saying. "So, you just need that chair right?" Hades nodded. Hephaestus beamed, "Sure, I can even get you two!"

Hades smiled back at his nephew. Often, when it came to his brothers' children, Hades had a generally false smile, but for a select few, he could actually crack a genuine smile, which is what he gave Hephaestus. Persephone looked at her brother-cousin, wondering what he would like in return. "What do you want in return for the chairs, Hephaestus?"

The god of metallurgy whipped his head at his sister. He was quite shocked she had asked for payment. "Oh, Seph, you don't have to pay me."

"We never pay you, nephew, accept a payment for these favours."

The crippled nephew rapidly shook his head. "Nah, and you never pay me, cause I make you guys gifts."

"Hephaestus…" Persephone started, but was cut off when Hephaestus raised his hand.

"I insist." Hades saw the persistence in his Nephew's eyes. He knew the god of fire and blacksmithing would not give up. Instead, Hades came up with a compromise.

"Nephew, we will accept the chairs for free, however, you in return must feel free to take whatever gems you find." The addressed god's eyes widened. He could hardly imagine all the things he could make with the gems he would find. Yet, he did not want to seem too excited, or Hades may have found that haughty. Hephaestus graciously accepted, and gathered his tools to go out and find the items he needed to make the chairs for the deities of the Underworld. With a nod and bow, Hades and Persephone dispersed back to the Underworld.

Back in the dark Underworld, Nemesis looked toyed with her hair, now unbound. It had been at least twenty minutes since Hades checked on them. Perhaps she failed them. Perhaps they were so disappointed they just stopped caring or maybe… "Your Highnesses!" she ran up to them and did a sweet curtsy. "I did not think…"

Persephone and Hades looked at her with a blank expression. She decided it may have been best if she just did not continue, lest they be angered by her thoughtless words. "Never mind." Nemesis grinned. "So what did you need with us?"

_**So lock the door,  
And close your eyes,  
I guess now it's time**_

It took a lot of time, a lot though, and a lot of planning, but in the end, everything actually worked out. Nemesis wrote down the finalized plans once more. She smiled as she read through them. Turns out, the siblings who actually were there really could play some sort of an important role. Apate and Momus charmed a necklace that would help Persephone and Hades act the parts that they needed. Apate's deceit and Momus' mockery would help them become the best con-artists, for a limited period of time, but still, sufficient for their plans. Hypnos was instructed to curse the two chairs that Hephaestus was working on. The curses would have to ones who would sit on the chairs be placed in state of sleep, and yet remain "awake". Geras would enchant it to make sure they would very slowly age. The Oneiroi were also to curse the chairs, and the ones who would be seated, to be haunted by dreams, of what they would perceive to be reality, but were in fact just dreams. And Nemesis was the one who would wrap it all up and tie it with a bow. She was the goddess of retribution, and she would deliver. She would make sure everything went according to plan. With her powers, she would ensure that Pirithous and Theseus would pay for even thinking of kidnapping her lord's lovely queen. Somehow, Hades was able to make a plan and utilize all the powers of the assembly she had gathered. Nemesis was rather impressed. She never knew Hades could be so devious. She knew he was wise, and just, but she really did not think him capable of scheming the way he did. In fact he had made up almost the whole plan. Nemesis finished the final sentence of her notes picked up the clay tablet and handed them to Hades. The god of the Underworld took the tablet and checked it over. A Machiavellian smirk pulled at his lips. Persephone stepped to his side, and stood on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder. A similar grin tugged at her cheeks as well. Pirithous would not know what hit him. The majesties looked up to Nemesis, still smiling. Nemesis blinked a couple times before letting her own malicious grin appear. Obviously they were quite pleased.

"This is perfect." Persephone smiled.

Hades glanced over the tablet one more time. "Indeed it is. We have out done ourselves."

"No, my lord, _you_ outdid _your_self."

Persephone chuckled and voiced her agreement. Hades handed back the tablet to Nemesis. Persephone still hung onto her husband's arm. Nemesis took the tablet and excused herself. Hades dismissed her with one regal wave, and with that Nemesis vanished in a black cloud. Persephone chuckled again, and looked up at her husband. "All this for one man?"

"All this for a man," Hades looked down at his, and hooked his fingers under her chin. "Who is after what is mine."

Before she could respond, Hades had sealed her lips with a kiss.

_**On the bed,  
On the floor,  
**_

Three days had passed since they had visited Hephaestus. Hades and Persephone sat in their thrones listening to the story of an elderly woman who died in her sleep. Actually, when they checked the record, she actually killed herself. The woman was suffering from insanity and thought she was a mermaid, and Poseidon's wife (this made Persephone snicker). She ended up jumping into a shallow river, and bumped her head on a rock, knocking her out and died. Hades inwardly sighed. He was so happy he enforced the rule that the fates had to provide reports of deaths and the causes, so he could keep track of the souls and differentiate the crazy from the normal. At one point, he judged over a man who was supposedly murdered by his friend. In reality, he actually choked on a grape, and believed it to be poisoned. Sometimes, when reading through the causes of death, he wondered if Atropos was bored or if Thanatos was getting to her. Either way, some of them were totally ridiculous. "I am truly sorry for your experience." Hades placed the clay tablet back on the floor. He straightened up on his throne and cleared his throat. He looked at his wife, who looked extremely bothered. "Persephone." It was weird calling her that.

Persephone perked up and looked at him. He stared back at her. "Oh," She cupped her hands together, and with a flash of white light, produced an asphodel. With a wave of her hand, the asphodel floated to the woman. "To the Fields of Asphodel."

The woman bowed and made her way out of the throne room. "Oh and maybe take a sip from Lethe?" She called.

"Kore." Hades whispered. Persephone looked at him and flashed a sweet, innocent smile. Like many of her gestures, that easily got him wrapped around her small, graceful fingers. Instead of reprimanding her, Hades rolled his eyes and beckoned forth the next soul. After an hour and about 50 souls later, Hades and Persephone had the soul redirected to Rhadamanthys and Minos to preside over. Once the doors to the throne room shut, Persephone started to laugh.

"Remember that old lady, Aidoneus?" She laughed again. As much as he wanted to join his wife, Hades held back his laughter. He would rather not laugh at the misfortunes of the mortals, no matter how incredibly odd they were. However, he did allow his wife to finish her laughter.

A loud knock echoed through the throne room. Persephone instantly went staid. Somehow, his wife never ceased to surprise him. "Enter." His even voice travelled throughout the grand hall. Hermes entered, his little winged sandals fluttered as her ran to them.

When he got to the throne, gave a great, low bow and straightened up again. "Evening, my Lord, my Lady." Persephone stared passively, while her husband inquired why Hermes was on this side of the Styx.

"Ah, well, brother Hephaestus was quite insistent." Hermes scratched the back of his head awkwardly. No gods except himself, the gods of the Underworld, Persephone, and obviously, Hades were allowed in the Underworld unless granted special access. "He is… here." He shut his eyes tight and waited for Persephone – yes, Persephone- To jump up and fling a great wave of power at him. She was more of a stickler when it came to the laws and rules of the underworld, Hades was more lenient.

"Send him in." Hermes' eyes snapped open; he turned to look at his uncle. He had a strange look in his eyes, and unrecognizable one.

Hermes bowed awkwardly. "Y-yes, my lord." He turned on the balls of his feet and ran to get Hephaestus.

In a matter of seconds, both he and Hephaestus were walking in carrying grand, gold chairs- which seemed to look more like thrones. Hades smiled. They would definitely feed the egos of Pirithous and Theseus; it would catch them totally off guard. Hephaestus and Hermes set the chairs down in front of the two sovereigns. Hermes noticed Persephone was now smiling. Hephaestus stood up straight and stretched out his back. "I took the liberty of sprinkling some of the waters of Lethe on them; just a pint."

Hades pushed himself off his throne and reached his hand down to his wife. Persephone placed a hand in his and let herself be hoisted up by his strength. He pulled her closer to himself, so she would take his arm. The two of them stepped down the small stair case which elevated their thrones higher than the floor. The two of them circled the chairs Hephaestus presented. Once they inspected both the stopped in front of Hephaestus and smiled.

"You out did yourself, my brother." Persephone spoke.

"I could not agree more, nephew. They are magnificent."

Hephaestus beamed. He never got a compliment about his work, and the times he did, he gladly accepted. Persephone could not help but cock a brow at Hermes. She gave him a questioning look. Hermes stepped back. From what he could tell, he had done nothing wrong. "Still here, Hermes? Are there not mortal souls who need guiding?" Her voice laced with displeasure. Hermes sucked in a breath. He bowed to Persephone and excused himself, mumbling apologies. He jumped up. The wings on his sandals extended and flapped, and he was gone in an instant. Persephone scoffed and rolled her eyes. She hated it when rules were not followed without consent.

Persephone and Hades turned back to Hephaestus, and thanked him once more. "Don't worry about it." Hephaestus waved a hand. "Anyways, I best be off. The Cyclopes aren't the smartest creatures in the world so…"

"You are excused if so needed, Nephew."

"Thank you, Uncle." And with a wave a bow, Hephaestus vanished in burst of flame, leaving behind dust and ash.

_**In the other room  
he's wondering where you are **_

"You're evil, you know that?"

Nemesis stared at Persephone as the queen picked at some grapes. Persephone quirked her eyes up at Nemesis and gave her a sly wink. Her emerald green eyes glimmered with hints of mischief. "I'm not the evil one, Nemesis. Hades is. I just support him." She justified herself, with a hint of deviant in her voice. As they spoke, Hypnos and the Oneiroi were doing as they were instructed, cursing the chair, while Geras 'enchanted'. Nemesis would play her part as soon as Theseus and Pirithous arrived. Persephone tossed her hair over her shoulder and straightened up on the chair she was seated on. She smiled to herself as she watched her husband walk in.

Hades glanced around the room, until his eyes landed on his wife. He made his way to her, and pulled her up off the chair. "I need you for a second." He then turned to look at Nemesis. "Excuse us, Nemesis." The goddess of retribution stood up and bowed, and with that Hades took his wife into a room that he often stayed in, when she was up on Earth with her mother. The study. Persephone never liked the room. Not because it was dark, like much of the Underworld, but because it was boring. All it was, was a room filled with tablets among tablets, and each were records, names, deaths, curses, blessings, mining stuff that she did not bother to understand. When she got the chance, Persephone would always pull Hades out of the room, and Hades would always comply with her wishes. He never understood why there were so many rumours that he never gave into what Persephone wanted or needed. He actually almost always gave her everything he wanted, not that she asked for a lot, but when she did, he delivered. A small pout presented itself on Persephone's face. Hades smirked to himself once he saw her expression.

"Why are we here, Husband; you know I hate it here." She whined as he pulled out a small tablet and handed it to her. she looked down at the tablet, then up at him, then back down again. "What is it?" She said, flatly.

"Seal it."

"Seal it." She repeated.

Her husband nodded. "Seal it."

She rolled her eyes up at him, while keeping her head tilted down at the tablet. She raised a single brow up at her husband, giving him a questioning look. When he failed to respond she blatantly asked, "Why~?" She sustained the word. Hades blinked down at her.

"Wife, Pirithous must believe you have intentions for him." His wife maintained her look. "Invite him to dinner."

Persephone scoffed and threw her hands up, but let them flop down to her sides in an exasperated manner. "Well, if they're coming here anyways, what's the point?" She put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight on her right leg, in a very sassy manner. Her brow still inclined. Hades let his arms fall down to his sides. He leaned back and kept a flat expression. The two shared a slight staring contest. Not even Hades and Persephone, as great a couple as they are, could withstand the attractions of arguments. The competition held up much longer than Hades expected. He though by now his wife would have let up and sealed it, or complained, and just left; but this whole time she stood her ground and looked on at him. But on Persephone's side, Hades did exactly what she knew he would do. He stood there and stared at her, with his passive expression, and she would let up soon, because as much as she had grown up, part of her was still a child.

Hades smiled as Persephone scowled and held her hands out to take the tablet. With a wave a narcissus flower engraved itself into tablet. She pushed the tablet back to Hades, who looked down at her and smiled. She huffed, held her chin high and walked out haughtily, till he pulled her back and placed a quick peck on her forehead. This immediately cheered the queen; her smile betrayed her and pulled her cheeks up. Hades chuckled at how she resisted herself. Hades laced his fingers with Persephone to escort her out the room she hated so much. Once they reached the throne room, he called for Thanatos to bring Hermes, messenger of the gods.

_**So lock the door,  
And close your eyes,  
I guess now it's time**_

Hermes ran in, enthusiastic as ever. He was not as scared as last time, because last time, he was not summoned. Persephone could not possibly grow angry because he was summoned by Hades himself. Hermes ran up to the stairs that lead to the throne, placed a single foot on one step, and bowed. "Lord Hades, Lady Persephone." His half sister sat on her throne. Her expression was normal. It was just a blank, plain face. As is she could not care less that he was there, which was probably true. Hades on the other hand, was standing and had a few things in his hand.

"I am sincerely sorry to burden you with such things, Hermes." He went down the steps to stand in front of his nephew. He held out his handful of items; A tablet for Zeus, reporting information about mining, a gift from Persephone to her mother, Demeter, and an invitation. Hermes looked down at the objects in his uncles hands and took them. The first two were the usual things that Hades had delivered to the Earth on a monthly basis, but the invitation was something unusual. Hermes blinked down at it a couple of times, and then smiled at his uncle.

"Don't worry about it, Uncle. It is my job, after all."

Hades smiled at Hermes. He was proud that to be the only one that Zeus' and Poseidon's children called "uncle". Generally it was taboo, but he was the only one who permitted it, and truthfully liked it. Hermes saluted Hades, then turned on his heel and ran of faster the Zephyrus himself. Once Hermes' figure had totally disappeared, he turned to his wife and the two exchanged malicious smirks.

_**Oh, oh  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl  
I'm sorry if she likes me more than  
She ever liked you, **_

Today was the day Theseus and Pirithous would arrive. Eris and Thanatos were back from whatever they had previously been doing and lay on the barren dirt outside of gates of Hades. They waited for their brother Charon to ferry the two men to palace. Eris lay on her belly, and propped her head up on her hands. Thanatos was on his back, hands behind his head and elbows protruding up to the sky, He kept his eyes closed. "What do you suppose they have planned?" Eris asked her brother, turning to look beside her. Her straight black hair fell off her shoulder. Thanatos cracked open an eye and looked at his sister.

"Don't know." He answered. "But according to Nemesis, it was devious."

"They got anything on us?" Eris crossed her arms over each other and laid on the intertwined limbs, she cocked her brow, and gave a cocky single sided smile at her brother.

Thanatos snorted. "If by _us_, you mean you and Moros, then no. Nemesis said it was devious. That's all."

"I heard from Morpheus it mild. Mean, but mild."

"Well, Morpheus is the smartest of the three, Phantasus and Ikelos are the stupids." Thanatos had to give a slight chuckle thinking of how Morpheus was not actually that smart either. Both his eyes snapped open as Eris gasped. He turned his head to look where she was looking. A silhouette of Charon's boat came through in the mist, meaning…

"My Lord, my lady," Eris and Thanatos shoved each other as they fell to the throne of Hades and Persephone. "They have arrived." Persephone nodded at the two siblings and waved off a dismissal. She looked at her husband and grinned. Beside her throne was a small box which held two necklaces. She pulled the box of the ground and placed on her lap. Her dainty little digits pulled the lid open and she reached in, and pulled a garnet and obsidian necklace. She handed the obsidian one to her husband, who clasped it around his own neck. He then got up and pulled his wife off her throne, to clasp the garnet necklace around her lovely pale neck.

"You look divine, my queen."

Persephone turned neck and looked up at her husband. "You look rather dashing yourself, my king." She craned her neck up and pulled his head down to give him a kiss. As soon as their lips connected their necklaces reacted to their emotion. They were immune to curse placed on the other's charms, and were connected so that they would be able to share thoughts, that way their stories matched. Persephone pushed herself off her husband to walk to the dining room. Hades held his hands behind his back, and made his way to greet their 'guests'.

_**She never liked you  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl **_

He smirked upon seeing his nephew. Because Theseus was Poseidon's son, he could never gather the strength to kill the boy. That did not mean that he would not punish Theseus.

When the two mortals saw the god, they stood up and bowed to him. "Good evening, my lord." Theseus greeted. Hades nodded. "So…why did you invite us here?" He could tell Theseus was nervous. Perhaps he was scared to betray his uncle, or just scared in general. Hades placed a heavy hand on Theseus' shoulder.

"I understand your friend would like something that belongs to me." Theseus' eyes widened immediately. They darted to Pirithous – who shrugged, and flashed an egotistical grin- then back to Hades. "W-well, n-"

"Indeed, I do, Hades." Pirithous intervened. Theseus stared incredulously at Pirithous, who did not grant Hades any honourifics. Hades turned his head to look at the man who wanted his wife. He was athletically built. He wore no shirt, and wore a single apron held up by a codpiece. '_How arrogant._' Hades though. Obvious Pirithous just wanted to show off his body to Persephone. Hades grin was easy to make as the charmed necklace allowed him to play the parts he needed.

"Then come, feast with me and my wife and we'll draw a bargain."

This made both the mortal men's jaws drop. Hades inwardly smiled a genuine smile. They were surprised, that means something. He tricked them, like he hoped he would. Obviously they thought this mission would be a little bit more challenging. Hades straightened out, and led the two mortals the dining room, where Persephone sat.

Before they arrived the Garnet necklace pulsed as soon as Hades had said 'We'll draw a bargain.' Persephone smiled, as a wave of warmth flowed over her body. She looked down at the black obsidian table before her to see her reflection. Her eyes lost their sparkle, her hair fell flat, limp and dull, her eyes had bags and she significantly paled. She smiled. The necklace worked better than she expected. When she heard the approaching footsteps of her husband, cousin and his friend, she bowed her head down, and let her face fall as well. Hades smiled upon seeing the false appearance of his wife. She looked up at him, a tired expression on her face. He glanced at Pirithous, whose face contorted with disapproval. With a wave of his hand, dark shadows pulled chairs out for Theseus and Pirithous to sit. Pirithous sat by Persephone, who was on Hades' right side- the kind sat at the head of the table. Persephone felt a twinge of disgust roll in her stomach as Pirithous winked to her. Although she wanted to wince in disgust, the necklace made her smile with hope.

Hades smiled as he looked at the interaction. He almost wanted to laugh at Persephone's true feelings. He wanted to laugh harder when she felt his laughter. Hades cleared his throat to gather the attentions of Theseus and Pirithous. The two mortals looked up at him, as he waved a hand. Nemesis and Apate then walked in with two dishes full of food. Pirithous opened his mouth to reject until Hades interrupted. "It's from earth; gifts from her mother." Pirithous glanced at Persephone who turned away from Hades. Little did the two mortals know that behind the illusions of the charmed necklaces, the goddess of spring was nowhere near unhappy, and the god of the Underworld was not at all uncaring – especially towards his wife. Without an argument, Pirithous and Theseus began eating; they did not want to anger the god of the Underworld. Hades glanced at Persephone who caught his eyes. His wife turned and looked at Pirithous and gave him a pleading look.

"Please, please take me away from this wretched place." She wept. Deep down, she would never say anything like that about the Underworld. It was her primary home, she could never curse it like that. However, much to her amusement, Pirithous totally bought it. He swallowed what was in his mouth and took her hand under the table.

"Do not worry, beloved," She winced. "I will get you out of here." Diagonally from the two, Hades pretended not to hear, however he could not help the rush of anger when Pirithous grabbed _his_ wife's hand. Persephone nodded and –tried- to slowly slip her hand away. She did not want to seem too glad to remove his hand from hers. Pirithous cleared his throat and stood up off his seat. "My lord, as you know, I have come to ask for Persephone's hand in marriage. She deserves far better than you and I challenge you for her."

Theseus, his loyal friend, stood as well. "And I shall fight by his side."

Hades and Persephone exchanged glimpses at one another. A smirk crept on the god's face; he too stood up and looked at the two mortals. "Very well, Pirithous. I will take you on that challenge. But please, sit down." The two mortals did not know that once Pirithous initiated a challenge, he had triggered the curses on the chairs. Once they sat, their eyes widened then dulled, their bodies no longer moved, they could not move. The mortals were literally petrified. Persephone looked as snakes coiled and locked themselves around the mortals' wrists, feet, necks and waists. Once they were finished intertwining together, she stood and pulled the necklace of her neck, hearing the 'snap' of the broken clasp. She stood over Pirithous, and dropped the necklace on his lap. "As if I would marry you." She hissed. One thing about Persephone, she could have a fearsome temper. Hades unclasped his own necklace and gave it to Persephone who laid it on Theseus' lap. "Sorry, cousin, it had to be done." She went to her husband and wrapped her arms around his right arm. She smiled up at her husband, who returned her smile. They turned to make their way out of the dining hall into the throne room.

Hades turned to Nemesis who had been waiting in the shadows the entire time. "Do as you please, Nemesis."

The goddess of divine retribution looked up at him and smiled. "As you wish, milord." She turned back at the two frozen figures, and pulled her hand forward. Within an instant, the furies whipped around the two men, laughing and cackling.

_**Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
I'm sorry if I stole your girl**_

In the hallways, Persephone looked up at her husband. "She wouldn't do anything crazy, right?"

Hades stopped in his tracks, holding Persephone back as well. He looked down at his wife, "I doubt it." Persephone shrugged. They continued walking to the throne room, arm in arm.

_First of all… are the Keres the Furies? I'm not sure, I always thought they were different, but some sources say they're one in the same, others say they aren't. I don't think they are. Unless some expert says they aren't. I don't know. Did anyone spot the implied sex? Yeah, I am keeping it T-rated, and I really don't write lemons. Too weird. But come on, after a crazy nymph, and a weird kid, they both needed some sort of relief for the sexual tension. And yeah, the Lethe thing is reference to it being called "the Chair of Forgetfulness" but I was unsure about what to call it so, yeah. As for the song, seriously, it is so funny. Anyways__**, Colossians 3:17 :).**_


	6. We Went Under

_Disclaimer: Because I haven't used on since chapter one. I really don't own Greek Mythology. I just own the plots and concepts. But the songs belong to the producers, writers and artists, yenno like… whoever is copyrighted and all that fun stuff. So I guess the inspiration belongs to them, right? Cool stuff._

* * *

**We Went Under**

_**Sour candy endings  
**__**Coffee stained, but aware**_

Hades plunked down on his throne and wiped his face with hand, dragging it down slowly. As his hand fell, he began to slouch deeper into his throne. His head ached. The gods of Olympus had called him forth to deal with Sisyphus, a man who had previously escaped the Underworld using trickery and lies. Hades had dealt with it, but it gave him a migraine. Not to mention the past events were just so much confusion and turmoil, not even Eris enjoyed them. Yes, he meant Adonis – who died a few months ago, and Menthe…nobody knows where she went, and who could forget Pirithous, he was still having himself a nice seat. Nobody really cares either. The god of the Underworld's head rolled towards an empty throne to his right. Nobody touched it, not even him. Persephone was quite particular about her throne, and at times he just did not feel like dealing with his somewhat-post-adolescent wife's drama over her paraphernalia. Speaking of the queen, summer was ending today, and he would have to go above and retrieve his wife. Ever since their Adonis incident, Persephone had this sudden demand that he meet her in a specific spot, and pick her up. _Girls._ He summoned forth for Thanatos. The god of death came faithfully, as he was the most favoured out of his siblings- or so he assumed- much to their annoyance. Hades looked his friend and servant up and down, Thanatos looked oddly dishevelled lately after coming back from his work with the fates.

"I need you to watch things. And inform Aiakos, Minos and Rhadamanthys that they will be taking over the judging momentarily."

Thanatos bowed and nodded. "Where are you going, sir?" He asked as the king made his way past him.

Hades turned back towards Thanatos. "To get the _queen_."

"Ah, right." Thanatos paused. "Well then, I'll do my duties." He saluted the King and vaporized away to visit the three judges. Hades smiled. Thanatos was always eager to do things, and he knew Thanatos was sincere. Hades proceeded to walk out of the Palace and on his way to Styx, and wait for Charon.

_**Oh I'm so tangled up in my  
**__**Big sunglasses, I am  
**__**Bed hungry, second day fare**_

The souls of the dead whispered, 'That's him, king of the Underworld', 'This is lord Hades' and oddly, 'Oh, he is so handsome'. Hades shrugged the comments off, feeling slightly awkward by the females who gazed him up and down. He knew his statues in the mortal world made him look old, scary and commandeering, but to be honest, he was young, just, and honourable. That and, admittedly, he was a bit awkward. Charon, the quiet ferryman and brother of Thanatos bowed to Hades. Hades nodded to Charon and extended a hand holding a few gold coins. Charon shook his head and held his hand up, rejecting the coins. Hades was far too kind and fair a king for him to ask money from. Although he did not argue, Hades sat down and slid the coins into a baggy, and pushed the bag to Charon's feet for him to find later. He refused to be one of those kings who did not follow his own rules. Neither talked on the staid boat ride that would lead back up the way mortals came. It was not awkward. Both understood that the other did not like to talk much, which was good. It was a comfortable silence. Once they arrived on land, Hades stepped out, thanked Charon and bowed, Charon bowed lower, to show his respect.

"Hello, milord." A youthful voice cried behind the god. Hades turned to face his young nephew, Hermes.

"Hermes." He nodded his acknowledgement and proceeded up the dark tunnel which would lead to the secret entrance to the Underworld from the mortal world.

"Going to fetch lady Persephone?" Hermes followed his revered uncle. Of course he idolized his own father, but Hermes also looked up to his uncle Hades.

Hades nodded again. "Indeed." As much as he loved his nieces and nephews, he really did not like talking to a majority of them. Only a select few were graced by his conversation. He did not feel that he was better than them, but most of the chat was just small talk, idle banter, or just plain weird. And other times, like Hermes, for example, they just talked on and on and on. He really did not mind talking, but when it was useless, silly and pointless, he found no need to encourage it. Sadly, some of his brothers' children did not get the hint.

"Ah, she did very well making the Earth beautiful this year. But I'm sure you know that right uncle? She has done quite a job making the Underworld less dreary. No offense. You know, she should do some decorating in Olympus. It is too monochromatic up there. Well… more like dichromatic. White and gold- Dad's favourites. Persephone and Demeter could brighten it up; give a wild array of colours, but then again flowers…" And he just would not stop.

_**No, we went under  
**__**The weight was too much to carry in**_

Up on Earth, Persephone sat on a stool listening to her mother. She looked out the cottage window to the sun, checking on how high in the sky it was. When the sun begins to set, she would be on her way to a little grove, where she would meet her husband and he would escort her home. By their fifth anniversary, Persephone had considered the Underworld to be her primary home. Persephone puffed air out her mouth, and blew a stray strand out of her face. Demeter was giving her another long talk about staying safe in the Underworld. '_Honestly, mother, I've lived there for a good two decades and more, I can take care of myself._' Persephone rolled her emerald eyes towards her brunette mother. Half lidded eyes idly watched the goddess of agriculture pack a bunch of things into a bag. Gifts for her older brother. Persephone allowed a smile to stain her face. It had been about seven years now, since her mother and her husband reconciled, and it had been five years since they got on real good terms. Persephone stretched upright, and lifted her arms up, weaving her fingers through her hair at the same time. As she stretched the kinks out of her back, strands of her fell from the braided wreathes of hair and flowers that her mother pulled up for her.

"Don't slouch, honey, it's bad for your posture." Demeter scolded her daughter for slouching in the first place.

Persephone sighed and rolled her eyes in feigned annoyance. "Mother."

"Persephone," her mother began. It was still a surprise that her mother would sometimes call her by the new name she was deemed. Usually, Demeter stuck with Kore, the name she had given her daughter at birth. "Be careful when you walk back, there is nectar in here, it could spill. And if you plan to teleport there, be all the more wary.

"Actually, why do you never invite Pluton here?"

Persephone grinned. Hades would die if he heard Demeter say _that_ name. Of his siblings, he was the only one who was granted with two names, Pluton Aidoneus, and he hated the first one. "Do not ever call him that in his presence, first of all," Persephone tittered. "And he is really committed to his work."

Demeter smiled. "He has always been dedicated to what he did. Even in…" Persephone got up towards Demeter and laid a hand on her mother's shoulder. She knew what she was going to talk about, and the memory of the trauma would only cause her pain. She shook her head, not wanting her mother to recall any of what she and her siblings had to endure. Demeter smiled at her daughter, and gave her a hug. "You know, Kore, when you were first bound to the Underworld, I thought it was the worst thing that would ever have to happen. But now I see, it has benefited many of us." Persephone smiled at her mother, as Demeter laid a hand on her daughter's cheek. "You have made it so that people can appreciate the nature they lost, you made me realize the value of letting you grow, and you have made Hades happier than I have ever seen him, and you, you have grown to a wonderful young woman."

"Oh, Mother." Persephone smiled and embraced her dear mother.

_**I felt the thunder  
**__**Mr. Don't Look So Scared**_

"So you walked?" Persephone smiled up at her much taller husband. The few rays of sun were caught in his black, wavy hair. Her husband usually just appeared in cloud of smoke and ash, and came for her, using the same method to transport them back.

Hades looked at his wife. Her topaz blonde hair swayed behind her. "I had a feeling you would be late."

"Had a feeling? Or asked the fates?" She ticked an eyebrow at him, and plastered on a suspicious smile. They all knew the only gods who could prophesize were the fates, Apollo and, on occasion, Hera.

"Actually," Hades began, stepping over a log, then lifting his wife over it, and helping her back down on her feet. "Lately, they are not accepting any requests for insight on the future."

"Oh?" Persephone dusted off her dress. "And, why not?"

"Atropos has been… busy, as of late." Hades held out an arm, which his wife gladly took. Persephone tilted her head. Atropos was always busy with the future, odd she would reject requests for viewing it. Then again, the fates were the fates. If they made up their mind, there was no changing it. The couple continued walking down the path to the hidden enterance of the Underworld. As per usual, Persephone led most of their conversation. Hades never minded when Persephone kept chattering. He liked listening to her and her sweet flowery voice. Persephone did not mind leading it, so long as her husband was actively listening she was happy. She hooked her arms around one of his toned, muscled arms and leaned against his shoulder- which is exactly where her head began. Hades was a whole neck and head taller than her. Still, the couple looked beautiful together. Several times, one of Persephone's arms would fly around to show exasperations, exaggeration or simply to give emotion. Hades could not help but smile at how expressive his wife could be. Before he knew it he got lost in his thoughts of how lovely Persephone was. He soon felt a sudden tug on his arms and looked behind him, to find his wife paused, staring into the field. He tugged lightly at her arm. Her gaze shifted back to her husband, who had a curious look in his eyes.

"Look, Aidoneus," she pointed. "It's lovely!" He saw a grand and beautiful wedding in a large and open field. Persephone could hardly take her eyes off the décor, that was so wonderfully selected, and the flowers. Hades on the other hand simply liked the cheerfulness of the celebration. Before the two got too immersed in the aesthetic beauty of the wedding, another enchanting wonder caught them- the melody of a lyre. Both their eyes shifted to a young man, whose back was turned to them. Persephone's eyes glimmered with awe. The music was marvelous. It was indescribable; like bells tinkling in the ocean breeze or children's laughter at dawn. Hades felt his wife rest on his arm and he smiled down at the tiny goddess. She looked up at him and smiled. "Isn't _that_ lovely." He nodded '_Indeed, you are._' Persephone blinked and smiled up at him. After a moment of basking in the captivating charms of the lyre, Hades put his arm around his wife, and gently picked her up onto her feet. He placed a light kiss on her cheek – to which she giggled in response- and pulled her to him.

"We have to go home."

Persephone nodded. He was right, she had a duty in the underworld, and although she loved the music, she loved home as well. Before she let herself be carried off she caught sight of the bride, only a slight glimpse from the corner of her eye. '_She is beautiful._'

"Kore." Her king's voice broke her though and before she was able to see the bride for her entirety, she ran off to her king, brushing the woman off as nobody more than a mere mortal.

"You're so impatient, Aiden." Persephone laughed as she ran up and once again captured Hades' arm. "You should slow down and appreciate life."

Hades gave her a sarcastic smirk. "I do that enough, don't I?"

Persephone huffed a laugh and hit her man's chest. "You are, oh, so funny."

_**I never knew, I never knew  
**__**That I could be so sad  
**__**We went under**_

Persephone folded her chiton and placed it inside one of the bins of the grand dark drawer. She then opened another bin and pulled out a royal purple chiton. She dressed herself in it, drawing her arms though the arm holes, and tying the gold girdle round her tummy. The gem encrusted belt was a glorious sign of status. After, she undid the vines that tied up her hair, and pulled the loose strands up to a half-do, finishing it off with a silver and gold crown fixing everything in place. Embellished into the crown were a diamond center and two tourmalines on the sides. Hera and Amphitrite finally convinced her to show off her queen-status, using a tiara made from the gems and the metals found in Hades' domain.

The god of the Underworld looked up from the tablet he was reading and smiled. Persephone was adoring herself in the mirror, and decorating herself further with gems from his world. It was kind of an ego boost for him, that she prided herself in his treasures, rather than just flowers and leaves of her mother's domain. The final touch was the agate ring. With a flip of her hair and turn Persephone turned to her husband and held her hands out for him to hold. He pushed himself off the pillow – though remained sitting- and took her hands, and kissed each one. Persephone smiled, and slid on the bed across from him, pulling her arms around him and leaning into his reciprocated embrace. She nuzzled him tenderly; the two froze with their foreheads pressed together. They enjoyed those moments of intimacy, and absorbed one another's presence. Persephone looked into her husband's eyes which were closed. Although she enjoyed looking deeply into the misty obsidian irises, she also liked seeing the serenity on his face. To others, Hades' facial expressions were almost always blank, but to Persephone, no. She could read him like an open book and read even further between the lines. With a quick gesture Persephone dipped her head in and kissed Hades.

A bubbling warmth built up inside the god. Although he and Persephone did kiss often, when she surprised him liked that, it never failed to make him feel like it was their first all over again. He held her cheek and returned the kiss. No one would ever understand the feeling of being reunited after what seemed like centuries. He felt Persephone push into him further, her warm, velvet lips moving over his. Hades sunk in slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer. Before either could try to stir the kiss deeper, Hades – much to his displeasure- broke them apart. "We-we have a duty."

Persephone sighed and leaned her head in the crook of his neck. "Can we finish this tonight?" She shifted her head to look up at him, only seeing the bottom half of his face. Hades chuckled.

"Of course." Persephone automatically perked up and sat arrect. She looked at her husband and flashed a happy grin. She pulled him into yet another embrace.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you, too."

_**I've been very cautious  
**__**Trying numbness instead of pain**_

Rhadamanthys, Aiakos and Minos turned to look as their deities entered the throne room. They remained standing, none of the judges would dare sit in Hades' or Persephone's thrones – more Persephone than Hades. "Good evening, king and queen. You are looking lovely today, milady." Aiakos was the first to step down and bow. Rhadamanthys and Minos followed suit.

"Why, thank you." Persephone smiled as Hades guided her to sit on her klismos. As she wiggled into her throne, her smile grew. Untouched, just the way she left and liked it. Hades also sat into his throne and held his hand out to Minos. The judge placed a small clay tablet into the god's hand and described the reports perfectly. As he did, Hades eyes scanned down the list. He looked up at Minos, impressed as usual, by his impeccable ability to memorize everything. Hades nodded their dismissal and the three judges disappeared to their respective domains. Putting the tablet into his left hand, Hades draped his right hand over his arm rest and held it open. This was not unnoticed by queen Persephone who rested her hand in his offered one. The two straightened out and sat was regally and authoritatively as possible. Hades called for the doors to open, and a single soul floated in.

Persephone struggled to remain still. This was always her problem when returning. She was so restless after months of being a child on Earth. She did like being queen and she knew how to behave, but it was those first few hours she really had a hard time with. Excuse after excuse, story after story, review after review, life after life, Persephone sighed. Hades knew his wife was restless. One thing he struggled with when she returned was taking breaks. When she was gone, he just let the souls flow in, one after another, taking no breaks. When she got back, he forgot how restless and edgy Persephone was after returning from Earth thus, he never really remembered to take any breaks. He squeezed her hand lightly. He knew he made her wait a whole five hours – which to him was hardly anything- he just had to squeeze in one last person. He glanced down at the tablet Thanatos and Atropos compiled. Persephone sighed once again and called for the soul to enter. Hades smiled at the impulsivity of his wife. At times, it could be pretty funny. Persephone took charge of this case. It was a young girl, possibly, even a nymph, whose head was down. The iron queen called for her name.

"Eurydice." The girl hiccupped.

"Look at us, Eurydice." At once the girl obeyed. Persephone's face contorted into confusion. The girl seemed vaguely familiar, very, very vague. She was beautiful. She had a fair face and big, blue doe eyes. Her hair was brown and wavy and fell down to her waist. She was wearing what seemed to once have been a purely white chiton. The girl's eyes darted from the queen to the king and back again. "What happened to you, Eurydice?"

Eurydice's eyes fell back down. She paused for a while taking deep, shaking breaths. After a while her pseudo-body began to tremble a little bit. Before they knew it, the girl began to weep. After a few more unstable breaths, she finally began to speak. "I-I was married. T-th-then, there was a… a satyr and he was…then I…, we were recently married too," She sobbed. "I felt-I felt a prick on-on my heel… and I-it just…" She broke down again, covering her face with her hands, and falling to her knees. "I can't be here, I can't be. We were supposed to-to have a future together, a happy one. Have children, grow old together." She said between gasps of breath and sobs of exhalation. "We were just married _today_." The nymph's shoulders began to jolt up and down by the force of her sobs. Hades and Persephone sat there looking at her sadly. They could do nothing for her, but sympathize her. To some extent, Hades knew what it was like to be married then have that person wrenched away. Although she was not taken, Persephone almost had to go home (as in Earth) right away, but thankfully Zeus was on his side.

After another few minutes of listening to her crying and inhaling the smell of raw and fresh tears, Hades looked at Persephone, who nodded. "Asphodel." She waved her hand and an asphodel flower appeared at Eurydice's knees. She gently picked up the flower and stood up. She bowed respectfully and apologized for her disturbance, then thanked them and walked out of the palace.

_**Your humour makes me  
**__**Makes me nauseous**_

Persephone let the rest of her hair fall down behind her. She tossed her head around, letting the hair flow out. She walked over to her bed and scooted into the covers. Hades was beside her reading, more tablets. She picked a brush on the side table beside her and began brushing her hair out. "You know, that Eurydice girl, she was familiar."

Hades put the tablets down on a table beside him. "A friend of yours?" He asked as he lay down onto his pillow, and crossed his arms back behind his head. The blanket lay at his waist, showing his bare torso.

Persephone shook her head; her hands fell onto her lap, which was covered by the mattress. "No, I can't for the life of me remember where, but I know I've seen her." After moments of thinking Persephone grunted in frustration and put the brush back where she got it. "It's no use." She sighed as she snuggled onto Hades chest and pulled the covers to her chin. The soft down comforter hugged her and Hades' bodies together. She pressed her cheek against his bare chest. Hades felt the soft cotton of her night dress against his body. It was a bit cool from lack of use for six months. He took one arms and draped it over her shoulders. They both sighed. They have had many sad endings for hearings, but as of late, none were as sad as Eurydice's.

Persephone snuggled in closer when she felt Hades run his hand up and down her arm. "I wish we could do something for her." He said quietly. Persephone nodded.

"And she was newly married too. Such a shame."

"According to Atropos' report; today."

"Today? As in, she was just married today?" Persephone pushed off his chest and supported her weight on a single forearm.

Hades nodded. "She even said so."

Persephone lay her head back down and sadly closed her eyes. "I stopped listening after she broke down crying. I felt too… too…"

"Invasive?" Hades interjected. Persephone nodded. Hades sighed, "I know. I felt it too."

A brief silence filled the room. It was not awkward but it was uncomfortable. Both were pretty saddened by Eurydice and her reaction to her death. According to Atropos, a snake bit her while she was dancing at her own wedding, and at the same time, escaping from an intoxicated satyr. Finally, Persephone filled the room with her voice again. "I thought _we_ had it hard." She craned her neck up to look at her husband, who was already looking back down at her. "I mean, we have to separated every six months, but they- they are now separated till he dies, and that may take a long time.

"Why would the Moirae do that? Why would they set up something so tragic?" She whispered. Hades shrugged.

"Who knows? Who knows why they do what they do? I doubt even they know, sometimes." Was Hades' answer to his wife's question. He wrapped both his arms around his wife and turned on his side. Persephone wrapped her arms behind his shoulders and sighed into his chest. "I am sorry we cannot help her." He murmured into her ear. The rest of the night, the couple's dreams were plagued with some unknown feeling. As if her sadness would continue to haunt them for longer.

_**What a twisted, twisted  
twisted game**_

It had been about a week since they last heard from Eurydice. And the last they heard from her, she was crying before them on the day of her death. The king's head lay on his wife's lap. She wanted to take a nice long break from their trials and just wanted to sit in the field that bordered between Asphodel and Elysium. Persephone coiled a loose tress of her consort's hair around her finger. Hades' eyes remained close, his faint snores echoed in her ears. With her free hand, she began to play with his face. She tapped his nose to see how asleep he was. With the wince he gave, she knew he was quite close to conscious. She smiled and tittered, and continued to lightly tap his nose, then trailed her finger up his nose bridge, over his brow and, rested her palm on his cheek. Hades' eyes fluttered open. A smile graced his face when he saw his wife, also smiling down at him. She bent her head down and nuzzled him. He blew a strand of her hair off his nose. He raised his hand to cherish her neck. "You make it difficult to sleep."

"You make it boring to take a break."

Hades sat up and dragged Persephone onto his lap, she began to laugh and semi-struggle as his arms curled around her waist. Despite her weak trashing, Hades succeeded in seating her on his thigh. "Isn't the point of taking a break to rest?"

In a small gesture of affection and false annoyance, Persephone pushed Hades' nose with her finger. "Resting does not mean sleeping. And breaks don't always mean rest." The royals of the Underworld continued their petty bantering and enjoyed the moment of break. Somehow, Persephone had persuaded Hades to take the rest of the day off. She argued that he was always working, and she knew he spent six months of straight working, with few, if any breaks. Hades was kind of a workaholic. Luckily for her, she was the cure, and she could get him to do nearly everything. She sat comfortably in his lap, now weaving a wreath of asphodels and narcissuses. She dropped the wreath on Hades head, laughing at his new crown.

Eventually her childishness took over, and she felt the tingles of agitation run up and down her legs. She stood straight and stretched, then held her hands out to Hades, which he took. She tugged at his arms urging him to stand and walk with her, which they did. Together they made their way from the border and entered the actual Elysian Fields. Technically, they were actually working, as it was their duty to oversee and care for their subjects- the dead. They waved to a few heroes who had died. A lot of them seemed happy to be there, as they were in a nicer place than Earth, no more wars, no more obligations. After a small trip and greeting around Elysium, they found themselves wandering the actual Fields of Asphodel. The flowers that littered and fluttered around always touched Persephone's heart. She even made it a sacred symbol to her. As they travelled and greeted souls, they encountered the goddess and personification of Misery, Oizys. The little goddess looked a lot like her mother, Nyx. Same wavy, flowing midnight blue hair, same dark, penetrating eyes, same pale complexion; a lot of Nyx was seen in her. However, one thing about Oizys was while her mother's eyes were fierce and confident, hers were dull and dismal. Oizys looked up and saw the god of the Underworld and goddess of spring hand in hand. The little girl ran up to them and bowed down low.

"Good to see you again, my lady. Hello my lord." Hades and Persephone nodded at her.

"How are you, Oizys?" Persephone whispered, although knowing how the girl was feelings.

Oizys blinked up at them. She was not feeling her usual self today. "I…A little bit better, actually."

It was Hades and Persephone's turn to blink (incredulously) at her. They looked at each other then back down to the minor goddess. She looked the same as usual. Same dark chiton draping off her skinny figure, same navy shawl draped over her shoulders, her hair was hanging limp as always, they could not see how Oizys was 'better'. Persephone began to nod in response. "Oh-I see, well-"

"I hate to interrupt, my lady," Oizys coughed. "It's just that, there is someone here who is just as miserable as me." She extended a finger out at the fields.

"Someone…just as… miserable?" Persephone wondered as her eyes followed the direction of Oizys finger. There she saw Eurydice, holding what seems to have once been a marigold. Persephone bit her lip. She hooked her index finger under Hades' chin and brought his head down to hers. "Marigolds mean pain and grief." She whispered. Hades nodded understanding what she was implying. He looked down at Oizys and dismissed her. Although she did not skip away happily, Oizys' slouch had straightened up. As the goddess of misery left, together, the twosome made their way to Eurydice to console her.

_**No, we went under  
**__**The weight was too much to carry in**_

On Earth, Thanatos and his sisters, Nemesis, Achlys – yes, Achlys of the death mist- and the Keres – Kakoi, Nosoi, and Lugra- ran about searching for a soul who had escaped. Thanatos turned angrily to the Keres. "Don't you guys have mad hunt skills?"

Bane returned his dirty look. "No," she snapped. "Those are the furies."

Thanatos rolled his eyes. He had too many sisters, how was he supposed to keep up with all of them? Nemesis rolled her eyes and turned to look at Achlys who sat around looking into the nothingness. Achlys was always the most airheaded. Nemesis turned back to Thanatos and called for him. But Thanatos was busy arguing with Lugra. Her brother, the god of death, really loved arguing with triplets. The Moirae, the Oneiroi, the Keres, it made her happy she was not a triplet. Nemesis blew a strand from her face and tossed her hair off her shoulders. She then went back to soul searching, literally.

As she went on her pursuit she noticed a group of people congregating around one man. The man stood up. She looked at him and recognized him right away. He was the Argonaut, and child of Calliope, Orpheus. He wore a gold band in his wavy brown hair. It was nice and neat and framed his elegant and handsome face. He was not muscular, but he was finely toned, his robe ended mid thigh, and only wrapped up one shoulder with no sleeves, showing both his arms. In one hand was his weapon and specialty, the Lyre. She peered closer at his face and noticed how melancholy and tired he looked. He was utterly depressed, it was as if Oizys cried in his drink and overflowed it with her tears and he drank every last drop. She noticed him nodding apathetically and gathering up a cloak. She watched as he impassively listened to his friends as he knotted the cloak around his neck. She looked down at his feet and noticed a stone tablet. Before she could get anyone to go and read it, he had picked up his things and went on his way.

Nemesis, the nosey goddess she was, grew frustrated. She turned back to her arguing brother, triplet-sisters, and her day dreaming sister. She rolled her eyes and stared at her dysfunctional family through half-lidded eyes. Sometimes she wondered how Hades dealt with any of them, including her. At that point Achlys finally decided to talk, "Can we go now?" Nemesis scoffed.

"No, it's my job to escort souls from death and this one got away." Thanatos yelled. "Ugh, reminds me of that damned Sisyphus."

Nemesis laughed. The Sisyphus incident was actually funny if you were not the one who had to endure it all. Thanatos scratched his head and let his arms fall limp. He made another frustrated noise. "And you know who else pisses me off? That Au-ra-di-whatever nymph."

"Eurydice?" Nemesis corrected. "Why? She's nice."

Thanatos crossed his arms and gave his sister a death-glare. "Yeah, if you aren't me. She hates me. Blames me for her death. Goodness, I just carry out the deed, I don't choose who dies and when."

"Tell her."

"You don't think I have? She hit me." The Keres began to laugh at their brother maniacally, which got Thanatos fuelled and angry again. He turned back at them and began to yell once again, telling them to shut up. And once again, they retaliated. Nemesis shook her head at the sight then turned to Achlys, who was day dreaming, again.

"Hey, you want to go back home?"

Achlys turned and nodded, dreamily. "Okay." She breathed.

_**I felt the thunder  
**__**Mr. Don't Look So Scared**_

As they ventured home they arrived at the strangest sight. Charon was sitting on his boat, looking sad as ever, counting his money. Achlys jumped into the little rowboat and grabbed his shoulder. Nemesis stood by and watched as her brother and sister interacted. Somehow, Achlys was the only one who got Charon to speak. They were really close. Everyone seemed to think it was she and Charon who were close and Achlys and Geras who were close, but truth be told, that was not true. The dreamy sister was the one who was close to Charon. The only reason everyone though it was she and him was because they only saw her interact with him. Achlys and he always talked on the _other_ side of Styx, the earth side. While Achlys and Geras talked on their side of Styx, the Underworld side. Charon never actually talked to anyone except the goddess of the death mist. Only on some occasions would he actually speak to any of his other siblings. Nemesis jumped in and poked Achlys' shoulder. The death mist goddess looked up at Nemesis. She patted Charon's shoulder and smiled.

"He says a young hero was just here. One who paid him, but also paid him a sad, sad song."

Nemesis wondered if that hero had been Orpheus or not. Nemesis got down on her knees and looked into Charon's hood. She could see her brother's sad eyes. She smiled at him and also pat his shoulder. "Char, can you take us across?"

Charon nodded, picked up his oar and stood up. After one or two deep breaths, he pushed off the shore. Once they reached the dock of the Underworld she noticed yet another strange sight. Even Charon had to pull up (not off) his hood. Achlys and Nemesis ran to the beloved guardian of the Underworld. "Cerberus! Cerberus! Oh, poor dog, what happened?" Nemesis yelled as she and Achlys fell on their knees and began to coddle Cerberus. The beast was presently in his domestic state. In this state he seemed like an average large dog, only with three heads. Achlys let two heads lay on her lap, while Nemesis cuddled one. The sisters looked at one another. "You don't think…"

Achlys nodded. "We should go back and get Thanatos."

Nemesis nodded and they got up right away.

_**I never knew, I never knew  
**__**That I could be so sad  
**__**We went under**_

While the goddess of spring and her spouse were sitting with Eurydice, listening to her and helping her adjust to her new 'life', a sudden calling for their names reached their ears. Hades was the first to respond and excused himself. He left the two girls and met Achlys half way. He had never seen Achlys run, or yell. She was always the calm and faraway sister. This time, Achlys' looked like she had done Hermes' job- something she would never do. "What is it, Achlys?" Hades asked, looking down at the girl. She was bent over double, gasping for breath.

"Lord Hades, you are needed at the palace." She said between gasps. Achlys was almost as dreamy and airheaded as Hypnos or Morpheus. Like Hypnos, she was not used to running so much. Actually, when she thought about it, this was the most she had ever actually ran in her life. Usually, she slowly paced towards her goals, but she had never actually felt what it was like to pump her legs in a time of emergency. Although, now was not an emergency, more like a time of an unfamiliar situation that required the presence of Hades; and hopefully, Persephone – which was highly likely.

Hades nodded and thanked Achlys and dismissed her. She went back in the direction she came. Hades turned to Persephone, who had been watching. He gave her an urgent look, which she responded at once. He watched as she kindly and politely excused herself from Eurydice. The nymph nodded and went back to toying with the marigold. They made some progress that day. She was not as depressed as she initially was, and she made some new Nymph friends. She had some complaints about an annoying and angry god, who he right away inferred was Thanatos. She also whined about another obnoxious god and a big mouthed girl. _Momus_ and _Apate_. Hades knew his subjects well. Persephone came up to him with a worried look in her eye. Like him, she had never seen Achlys exert so much effort in all her time in the Underworld, and that was a good two or so decades. Before she could ask, Hades took her hand and the two evaporated into the throne room.

_**Oh get yourself home  
**__**Leave him alone**_

When they arrived, they were greeted by Eris and Nemesis. The sisters stood across from one another and bowed gracefully at the appearance of the lady and king. Over at the sides, near the walls stood Achlys, Apate, Momus, Geras, Lyssa and Oizys. They were behind Eris. Behind Nemesis stood the Oneiroi brothers, and the Keres sisters along with Hypnos, and surprisingly Charon. It somewhat confused the king and queen, but if anything, it was more surprising. All the deities of the Underworld had gathered. Not to mention other citizens. Looking around they noticed the throne room seemed to be hosting a whole party of people from Asphodel or Elysium. Although not all the residents of Asphodel and Elysium were present, there were enough souls to make a large mob. Persephone gave a questioning look to her husband, who responded with a puzzled look of his own. It was quite perplexing to think about what could be causing a commotion.

Once they were seated on their thrones Hades nodded at Nemesis. The goddess of retribution looked behind Eris- who looked back- and looked at Achlys. The quiet girl stepped up and bowed to her kind and queen. "Milord, upon arrival here we were greeted by an upset Charon," Persephone gasped in shock and they both turned to look at the boatman. "And a cheerless, slumbering Cerberus. We have found the culprit, my lord." She stepped aside, back to her spot. Nemesis and Eris held out their hands, heaving open the dark doors of the throne room with a wave their powers. Stepping in, were Thanatos and Moros struggling to hold down and human male. A young human man with wavy brown hair struggled in. His gold band around his head had shifted slightly from his tussling. He hardly put up a fight against the gods of death and doom. As they approached the throne, the man began to kick and yell at them to let him go. In his hand a gold lyre sparkled. That man swung his arms to and fro, trying to escape. The brothers paused and looked at one another, then gave a nod. In an instant, they heaved the man up by arms and legs. He still trashed but he did far less worse. As soon as they go to the throne, they lightly put him down.

Thanatos straightened out his chiton, bowed to the lord and lady. He cleared his throat, "We found him in Elysium. He isn't dead." Hades turned to look at the man with an apathetic gaze. Persephone narrowed her already cold eyes at him. She really was not called the 'Iron Queen' for nothing. The man also stood, straightened his headband, fixed his cloak, then primped his chiton. The man was not handsome, he was beautiful. He was very, very beautiful.

"Speak, mortal. What business does the living have here?" Hades demanded.

The man looked Hades straight in the eye. The king of the Underworld noticed the immense sadness and intense longing in his eyes. He saw loss, fear, hurt. This man had a cause. "Lord Hades, I am Orpheus."

"The musician Argonaut?" Persephone queried.

The mortal nodded. "Indeed, I was an Argonaut. I am the son of Calliope, muse of Epic Poetry and the Thracian king, Oeagrus. I was also gifted by Apollo-"

"Enough. Mortal, I asked why you are here." Hades interrupted.

Orpheus shrunk back. The god of the Underworld was quite intimidating, and the presence of the queen was not very comforting either. She was supposed to be the goddess of spring, yet she radiated no care. "I-I am here for love," He looked up at them and noticed how their stares changed noticeably. Persephone looked suddenly deeply saddened, and Hades looked sympathetic. Almost like they knew something.

"For love?" Persephone's whisper echoed.

Orpheus nodded. "For love. Days ago, I was married…but fate took her away from me... the day we were wed."

"You have said so yourself, mortal. Fate has taken away your beloved. We have no power over that." Persephone said firmly, with a little pity in her voice. How could anyone not pity him? He was a man who was recently married and before they could even experience a moment of marriage together, she was torn away from him, slipped out between his fingers.

From their seats, they could see his face- already downcast- fall. They could feel the intense sadness radiate from his very being. It was terrible. "I am truly sorry." Her eyes shifted to her husband. She knew how he felt. In a way he had experienced what Orpheus had.

"You-you should be." Orpheus spoke under his breath. "Lord Hades, did you not work hard to retrieve your wife? Did you not fight for lady Persephone?" Orpheus demanded, his fists clenched tightly at his side, his eyes shut to prevent tears. "You know how it feels. To want something so badly, you would give anything for it. For _her_." Persephone gasped and stared at the human. Her gaze gravitated back to her husband. The mortal had struck a nerve. Hades sat there looking at the human. He did not know how to respond. All he could feel was empathy, pain, and a sort of feeling he could not quite explain; a dissonance of sorts. He wanted to help the human. He wanted to do what could not be possible for him. He wanted to let the mortal _keep his wife_. He longed to break the rules, but if he did, chaos – that not even Eris could fix- would break out throughout the Underworld. If the Underworld was in turmoil, it would impact Earth, and if Earth were in disarray, so would the seas, and it would be an unending cycle of confusion and anarchy. Sensing her husband's inner antagonism, Persephone stood from her throne and sat on his arm rest, circling her arms around his neck. Persephone buried her face in his hair, and whispered little sweet nothings to comfort him, and ease the discomfort.

The two looked at one another then to Orpheus to apologize for their inability to change his circumstance. But before they could get a word out, a sad song whispered to them. Orpheus had sat down, to play his lyre. It was beautiful, haunting. It was the most melancholy melody either had ever heard. It resonated its disconsolate, and wistful melody throughout the entire room, touching hearts and crushing them. Lachrymose hearts bled with mourning and sombre feelings. The room radiated with the contagious funereal emotions of Orpheus and his song.

_**On second thought I regret  
**__**The pink stiletto  
**__**Oh, oh, oh**_

Hades scanned the room. He saw that Eris, the goddess of discord, had tears trickling from her eyes. Nemesis stood strong, but her eyes were welling up. Lyssa was holding Oizys, who had begun to sob in her sister shoulder. Moros and Thanatos stood behind Orpheus, looking down at him sadly. Moros, trying to keep up a brave exterior stood with his arms crossed over his chest. No tears stained their eyes, but grief marred their faces. Achlys was weeping, covering her face to prevent any staring, the Keres stood behind her, comforting her. Geras held Apate and Momus' back. Apate leaned on him, looking down at her feet, while Momus' glazed eyes looked at nothing in particular. Charon had turned to face the wall, his back turned to the crowd, but Hades could tell, the ferryman held his hood tighter than usual. Hades felt the arms that were around his own neck tighten. He felt Persephone's head lop onto his shoulder, her tears wet his neck and shoulder. He reached up and held her hand. The song played by Orpheus grasped her heart, and his own. It wrenched and pulled and tugged at heart strings, as if they were the ones that Orpheus' fingers were plucking, instead of the lyre. It was the song of the human's heart. Loss, despair, desolation. Hades' hands tightened around Persephone's. She hiccupped. The iron queen's hard exterior had melted. The god of the Underworld thought; '_There has to be a way to help Orpheus_.' Somehow, someway, he had to help Orpheus.

Before they knew it, the sad song finished. Orpheus sighed. Persephone turned her head on Hades' shoulder and watched him pick himself up, clumsily. The man bowed and turned. Before he could take a step forward, Hades called out to him. "Orpheus, take your wife." Orpheus' eyes widened, he turned to face the king. "But look not upon her face. Should you allow but the smallest of glimpses, her soul will be immediately drawn back. You may look at her, once you cross the fountain before the Underworld." Orpheus nodded excitedly and fell at Hades' feet.

"Thank you, my lord! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I-"

"Listen to me, Orpheus. _Do not look at Eurydice_."

A shocked Orpheus looked up at the king and his lady. "How…how did you know?"

"Never mind that, Orpheus. Just know that you are not to look at your wife, until you pass the fountain. That is all that matters." Persephone interrupted. The dried tears stained her face. Orpheus nodded.

"I understand."

Persephone continued to stare at him. She had a feeling he did not completely understand, she just sincerely hoped he would listen. "Do not listen to the shades of the Underworld, and do not doubt us. There will be things that will try to get you to turn around, but do not listen." Orpheus nodded at the queen's instructions.

Hades nodded then shot a look at Thanatos. The god of death nodded, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Now turn around and leave." Orpheus looked at Hades; he nodded and thanked him one last time. As he left, Thanatos reappeared with Eurydice. The Nymph looked happily at her husband. She followed behind him, containing all her happiness, so her voice would not encourage him to turn around. She turned around and looked at Hades and Persephone. She smiled and waved at them, then hopped off happily after her husband. Hades looked around the room and nodded at the lesser gods of the Underworld. Each one of them understood what to do. Charon would ferry the couple back across Styx, the rest would try to prevent shades and angry spirits and spiteful souls from deceiving Orpheus. In their own clouds of smoke and mist, each one vanished.

_**Sour candy endings  
**__**And I was barely even there**_

Hades heaved out a heavy sigh. He hoped that the musician would heed his warnings and trust him. He knew his reputation on Earth was not a well-revered one. The young man was probably exposed to several different _incorrect_ personas that the world had perceived about him. He clasped Persephone's hand tighter yet again. He truly wanted things to go well for the musician. He had done many great deeds, worthy of praise; a chance at happiness was not undeserved by the man, he was one of the few pure at heart. Persephone nuzzled against Hades' cheek. She knew how he felt. Her own heart twisted with anguish. She could really empathize with Orpheus and Eurydice. She had to go through that feeling of loss and separation once a year. It had been happening to her for more than twenty years. She cuddled closer to Hades, hoping to feel the companion she needed. Hade pulled at her hand and seated her on his lap. They held each other close. After experiencing that with Orpheus, they realized they had to cherish one another, every moment they had. Every second together counted.

Hades stood up off his throne, still holding Persephone. He stepped down the steps of the platform and gently placed Persephone back on her feet. He held his arm out. Persephone hooked her arm around his offered one, and placed her freehand on his arm as well. He led her back to their bed chambers where they lay together. It was an intimate moment. And totally platonic as well. He had his arm around her, while her head rested on his chest. Their conversation started out dim, and sympathetic for Orpheus. Soon, however, it began to blossom into a variety of feelings, emotions and thoughts. Persephone laughed as she remembered how her mother gave her silly advice about the Underworld, despite having lived there for quite a while. Hades smiled. Demeter was always an absent minded girl. He remembered how they recently got over their quarrels, and things between them were better than before. The pair continued to converse about many topics, and they kept shifting positions. After a while, Hades head rested on a pillow at the foot of his bed, while Persephone's head was pillowed by her husband's tummy, the rest of her lay perpendicular to her husband. She turned on her side so she was facing his head, while he craned his neck to look down at her.

_**No, we went under  
**__**The weight was too much to carry in  
**__**I felt the thunder  
**__**Mr. Don't Look So Scared**_

"Do you think they will make it?" Persephone abruptly asked. Hades stared into her eyes. He could see she really wanted to know if Orpheus would make it. Unfortunately, he could not answer her, as he, himself, was not even sure of the outcome.

"I can only hope they will." Hades sighed. "Nemesis and her siblings will do what they can to help, this I am sure of… that is all I can say."

Persephone closed her eyes. She sincerely hoped with all her heart that Orpheus would succeed. She longed for him to keep his faith and trust Hades. Still, knowing the world above, Orpheus was most likely exposed to the mistranslations of the mortals and the gods. Many things went wrong in that world. Many stories were skewed because the speech of the gods and language of the mortals had significant differences, should a mortal not listen closely. An example would be the ridiculous notion that she and Zeus had children together, or that Dionysus was her son. Worse of all was the idea mortals had of Hades. They made him seem terrifying, and murderous. They made him seem unkind and uncaring. They made the Underworld seem gloomy and ominous. It was bad enough there were already records of Hades supposedly having an affair with Menthe '_Tch, as if._' Persephone mentally scoffed.

Hades' thoughts paralleled that of his wife's. He knew about his reputation. The reason he was fine with taking the position as the ruler of the Underworld was because he knew neither Zeus nor Poseidon could handle, let alone take the criticism and misleadings. Both his brothers would surely strike down, and attack any city-state or person for any rumours or falsehoods about them. Hades just took it like a man, and brushed it off, ignoring what others had to say about him. Hades ignored the stories. His brothers did have their fair share of rumours and stories, yes, however, none were as bad as the ones he had. True, mortals did not know Zeus always returned to Hera at night, and mortals firmly believed Poseidon continued to be unfaithful towards Amphitrite, but no mortal doubted their good natures. All mortals doubted Hades' nature. They believed he was so cruel, the utterance of his real names would cause their death. '_It only happened once._'

"You know," Persephone interrupted both their thoughts. "Orpheus reminds me of someone."

"Did Eurydice not remind you of someone as well?" Hades asked.

The goddess nodded. "As a matter of fact… she did. Funny how they both remind me of someone I can't remember. Wouldn't it be funny if-" A sharp gasp from Persephone caused Hades to jump. She pushed herself off her startled husband and sat up on her bed. "Oh, my goodness, Aidoneus… Eurydice and Orpheus remind me of someone… they're married." She looked at Hades waiting for him to piece together her realization. Although there was no doubt Hades was intelligent, he was at times rather slow.

"The wedding at the field! Aidoneus, I think…"

"Eurydice and Orpheus were the wedded couple at the field?" Hades propped himself up. Persephone gave him a sad little nod to confirm he was correct. "Well, now I hope even more for their triumph."

_**I never knew, I never knew  
**__**That I could be so sad  
**__**We went under**_

Somewhere in the midst of conversation, Hades and his queen, Persephone, had fallen asleep. The turmoil and hope that swirled in them tired them out enough to need rest. The queen shifted under the bed sheets, rolling under the arm that was lazily draped over her. Hades' other arm was captured by his wife, who turned over so her back was to his chest. She took the arm under her and held it close. Hades, who had always been a light sleeper, woke and stared down at his wife. The god heaved out a heavy sigh. It was not the movement of his wife that disrupted his sleep.

It was a soul. '_He did not make it._'

Hades pulled Persephone closer and snuggled into her hair. It hurt. It was not that the mortal did not trust him, he saw that coming. It was not that he would have to deal with Eurydice's sadness, he could cope. It was because he knew what it was like to feel separation from a beloved, he knew the loneliness, the solitude, the need for a companion. He knew it all, he had to survive six months a year without Persephone, and that in itself was difficult. Hades tucked a strand of Persephone's hair behind her ear, and looked down at her sleeping face. "I am aware that you are awake, Kore."

The queen sighed. "I really thought he would make it." She whispered. She turned over on her side and buried herself into his chest. Hades could feel her trembling as she wept for the severed couple. Hades' arms tightened into a strong embrace around Persephone. He said nothing for the next few minutes – which seemed like an eternity. When her weeps died into hiccups of sobs, Persephone pulled the sheets up to wipe her eyes. "Do you think…?"

"Only death can reunite them, Kore."

Persephone could do nothing but nod. For the rest of the night the permeating scream of the nymph would plague the couple's dreams. "_Orpheus, why?"_

_**So sad (we went under)  
**__**So sad (we went under)  
**__**So sad (we went under)**_

A little over a year later, there was nothing to special happening in the Underworld. Hades glanced over his report and looked back at the child in front of him. Persephone, who returned less than a month prior, stood up off her throne then stretched out her arms. She may never be able to be a mother, due to the fact that Hades could not give children – how could the god of the Underworld give life, after all- she was just as happy taking care of children who needed a maternal figure. The little girl ran up to the queen, who held her close. "Little one, you may have departed from your home, but I will help you adjust." She smiled at the child. The little girl turned to look at Hades. "And my husband will help as well." The girl continued to stare at Hades, who got up off his throne and knelt by the two. He laid his hand on the girl's head and smoothed out her hair, smiling at her. This caused a great grin to creep on the child's face. She eagerly took the Asphodel flower that was previously presented to her then ran of to find the other children spectres she had seen on her way here.

Persephone giggled then stood up and sat back on her throne. She smiled as Hades did the same. "So, who is next?" She smiled. Hades glanced at his wife. He knew how much she loved children and caring for them, it surprised him when she told him of her disdain towards childbirth. Children were not a bad idea, however the idea of going into labour frightened her. She saw too much of it during the spring time and she had been with Artemis when the goddess of fertility helped some women give birth. It horrified her. Hades picked up another clay tablet and breezed over it. His widened as he reached the name after the little girl. He looked back up at his wife.

Persephone cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head at her husband. Hades shook it off and beckoned the soul to enter. The queen slowly turned to look at the direction he was staring at. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

_**So sad we went under**_

"Welcome back," Hades greeted. "Orpheus."

The young hero grinned up at the god. "Hello, lord Hades, lady Persephone."

"Wh-what brings you here?" Persephone choked on her words. No mortal could ever venture back into the Underworld twice, without dying. Which meant…

Orpheus let out an awkward chuckle. "Yes, well… if you must know, after the whole ordeal of my coming to retrieve Eurydice, and my… failure," Orpheus cleared out his throat. "I vowed never to marry again. I'm not sure whether it was the maenads or a mob of scorned women, but I was…ripped and torn apart." Hades winced at the mental image. Persephone blinked several times, hoping to erase her mental scene from her mind. Orpheus let out another embarrassed chuckle. Persephone leaned over to Hades' throne and began to whisper in his ear. Orpheus watched as Hades listened and nodded, then as he turned to Persephone to whisper as well. It was kind of awkward.

Hades and Persephone straightened out once again and looked down at Orpheus from their thrones, and smiled. Hades cleared his throat and began to speak, "Orpheus, you have done nothing of great crimes during your time on earth. And you have proven yourself to be a great hero, as well as a faithful husband despite the death of your wife. For that," He paused and looked at Persephone, who smiled at her husband. He smiled back and turned to Orpheus. "For that, you and Eurydice are to reside in the Elysian fields. Together." He and Persephone chuckled in unison as Orpheus' face brightened and his posture perked up. He immediately began to dance and sing a euphoric song with his voice alone. After thanking and thanking the sovereigns and his new king and queen. "Noe take this lyre, and play a blithe song." Orpheus gratefully took the seal of Hades and the lyre presented to him, and ran off to find Eurydice to celebrate their reunion.

Persephone smiled and giggled. "I'm glad it worked out for the better."

"You and I both, Kore." Hades pulled Persephone up off her throne and waved the doors to shut. The rest of the souls would be judged by the other three judges. "I have never seen anyone so happy to have died."

"Clearly, he knew who would be waiting." Persephone laughed as she tugged for Hades to hurry. "Now hurry up, Cerberus has been waiting to go for a stroll with us again."

Hades snickered at his wife's impatience to be with their "puppy", as Persephone referred to three-headed guardian dog of the Underworld. "I love you, Kore."

The goddess of spring and queen of the Underworld turned back to look at her smiling husband. She graced him with a beautiful smile of her own. "I love you too, Aidoneus." She said as she pulled on his hand again.

* * *

_Hey guys. Yay for updates, yeah? Oh my goodness, whenever I think of Oizys, I imagine Misery from Ruby Gloom, in a chiton. It's just so funny. Oh yeah, and I don't really like the idea of Hades and Persephone having babies. I don't know why. Anyways, I was reading this Myth and read about how it was close to the bible story of __**Lot and his Wife**__, now I don't know if you guys know, but I'm Christian and I was pretty amazed. But, yeah I am Christian and I believe the __**Lot**__ account is the truth. Don't hate, respect and love peeps. Love Jesus (: .And, And yeah, the usual, read, review, no flames, it's a waste of mine and your time. Until next time, chao for now._


	7. Anything

_So I realize the one shots are getting longer and longer. This one shouldn't be too long, it's only like a ½ of a ¼ of the original myth, so it is going to be a lot of a dialogue – it's also pretty comical. In case you guys didn't notice, I love dialogue. Big thanks to _**Cutiepup3**_,_** BloodyRoseScribe2,**_**Moonlit Quill**__,__**Lioutenant Flame**__ and__** Himeka Tsukiyomi **__for the favourite and the alert. And to __Artemis__, __**Madame thome**__, __**Athena Katorea Knightstar**__ and __**Lover-of-all-things-Awesome101**__ for the awesome reviews, this is dedicated to you guys, cause your reviews made me smile!_

* * *

_**The Reason I Smile**_

_**Another day is going by**__**  
**__**I'm thinking about you all the time**__**  
**__**But you're out there**__**  
**__**And I'm here waiting**__**  
**_

Hades stared down at the young mortal before him. Her eyes shone with a familiar desperation. It reminded him of the hero, Orpheus, who came for his wife, not too long ago. This woman had a similar cause, yet a different one. Her lover had ascended to another god, a goddess, actually. In fact, this young woman's lover was a god; none other than Eros the god of attraction, lust and passionate love. Frankly, he was puzzled as to why she would be there in the first place. First of all, she was not dead. Second of all, Eros could not die, unless the world ceased to worship him. Hades summoned for Thanatos, his loyal servant and friend, the god of death. The minor god came, swiftly and dutifully. Hades turned to him, and beckoned him forth. With a quick nod, he commanded, "Get the queen." Thanatos then knew Hades meant business; he usually referred to the lady of the Underworld as Persephone, when in the presences of souls or the children of Nyx. When Persephone was referred to as 'The Queen', something was definitely amiss. Thanatos glanced behind him and noticed a mortal, much more a living one. She was beautiful, quite frankly, the most gorgeous mortal girl he had ever seen. In fact, she was almost comparable to Aphrodite, not that he would ever admit, in fear that Aphrodite would deliver a swift kick in his nether regions if he ever uttered such a though out loud. Her beauty was practically stolen from Aphrodite and moulded to be better, if not equal. In all honesty, even Hades had to admit this girl's beauty rivalled that of Aphrodite's; although, in truth, she paled in comparison to Persephone, his wife – At least in his eyes. Thanatos gave a quick bow and in a smoke of dark mist he was gone. Through the entire exchange, the mortal remained on her hands and knees, bowing and silent.

Within mere seconds Persephone, the lady of the Underworld stepped into the throne room. The corner of Hades' lip turned upwards. He could tell his wife was tired from their… activities the previous night. Persephone took slow paces towards her throne. Regardless of her fatigue, Persephone's presence was regal, majestic and frightening. To those who were not her subjects she was the Iron Queen, and she lived up to it. Her eyes shifted down to the living mortal girl bowing before her husband. She then pushed her gaze to her husband, who simply smiled and extended his hand to her. She angled a brow at her husband, but continued past the girl to her husband. She gracefully took his hand and allowed him to direct her to her seat. She sat she leaned towards her husband, placing a kiss on his lips and she whispered, once they parted "Who is this?"

She saw a faint glimmer in Hades eyes and immediately wondered why. He nodded his head towards the young mortal. The iron queen's eyes followed Hades' nod. Once her gaze reached the mortal, she realized exactly how beautiful this young woman was. She had to admit, she felt a slight tinge of jealousy. '_She is just as gorgeous as Aphrodite._' She had to admit. The mortal girl looked up, but stayed in a bowing position, knees of the ground, and hands on her lap. Her hair was half down, flowing loose over her shoulders, half up. The honey-brown curls caressed her face and shoulders, which were pale as marble; just as smooth as well. Her frame was not too slim, but it was not too stocky either. She had the right amount curves, but not too much excess. The girl's eyes were just as bright as her hair. They were a deep hazel-brown, that bore into the soul and penetrated the heart. Persephone was sure that, if the girl's eyes were not filled with anxiety, they would shine like the gates of Olympus; they would rival the gleam of the Milky Way. Her lips were a light pink, as if stained by strawberries, then kissed away. They oddly reminded Persephone of the taste of honey and nectar. She wondered if the girl had a lover, and then wondered if the lover would compare her lips to freshly bloomed garden petals. Her nose was small and dainty, not too pointed, but not too flat either, the perfect roundness, with the right angle of protrusion. The natural blush on her cheeks looked like that of a new born babe. Like she though earlier, they looked as smooth as marble. Just looking at her face Persephone could feel the warmth of a new born deer in her hands. She could feel the powder soft texture of the girl's cheeks tingle in her fingertips. There was not a single aesthetic flaw on this woman. Persephone would not be surprised of the woman revealed herself to be created from a strand of Aphrodite's hair, or something of the sorts – there were the occasional souls who claimed themselves to be created from ichor, hair or flesh of a god. "Mortal, what business have you here?" Persephone demanded. "You, of the living."

_**And I wrote this letter in my head**__**  
**__**Cause so many things were left unsaid**__**  
**__**But now you're gone**__**  
**__**And I can't think straight**__**  
**_

The girl cleared her throat as she stood upright, and looked up at the goddess of spring. "M-my lady. I am Psyche-"

"Wait." Persephone stopped the girl, and stood herself, stepping down the platform to stand before the young woman. Hades let out a soft chuckle, seeing his fairly petite wife stand in front of the woman named Psyche. The goddess of spring was not that much shorter, but she was small enough that it was just noticeable. However, despite her height, Persephone was not one to be trifled with. In fact, some of the deities of the Underworld feared Persephone much more than Hades, for her wrath went beyond that of the furies. Hades watched as Persephone circled Psyche, and looked her up and down. "Did you stop by the temple of Demeter, three days ago or so?" Hades quirked a brow at Persephone's strange question, '_Such an odd thing to ask_.' He pondered. It was so random, and sudden.

"Uh… yes." Psyche started, holding her tongue out of fear that she might insult the Iron Queen.

Persephone looked up to her face once again. "And did you sort the mess on the temple floor?" Again Hades stared oddly at his wife. She was so weird sometimes. Psyche once again nodded, still remaining silent from fear of murmuring an insult.

"Ah, I know you. You did one of my chores. Thank you for that." Persephone smiled as she grasped Psyche's hands in hers. Hades gave a lithe snicker. Such was Persephone and her odd little mood swings. He could not blame her though. She returned just the morning before and they had a 'celebration' for her return. _Just the two of them_. When his wife was tired, she was often moody. Often she would be petulant, especially upon waking up, then elevate to a bubbly, quirkiness and once again delve into a viciously cantankerous mood. "So, what brings you to the Underworld?" Her sparkling mood, shining through her question.

_**This could be the one last chance**__**  
**__**To make you understand**_

A blush played across Psyche's innocent face, deepening the natural blush she already had. Persephone gave her a smile, to help her feel a little bit more comfortable. Psyche returned the gesture with a smile of her own (which was possibly the most beautiful smile Persephone had ever had the pleasure to view, in her entire time of living, which was a very long time). "Uh… well… you see my lady… It's kind of a long story." Psyche began, pulling her hands out Persephone's to lock them together behind her back, as she began to sway awkwardly. Persephone turned around and gave Hades a pleading, puppy-dog stare. Hades sighed. He hated that face. They say Helen's face launched a thousand ships, but Persephone's controlled the god of the Underworld- which, in his opinion, was far more powerful than a thousand mortal ships. With that small little expression, Hades knew he would not be able to say no. It was one of those simple things she did, that made him, essentially, her slave. Hades glanced towards the hallways. Although he knew there was a big line of souls beyond the palace gates, there were three other judges in the Underworld, who would take on the job. Hades nodded and waved his hand, causing the large doors to the throne room to groan, and shut. Persephone turned back around, as Hades made his way to stand by his wife.

"We have time." Persephone grinned. Hades looked at Psyche and graced her with one of his rare hald-smiles (at least, rare to strangers). Psyche nodded, looking between the couple before her. The juxtapositions and seemingly contradictory personas made them mysteriously beautiful together. As she looked at them, Hades and Persephone stood in place, and mirrored her actions. It was hard for them not to stare at her. Hades felt somewhat guilty. He had never before seen a more beautiful _mortal_ than this. In his eyes, no one – mortal, goddess or creature- could ever possibly rival the beauty of his wife, but this girl came close to second; very, very close. He had never seen such clear, crystalline hazel eyes. He had seen his fair share of crystal blue, rich brown, marbled hazel, and ice green; but none came in comparison to this girls. And her skin was so soft looking, like her hair. It looked as though her hair was woven from the finest and most expensive silk strands. No strand or lock of hair was out of place. If she had struggled or battled her way down to the Underworld, he could hardly tell. He could hardly believe how pale, how sandy-white she was, it was as if she had never once been touched by the sun. Although he felt a little bit guilty thinking this, he thought that any man in the mortal world who looked at this girl, must have been driven into a frenzy by the mere sight of her. He looked down at his wife. He could tell she felt the same way about this human. He put his arm around his wife's shoulder, and pulled her close to him. Just a small gesture, to assure her that she would always be the _only_ one in his heart. Persephone glanced up at him (and smiled), then looked back to Psyche, as she stared with no words coming from her mouth. The twosome looked at Psyche and nodded for her to proceed with her story.

_**I'd do anything**__**  
**__**Just to hold you in my arms**__**  
**__**To try to make you laugh**__**  
**__**Cause somehow I can't put you in the past**_

Psyche began to blush and turned so her body was angle away from the ostensibly judgmental stares of the deities. Self-consciousness began to build from her stomach up. "W-well. I guess...I guess it started when I first consulted the oracle. She told me to traverse up a mountain, and so I did and Zephyrus took me to a beautiful palace where I was attended to by invisible servants till night, when my prophesized husband arrived, and we married and … c-consummated the marriage," Hades and Persephone could hardly hear that last bit as Psyche's voice significantly quieted down due to embarrassment. "Every night he visited and slept by my side...but I never saw his face."

"Why?" Persephone asked. Hades hushed her.

_**I'd do anything**__**  
**__**Just to fall asleep with you**__**  
**__**Will you remember me?**__**  
**__**Cause I know**__**I won't forget you**__**  
**_

Psyche did not seem to be bothered or fazed by the interjection and answered the queen's question. "He did not want me to see his face. But I disobeyed him, because of my sisters, you see, he did not want me to see them, but I missed them both so much. I begged. I begged and begged for him to allow me to see them, or let the visit me. I begged until he finally agreed and he instructed me to talk, but do not listen to their rumours." She paused for breath. "Well, they came to our palace and I entertained them with food and drink, and they in turn, graced me with their company. They could not stop commenting on my new home, and my wondrous luck. I was flattered, till they asked if I knew what my husband looked like, or his name. When I could answer neither, they were taken aback and filled me with fears and wonders. They... I was manipulated into believing my caring husband was a monster, a demon in disguise, waiting to eat me. The night they left, I was so terrified I went right to sleep, not even waiting for my lover; I tossed and turned, my nightmares consuming me. I could not bear it anymore. I had to see him. I took a candle and snuck into his room, drew the veil of his bed and gazed upon his face and … turns out he was Eros." Psyche paused waiting for the god and goddess to penalize her. But when they remained silent, she continued on. "I was so… suddenly filled with desire for him, that in my yearning, I grew ignorant and let oil drop from the candle to his shoulder. I... he burst awake in pain, and looked at me with the most disappointed look. I tried to explain everything, tried to tell him it was my sisters, but he spread his wings and as he flew away he said, 'Where there is no trust there can be no love'." Her eyes went down cast as she repeated what her husband had said to her. "I've never seen such a broken, and disappointed expression cast towards me before."

"I do not see how this has anything to do with my wife, nor the Underworld." Hades spoke up, not with annoyance, but with curiosity. Persephone nudged him in the chest with her elbow and mimicked the way he had silenced her.

"I went searching for him, and came across the temple of Demeter. There I fixed the mess that the lady queen Persephone was speaking of a moment ago. Lady Demeter appeared and I begged her to tell me where I would find Eros, she looked at me sadly and said the best I could do was seek lady Aphrodite and beg her permission for her son's audience. I also turned to lady Hera, but she said the same thing as well."

_**Together we broke all the rules**__**  
**__**Dreaming of dropping out of school**__**  
**__**And leave this place**__**  
**__**To never come back**__**  
**_

Hades and Persephone looked at her for a moment; absorbing the tale they were just told. This was truly an unusual situation, but not a new one. It was actually similar to an old situation where Hades had to fight for Persephone's mother – who was, ironically enough, Demeter, his sister's- approval, and Orpheus, who had to fight to get his wife back. Hades wondered if the fates were going to come up with anything new anytime soon. That, and he was getting really tired and very annoyed with the amount of _living_ mortals coming in to ask for favours, steal something, or whatever this one's case was. Either way, it was getting irksome. The Underworld is a place for the dead, not the living. "So, how does that bring you _here_." Persephone questioned, waving her hand around, to show she meant the Underworld. She eyed the young girl and noticed that Psyche fiddled with her fingers, hair or clothes when she was asked questions. At the moment, Psyche was playing with her hair, but as she told the story, she would rotate, in no particular order between the three. Moment passed by, without a word or explanation from the girl. No matter how radiantly gorgeous Psyche was, or how innocently sweet she seemed, the majesties both began to feel impatient and annoyed by the length of time elapsed. Whatever she had to ask for must have been worth something if she ventured throughout all of Hades. It could not be too much to ask for, or to awkward of a request. Despite their growing impatient the duo remained calm and controlled. Hades looked off to the side, dispassionately staring at an arras. Persephone held in her hand, her husband's. She was playing with the ring he wore on his index finger and feeling the smoothness of the purple amethyst stone against the obsidian body frame. Her hand trailed up to the gold wrist band encasing Hades' joint.

Psyche now began to fumble with her fingers and rotate her ankle around its place. "I-I did go to see Aphrodite, but… sh-she was not too pleased with me." The poor girl was tripping over her words just from the embarrassment and fear of what she had to say. Hades mentally rolled his eyes. That just sounded so Aphrodite-like, that just hearing about it made him annoyed. He did not care how beautiful the goddess was, she was whiny, easily offended and bawdy. All she cared about was her looks, she was manipulative and ungrateful. The so-called goddess of love never talked about love. She never talked about the people who prayed to her for a blessed marriage, she never blessed a marriage or a courtship. She never oversaw those who prayed and worshipped her. The only times she cared was when they spoke of her beauty. Hades could not stand listening the goddess drone on and on about her beauty, her 'worshippers' and her obsession with sex. Aphrodite was vanity with legs. He glanced at Persephone who had already dealt with several bad ordeals with the goddess. A smile ticked up when he noticed the obvious annoyance, dead-panned on his wife's face. "She said I could see Eros again only if I completed the tasks she gave me, and I did.

_**So now maybe after all these years**__**  
**__**If you miss me have no fear**__**  
**__**I'll be here**__**  
**__**I'll be waiting**__**  
**_

"I first had to separate all the grains in a large basket before nightfall, and with the generous help of some kind ants, I did. Then I had to gather golden wool from the golden sheep, and with the advice of a friendly river god, I was able to gather all the wool and fleece Aphrodite has ordered me to get." She looked up at sovereigns who slightly shifted positions. Now, Hades stood closer to her, eyes fixed on the mortal, while Persephone's head rested on his toned shoulder, her arms wrapped around his. From where she was standing, Persephone noted how Psyche began to fidget and squirm even more. "Now my final task," Psyche reached into the satchel she had behind her and pulled out a black box which she held out to Persephone, who was only staring at it. "She grew tired and weary from caring for her injured son - she gave me this, and told me to ask you, lady Persephone, to…"

Psyche pulled her hands back and clutched the box tighter and closer to herself. This was not unnoticed by Hades. He noticed how fidgety and awkward Psyche was, before Persephone caught her fumbling habit – not that he was conscious of her observation. He could immediately tell that she was going to ask for something that was she was probably not allowed to obtain. '_Then again,_' he thought, '_who does.'_ at least, when it came to living mortals making their appearance in the world of the dead. It was highly unlikely she was going to ask for a soul, as her lover was a god, an immortal being whom death would never affect; regardless he was still not sure what she would ask for. Hades continued to stare down at the finely decorated and crafted case in the lady's hands. It was wooden, painted with a sort of pitch to make it black. The engravings were on the box were the symbols of Aphrodite, the one who sent the mortal on this dangerous mission. Psyche began to shake and quiver. "Lady Persephone, I need a bit of your beauty in this box." She rushed in one breath, shutting her eyes and looking away.

_**This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand**__**  
**__**And I just can't let you  
Leave me once again**__**  
**_

A sudden shift in aura resonated from the goddess. Hades looked at his wife. She was not angry, but uncomfortable. "You realize, that you are asking me for that which only the gods may possess." Psyche looked up sadly and nodded. The queen looked up at Hades and gave him an empathetic look. Hades looked at her as well. It was as if they were communicating with simple glances and stares. In less than a minute, Hades nodded at Persephone, who then held her hand out towards Psyche. Said girl looked down in shock at the extended hand of the queen. She looked up and gave the goddess and questioning look. Persephone smiled kindly. "Because this will be presented to Aphrodite, I will grant you what have asked of me." She took the box and opened the lid. She held a hand over the opening, and bright white glow formed in her palm, and flowed into the receptacle. It took a short while to entirely fill the box. Hades looked down at Persephone as she filled the box with the aura of her beauty. Many thoughts flooded his mind. Why would Aphrodite request beauty from Persephone? The two were never particularly fond of one another. In fact even before the Adonis incident, the two had a distinct abhorrence towards one another. Another reason he wondered why his wife, was because Persephone did not partake in the battle of the beauties. Athena, Hera and Aphrodite were the participants. If anything, Aphrodite would have chosen Hera or Athena to send Psyche to. He was not saying that Persephone was unworthy - in fact he thought Persephone was above such trivial ridiculousness – however, knowing Aphrodite, she at least regarded Athena and Hera as second best to her. That into consideration, Hades believed Aphrodite would most likely have picked the matron goddess and his youngest sister, Hera or the wise and strategic battle goddess. There had to be something more to Aphrodite selecting his wife, rather than those who were close rivals. The vengeful goddess of love had something scheme behind the mask she revealed to Psyche. Despite his suspicions, Hades kept his musings to himself. His eyes, the entire time, remained trained on his wife. Once it was full – almost to the point of over flowing with the glowing force, Persephone closed and handed the box back the mortal before her. Before Psyche could take it, Persephone gave her a warning. "The contents of this box may only be used by the gods, mortal," She added to emphasize that Psyche was not a god, regardless of who she was married to, "You are never once to open and peer into that box. Do not let temptation nor curiosity to overcome you and cause you to pry open that which i have so graciously given to you. The beauty of a goddess may only be seen by another."

Psyche nodded as she took the small chest and gratefully bowed to the goddess and god. "I thank you, my lady. Thank you so, very much!"

Persephone smiled and nodded. "You are very welcome. Now go, and deliver that to Aphrodite." Psyche nodded vigorously, then set back on her way.

_**I'd do anything**__**  
**__**Just to hold you in my arms**__**  
**__**To try to make you laugh**__**  
**__**Cause somehow I can't put you in the past**_

Later that night, they sat in the one place in the Underworld Palace that Persephone hated the most. The den.

"You realize, she will probably open it." Hades said. Persephone looked up from the tablet she was reading – it was a list of the people they trialled that day. She looked at him and waited from him to continue what he meant. She knew Hades was cryptic, but she wanted him to justify his statement. Moments passed by and no response was made. It was just a silence. Hades glanced quickly at his still silent wife. He sighed and put the tablet he had in his hand down onto his desk. "She is a mortal, Kore, she will be tempted to tamper with divine possessions, regardless of warnings." The goddess narrowed her eyes at her husband. He could see the doubt in her eyes. "Recall Pandora, the mortal woman who was entrusted with a similar box. And now look what has befallen Hellas." Persephone blinked in surprise. She put so much faith in the love story of Psyche that she had overlooked the temptation factor. The beauty and the box which contained it were items which only the gods may have. No mortals could look at gods and their items. Psyche was lucky she kept her eyes down when she first approached them; that gave them time to conceal their godly essence. It was only now that she realized the risk of entrusting a human to carry celestial objects. And, it was only now that Persephone realized the true intent of the goddess of beauty. "Hades, my beauty has a curse."

Hades glanced up from his tablet, which he had resumed reading a moment ago. "My beauty, in the form of godly essence, carries a curse for those who do not have ichor flowing through their veins." Persephone placed her tablet down on the desk and pushed herself and the klismos she was seated on away from the it. She had been so stupid, to trust a mortal with something so incredibly dangerous. "A stygian sleep," She heard her husband take a deep breath in, but avoided making eye contact. "If the girl opens that box, she will surely fall under a stygian sleep." She finally looked at her husband whose face was seemingly unfazed by his wife's realization. She quirked a brow up at him and threw a displeased look at him. "Does my husband not care?"

_**I'd do anything**__**  
**__**Just to fall asleep with you**__**  
**__**Will you remember me?**__**  
**__**Cause I know**__**  
**__**I won't forget you**__**  
**_

"It is not that I don't care, but I cannot do anything about that situation." He went back to reading the tablets, and etching notes in with his stylus. "I deal with the happenings of _this_ realm. But the lover will wipe sleep from her eyes, should he bless her with his field." Persephone had no idea what that meant. Remaining silent, Persephone waited for her husband to reiterate, and hopefully simplify, what he had just said. Seconds turned to minutes, and Persephone's patience had run dry. She got up from her seat and stood in front of her husband, bending down, and placing one hand over her knee, using the other to push the tablet which occupied the god of the Underworld. Hades sighed and looked exasperatedly at his wife. The young woman looked at him with an unimpressed face. Hades knew what she wanted. He left the tablet on his lap and straightened up on his seat. Gathering another breath Hades looked into Persephone's eyes and answered her unspoken question. "Kore, if Eros loves this woman, he will wipe the sleep from her eyes."

As she straightened her stance, Persephone cocked a brow at her husband, again. "Really? You think Eros would do that?" Persephone shifted her weight on one foot and placed both hands on her hips. Hades continued to stare at her with the same stupid, solid expression. "Oh come on, Aidoneus, Eros has and always will be his mother's boy, her little messenger, her servant and son. He will never go against Aphrodite's wishes." She bent back down in front of him, pushing her hands down on the tablet he was about to continue reading. Once again, the king was forced to set aside his priorities for his own woman. With breath in, Hades gently lifted his wife's hands – he was quite surprised she let him – and took the tablet, placing it back on the desk. Then he proceeded to take his wife's wrists in his much larger hand, the beautiful young goddess looking questioningly at her husband's face. He gave no hints as to what he would do next, with his blank, concrete expression. Persephone gave a small, and involuntary, squeal as she was yanked down into her husband's lap. She crossed her arms over her chest as he began to nuzzle her. She knew what he was trying to do. Like the small gestures she did that got him to do as she pleased, there were things he did that got her to calm down. Right now, was not a time she wanted to be tranquil. Unfortunately, it worked. Hades could tell when Persephone had pacified when she uncrossed her arms and let them fall, like led weights, onto her lap.

_**I close my eyes**__**  
**__**And all I see is you**__**  
**__**I close my eyes**__**, **__**I try to sleep**__**  
**__**I can't forget you**__**  
**__**And I'd do anything for you**_

With a small puff of air from her lips, Hades knew Persephone had completely submitted. "As I recall, you were not much different."

Emerald green eyes rolled to look into his obsidian ones. In the midst of that one look, the moment their eyes connected, he knew that she knew he was right. Persephone had been an obedient little girl to her mother at one point. Always obeying her, believing everything Demeter had indoctrinated her with. She believed the Underworld was a deep, dark and horrific place. Now, look where they are. She had changed; because of new feelings (new back then, at least) of dominance- as a queen- and the blossoming affections of love towards he husband, she had grown up and matured. Eventually, after she had completely fallen in love with Hades, and decided that the power she had over the subjects of the Underworld was pleasing, Persephone began to form her own identity. Not a pseudo persona that she had adopted for the sake of her dear mother. After Demeter had gotten used to the idea of Persephone's development, the daughter made her move. She began to share the Underworld with Demeter, and despite her mother's resistance, Persephone would always try. Eventually, because of her persistence and fighting, she got her mother and husband to reconcile and even get along. She had gone against everything her mother taught, and was now a part-time reigning monarch. Her head softly fell into the crook of her husband's neck. Hades smiled, and kissed her cheek. With a sigh, she turned her head to face him. "But, Eros..."

"Think about it, Kore." He sighed as he stared down at the tablet, barely processing what was written in it. As he spoke, he merely voiced everything she had already thought of. "Aphrodite may be more bull-headed and unreasonable than your mother, but Eros is just as determined as you. He has found true love of his own. Love, if the goddess of spring fought for her right to love, what more the god of love, himself?"

"Erotic." She groaned. Her husband looked quizzically at her. "He's the god of erotic love."

_**I'd do anything**__**  
**__**Just to hold you in my arms**__**  
**__**To try to make you laugh**__**  
**__**Cause somehow I can't put you in the past**_

"Regardless..." Hades finished, allowing Persephone to relish in her own thoughts more. She hated when he did that. She hated when he finished with a good, but confusing point. For some reason, when he and Demeter made up, he decided to become another guardian. At that moment the young goddess of spring decided she would talk to her mother and have Demeter relinquish any deals she had with Hades. She blew a stray strand of her hair out of her face and snuggled closer to Hades. "Right now, love, all you can do is accept that you unintentionally went along with Aphrodite's plan, and you can do nothing further." Persephone nodded under his chin. Hades smiled and cuddled his wife closer to him, trying to comfort her. She made a mistake; that was normal. Nobody, not even the Greek gods were perfect. He waited in a calm silence, for Persephone to feel better. He knew when she had been entirely relaxed when he heard light snored. Gathering Persephone in his arms, so that her neck hung in the crook of his elbow, and the back of her knees draped over his other elbow, Hades pulled her sprawled out robes, and somehow gently threw them over his shoulder. Although he tried to be as tender as possible, Persephone began to stir. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself up, leaning her back on his crooked shoulder. A pair of warm lips pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, causing the girl to smile. She snuggled into his neck in response, and placed a chaste kiss on the god's neck. Persephone pulled away from her old position to look into her king's eyes.

_**I'd do anything**__**  
**__**Just to fall asleep with you**__**  
**__**Will you remember me?**__**  
**__**Cause I know**__**  
**__**I won't forget you**__**  
**_

"Tired?" He whispered. She nodded. Hades chuckled to himself as he listened to his wife`s fatigue-laboured breathing. He stood still, to give her a chance to fall back to sleep. He shifted his head so he could look at peaceful sleeping face. A smile tugged on the side of his lips seeing the serene expression of Persephone, after the look of turmoil she previously carried. Aphrodite was not worthy of having such beauty. Such beauty should not be kept in a small box. It was too much for words. Hades sighed at the mere thought that such a beauty was his and his alone. He noticed a stray strand of hair sitting on his wife's face. A gentle puff of air blew the strand back into place

Persephone stirred. "Thank you."

"For?" He asked as he began to make his way to their bed chamber.

Persephone leaned her head back onto his shoulder, listening to the echo of his beating heart. She would never be able to make a list of everything she was grateful of because of him. He had done so much, and sacrificed so much for her. Hades was always supporting her decisions and backing them up, no matter how silly or impulsive they were. He always encouraged her to choose for herself. Whenever she called for him (via Narcissus), he would come, putting aside his duties and neglecting the rules Zeus had set. There were times when he would even sleep with her while she was back with Demeter. They were king and queen, equals. She was not 'his woman', she was his wife. Reminiscing back, she remembered when she loathed her husband and how she never thought she would love him so much. Back then, it would have never occurred to her that her kidnapping would be something she would celebrate and be so thankful for. Even now, although she did not even consider Aphrodite's plotting, Hades comforted her, and respected her feelings. He listened to her and helped her to justify her foolish mistake. "Just being with me."

Hades paused for a moment, a slow, large smile gracing his face. "You know I always will."

This earned a happy smile from his wife. "I love you, Aidoneus." She murmured sleepily, snuggling for comfort in her gentleman's arms.

Hades helped by also slightly shifting the position of his arms. "I love you too, Kore. I love you, too."

_**I'd do anything**__**  
**__**Just to hold you in my arms**__**  
**__**To try to make you laugh**__**  
**__**Cause somehow I can't put you in the past**_

The next month, Thanatos stood before his King and Queen. He presented them with a beautiful scallop shell, wrapped in red ribbon and perfumed with rose. All, but the decorative ribbon, symbols of Aphrodite. It was a puzzling thing to receive; the only explanation Thanatos has was Hermes just handed it to him. Hades stretched out his hand, beckoning for Thanatos to pass the object over. When Thanatos placed the shell in Hades' palm, he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Persephone leaned over her throne to look at the scallop shell in Hades' hand. The exchanged glances and began to examine it. Persephone pointed into the shell when Hades pulled it open, engraved in the hallow side was a date and a request that they visit Olympus. At first they could not understand why Aphrodite would make such a request, she did not like either deities. After a moment of bewilderment, they realized the engraving of a bow and arrow. Eros.

But what could he want?

On the date of the request, Hades accompanied by Persephone and Demeter stood at the gates of Olympus looking up at the golden gates. Demeter nodded to her brother who pushed the gate open with a wave of his hand. The three followed the path to the great palace. The entire place was decorated with reds, and golds. Rose petals littered the ground, streams chiton and veils connected the pillars. Upon entrance, Hades and Persephone realized they had been invited the union ceremony, the marriage of Eros and Psyche. Hades squeezed his wife's hand. Persephone looked at her hand then up at her husband. She knew what he was telling her. Although she fell for Aphrodite's schemes, she had also helped and even strengthened a love bond. And a bonus, Aphrodite had been slightly spited. A sweet giggle escaped her lips, Hades smiling down at her. Something told the couple that this evening would indeed be a good one.

* * *

_**Dang that was... long. HEY GUYS! You don't understand how much I missed this. I really missed writing these. I also realized Thanatos was the only one of the Children of Nyx who made an appearance. I miss Eris, Moros and their siblings. Anyways, did anyone notice I specified that 'Greek gods' are not perfect, I stand by that. Only the One True God is real and he is perfect. I stand firm on that foundation. Colossians 3:17 **__**. Anywho, I'm done highschool everyone! You can expect update every 2-3 weeks, because my friends do way too much hanging out. As per usual, Review please? I love knowing your opinions. Point out errors, and ask for clarification, and comment on the plot or characters. No flames though. It's just a waste of time and effort. God bless!**_


	8. Sorry! AN: Is it too Late to Apologize?

_I've been gone a lot longer than I initially thought I would. If someone has not figured out, I am a Christian and I am a firm and strong believer in God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit. I believe they are real, and active in my life, and I'm proud of it. Anyways, last update, I said I'd be able to update every two weeks, and ended up not giving you guys anything, and that makes me feel really crappy. So, yes, I am apologizing, especially to the flux of new fav's and alert's (**Maybird-Zero**, **'****Crazy****' ****Artist****Chick**, **arial****rapier**, **MrsLukeSkywalker1997**, **lycanthropy-kitsune**, **Naryfiel****Lilith**, **JaneDoh0**, **neverest**, **MissSkulduggerypleasan**, **Cubangirl**, **AiramS**, **fatcherries**, **dancexallxnight**, **waiiren**, **GirlofGames**, **Liljean15690**, **DefyingLife**) and new reviews **SangoIchimaru** and the usual **ArtemisMoonMaiden.**You all mean so much to me, and it really encouraged me to continue writing. _

_Still, I feel I kind of owe you all an explanation to my unannounced- hiatus, just because I wrote that "I'll update" message, and I did not. _

_So, as previously stated, I am a Christian. I am not going to renounce and I want to say that just because I like Greek mythology, does not mean I believe it, nor do I praise or worship the gods of Greek myths. So what does this have to do with my hiatus? Well, all summer long I have been doing soul searching, finding who I am, and where I really stand with God. I realized a lot of things, and if anyone is curious, you can PM and ask me directly on there or as for my Tumblr (I usually delve in to my faith views there). Anyways, I feel great, rejuvenated. I know I am surely saved, and going to Heaven to be with my Father, and I know that I legitimately do actually love Him (in a Platonic way), and I am willing to serve Him._

_I will continue to write, now that I feel secure and sure of myself and my stand point with God. I will continue to serve and worship Him, and expand my relationship with Him._

_I hope you all understand, and I hope you can all forgive me!_

_Take care, and God bless._

_`~FlashFreeze _

_P.s. I can assure you of an update by Next Thursday (Day after all my projects are due, whoo!). __The next one is a gift fic. I'm sure you both know who you are!_

_P.S.S (Or is P.P.S?) I will delete this A/N chap. I hate when people don't edit/replace/delete them. It bothers me... _


End file.
